


What's my name?

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Monsters, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 52,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: Shim Changmin, the prince of the Night asked the proud Queen about his name.If she fails, the newborn baby in the crib will be his...Nineteen years old Yunho, the prince of the Sun is sick. His mother, the Queen worries about him. Maybe it's the time the monster returns?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Non-beta work!)

**Prologue**

 

**Who does not know the prince of the Night?**

Who?

In this world, where the Monsters are ruling above of Humans, every people realized where the place of the mankind population is. Monsters are eating from Humans, and Humans are killing Monsters.

It is the habit of 2100. The new generation is not living in peace anymore. The Third World War had created Monsters who are threatening the life of the Earth.

These Monsters are eating flesh, drinking blood, and the most important organ is the heart. They get their long life from the Human hearts. When they find the most perfect one: they eat him/her. A Monster find the love only once, but this love… their love is always the end.

_And Their Prince???_

Well, he was born, when the Third had started, and he is the oldest. In these days, _His_ name is a legend. Even the Monsters are bowing, when they see him. It is great luck, if they see him. He does not like the company. His name is…

 

_“My name is Shim Changmin. I want to tell you a story about a man. He was… he is my mate and this story belongs… anyway… it’s his story. He is my only love in this World.”_


	2. One

Chapter One

 

_“What’s my name?” the man with cold, rigid face asked a desperate mother._

_“You told me you can win so now… here I am, Proud Queen. I have only one question, and I give time until your son’s twentieth birthday. If you can’t answer properly, **he is mine**. I don’t care about your land. I want only him.”_

_“But…”_

_“You were the one who challenged me! I didn’t want playing this game, but you made me angry. i give you twenty years!”_

_He laughed and walked out of the room._

_“My son!” she cried and fell on the crib._

 

Nineteen years later…

 

“Yesung hyung, wait for me, please! I don’t find my shoes!”

“C’mon man, we will miss the Bishop’s speech.”

“I know, but I can’t go without my shoes. My mother would kill me, if she will see my naked feet.”

“You are truly a hopeless one, Sun. Just bring your black sneakers and _hurry_ , because I won’t get the Hunter title and you will be the responsible, Mister!”

Yunho, the Prince of the Sun, blushed. He was the only child of the Queen and his mother put his uniform into his backpack on the morning.

 _“You have to change your clothes in the school. I want to see my Heir as a prince not as a school boy.”_ she ordered and his son nodded.

Even, he said he can take care of his Royal Uniform. Now, he was in the boy’s dressing room, and Yesung was looking at him from the door. His best friend was impatient... This evening was very important for Yesung, he will be a Hunter from now on: he reached the age. After this ceremony, Yesung is an adult.

“Don’t think just move, please!”

“Go alone, hyung!”

“I can’t do it. You’re my helper. I would have run if you were not so clumsy.”

He was leaning on the door with crossed arms. His thick black hair, which was almost dark blue, were messy on his head. Yunho barely thought this guy could be a real Hunter.

“Look who’s talkin’ now! Your shirt is out of your pants!”

“It’s my style but yours is awkward. The girls and boys like me enough… You and me are not on the same place, my friend.”

“The girls like it, maybe... but my mother, who is the Queen won’t like it.”

Yesung shrugged. He was that ‘I don’t care’ person. He was sometimes cold, rigid but the worst: he was always confident and _Adults_ **liked** confidence.

 

Some hours later, Yunho was standing in his black sneakers. His mother has not noticed this tiny fault, because his son’s rob was so long – and pink! She could not look under it.

“You are so beautiful, Yunho! Pink goes to your skin.”

Jaejoong, one of his best friends chuckled, during the ceremony. The Hunter Inauguration was long and boring. The only funny and cool moment was the music part. Kpop was still the best, and the Third could not end the music of the country.

“Bright Eyed Girls are the best…”

Jaejoong amused well, during the concert and sometimes, he sang the lyrics. Yunho coughe, his attention was not on the performance. He wanted to go home and take a rest. He was tired! The University was the Hell itself and he hated almost all of his lessons. Most of his subjects were political seminars and he had to do his practices in his mother’s office. He felt, he’s going to faint, if he has to stand more. He started to see stars, it was pressure in his forehead somewhere above of his nose.

“Yun, are you ok?”

Jaejoong noticed the signs and he waved quickly for a bodyguard. The man has walked through the crowd, helping the Prince out of this place.

“ _Man_ … your face is rather pale and you are trembling. What’s happening with you?”

Jarjoong knelt in front of him and tried to help but Yunho just wanted to lie down.

“Okay, I take you home, just sending some texts to my mother.”

Jaejoong’s mother was the best friend of the Queen. She was also the Prime Minister of NeoKorea and Jaejoong was the Heir of her title… who was the best friend of Yunho. Fate repeats itself.

“She said it’s ok, you don’t have to greet the consul. Go!” he signed for the security and one big guy scooped Yunho into his arms, they took him home.

 

Her mother has visited him after the formalities. She was worried and touched his cheeks. Jaejoong’s mother came with her, too.

“Is His Majesty all right?”

The Queen closed his eyes and concentrated.

“It’s not _that_ sickness. I would feel, if…”

The friend touched her shoulders.

“ _He_ was not there.”

“I know but he sent me a message. He wrote:  _‘he wants my blood’_.”

The other mother coughed and sat down closer to her.

“ _Dear_ … your son's life is in safe. My security guard are taking care of his back on the whole day, plus night.”

“I know. I didn’t state you’re doing your job on the wrong way but he is my son and I don’t want to see him in this condition.”

“He had seen him as a baby. It was a thousand years ago, when he had met you.”

“I’m afraid it’s the time, when he takes my son out of my arms.” She started to cry and her friend had to embrace her.

“My Queen, your condition makes me sick because I worry about you. Look at him! The Prince is fine, just he overworked in the office.”

The Queen looked at the sweating boy, then she nodded.

“Perhaps, you are right, my friend.” she wiped his eyes and smiled.

 

Out in the dark, when every monster left the bed, out was Him. He looked inside of the Palace, and licked his dry lips. His brown curly hair was touching his shoulders and the cold wind was playing with the threads.

“ _My Queen_ … you were so young but I gave you one question, **remember of my words**! One question and, if you failed: the boy is mine. _What’s my name?_ ”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Gold Queen

Yesung has got his gold medal after the Inauguration. He couldn't believe it: from today on, he was a real Hunter! _**First Hunter of the Palace!**_ His father would be so proud of him. The only problem that his father was not with him on this beautiful day, he died when Yesung was ten years old.

He died, when he was on his last mission, before he would have chosen his family. He wanted to live with Yesung's mother and raising his son. Unfortunately, the fate wanted to do on the other way and a monster,  _called Ryeowook_... - Yesung has never forgotten the name what was written on the paper – the monster Ryeowook killed him, and he lost his father forever.

His mother, _of course_ , re-married with a Palace Soldier, the new husband hated Yesung. The child got some punches in his eyes when he didn't return home in time and his mother couldn't do anything. She loved this man, even she was pregnant and Yesung got a baby brother, named Kyuhyun. The irony was, this baby brother loved him so much, and Kyuhyun was his guardian angel in this new family. He protected Yesung, when the abusing step father wanted to hit his back and jumped in his way. Yesung loved him so much. Kyuhyun was nothing compared to his evil father. He was his mother's son with a heart of an angel. Yesung wanted to protect them. When he turned into eighteen, he was enough old to live on his own way. He left his home and didn't allow for Kyuhyun to follow him and join in the Hunter training. His mother agreed with Yesung, because she knew his younger son's true nature: Kyuhyun wanted to be an artist but his father thought, his son has to follow his career..

“ _So, you're proud of yourself, ah?”_

_The stepfather in military uniform was standing in the doorway and looked at Yesung from feet to head._

_“I know my father is proud of me and I felt him today.”_

_“Well, good to you, kid. Visit your mother if you have time.”_

He wanted to close the door. Heavy thunder hit above of them and rain started to fall. Yesung became wet, looking the house what was his real father's property. This man closed him out...

“I come often.” he bowed but his fingers were trembling.

“I said if you have time, kid.” the man snorted and stopped.

He looked at the boy again, eyes narrowed and...

“You won't get too much free-time in this section.”

At the end, he laughed, shut the door behind of his back. The rain was heavy and raindrops soaked the young. Drops were streaming down from his hair... on his cheeks. People could not see his heavy tears.

 

Yunho didn't wake up, until Yesung has returned to the Palace. The Queen put her hand on his shoulders, and she smiled.

“Done well, today!”

“Thank you!"

"Your father... My step brother would be so proud. His death is a black day in the Palace, you have to know about it, before you start your work.”

“ _My Queen_... I can't express how I owe you my life.”

“Don't talk, my child! You're my nephew. Yunho likes you more than me...” she chuckled.

“I heard about his illness. Is it serious?”

“It has happened after he helped you on the ceremony. You know he has a little fear when lots of people are around him.”

“I know my cousin well.”

“Yes...” she sighed and pull her eyes away. “Yes but, I'm afraid of it's not that illness.”

“What are you talking about, my Queen?” Yesung touched her arm and the woman liked this tiny gesture.

“Come to my bed chamber, after the meeting with your Captain. I have to tell you about... about...”

Some palace people arrived, the Queen had to leave the boy there. He crossed his arms and really wanted to know the details.

 

Yunho wake up at eleven o'clock on the night. His whole body soaked because of the sweating. His room was warm and he had to leave the bed. He wanted to take a shower...

**“Can I help you?”**

Jaejoong suddenly turned on the light. The little bastard was sitting in his reading chair with a book and smiled up.

“Whatta Hell are you doing by my bed in this late hour?”

Yunho freaked out a little bit and hit Jaejoong's shoulder with his towel.

“I couldn't sleep, so I'm camping.”

Are you camping in my room?”

“Exactly, my friend! Your room is the most perfect camping place... **for the love of all Gods! I just wanted to watch out of YOU!”**

He hit the gold chair with his anger. Yunho was very surprised. 

“You fainted in front of me! I got to take you home, and yet you are asking me why I am HERE?!”

Yunho wanted to protest with his hands and suddenly, he had to sit down again.

“ _I'm sorry_...” he gasped and had to catch to his heart. “ _I didn't know you're worried about me..._ ”

Jaejoong did not notice but the Prince had to close his eyes... _that pain_!

“I'm still worrying about you, Yunho-yah!” he knelt in front of the young heir and leaned his head to Yunho's knees. “You know I...”

In this moment, Yesung has opened the door with lots of hunter behind his back, and Jaejoong couldn't finish what he wanted to say. He ran back to the chair and let the older man going to Yunho.

“Prince of the Sun, thank you so much you helped me on this important day! Your presence was a big thing!”

He bowed and introduced his men to Yunho.

“They are my people and working under my words. Now, please tell me: how are you?”

He has quickly changed the topic, his men got the sign. They left the room. Jaejoong did not believe what happened. He started to be angry but stayed on his place: in the corner.

“I'm just fainted. Don't worry.”

Yunho wiped his sweaty cheeks. Yesung looked at him, he thought Yunho was wrong. It was not a normal fainting. A real Hunter can read well from the signs but... he didn't want to believe... and Yunho still have not met with a monster! He just **hoped** his cousin did not meet with a real monster!

“You are sweating a lot, dear brother. Go back to the bed, now!”

He was pushing him towards the bed but Yunho wanted to get a good shower.

“I'm serious, Yun!” Yesung became angry.

Now Jaejoong was the one who walked out of the corner, he stopped Yesung with his right hand.

“If Yunho wants taking a shower, he will do it!”

“And, who you are?”

“He is Jaejoong, my best friend. I have talked about him to you before."

Yesung had to admit Yunho was right, and actually he heard this name before it.

“Are you the son of the Prime Minister?”

The boy nodded seriously.

“She is my mother, yes.”

Yesung sighed and got up.

“I have to go, Yun. I'm going to hunt tonight. Please do me a favor, and watch out of yourself, until I return!”

He bowed and left them alone. He took a brief glance at Jaejoong but it was not sense. That blink was short and rigid. Jaejoong hated when a little ant tried to put him on his place.

“ _He hates me_...” he mumbled and turned towards his friend. Yunho had to run into the bathroom, and he had to vomit.

 

**_'Human shows the sign of mating, if a monster put their marks on them... they have to meet... sweating... vomiting... sleeping... insanity... they will want the monster or...'_ **

Yesung thought of his first lessons during the hunting. He was sitting close to a big pine tree, and looked into the darkness. The full moon was up on the black sky. Stars were so beautiful on this night but cold reached the country. Yesung could see his own breath. He was holding his weapon and gulped. His men were somewhere close but, he could not see them. Everybody in his quarter was so young, and they had got their own story form the life.

A lost mother or father... destroyed families, and a monster who did these deeds. Everybody was an orphan in the Hunter section or mentally injured but they were good people and Yesung wanted to help. In the future, he didn't want to see children who losing their parents.

“Yunho-yah... what's going on with you?”

Loud sigh left his throat and suddenly turned on his feet, pushing his weapon forward, which has almost found into the monster's chest... almost....

 

Changmin laughed in his mind when this kid tried to attack him. He hit Yesung's neck with one hand and the boy dropped his weapon onto the grasses.

“ _Monster_...” he hissed through his teeth and attacked.

Changmin amused well and his quick body language defeated the young boy.

“You came from the Palace.”

Yesung stopped with the breathing for a short period and kicked again. Changmin laughed up and grabbed the Hunter by his collar. He lifted him from the floor and hissed into his face:

“You talked about the Prince!”

“What if I talked about him?”

“I could kill you with a blink but I leave you alive because _he_ likes you. I feel him deep in your scent.”

“Disgustful monster!”

He tried to be free but Changmin was stronger.

“Do me a favor and tell your beloved Queen who was so proud and sold his son's life to me that I'm here and waiting for my name!”

“ _Name?_ ”

“It was a fairy tale in the past: now it is the reality! Tell her: I'm still waiting for my name, if she can't answer I'll take Yunho and he will be mine!”

He dropped the hunter down and vanished from the forest.

 

Yesung marched into the room and the Queen jumped up from her dream.

“What happened?” she asked and left the bed.

She was only wearing her gold night dress but Yesung was not embarrassed in this moment.

“Do you know a monster who waits for his name?”

“What?” she was stepping until she could catch in the edge of the bed.

“He told me about an old fairy tale where a little elf wanted his name from the Princess. He threatened her with the newborn prince.”

“Oh, Yesung-yah!” the Queen collapsed onto the floor and started crying.

Yesung was standing in front of her and waited for the moment where she stops.

“My Queen?”

“Just give me a sec, please!” she lifted her finger and the boy politely turned away.

She got up and closed her eyes.

“I was so young and proud... I thought I can turn my life into more gold...” she started and the hunter turned back his attention. “I had worked as a soldier iny my mother's Palace before I became the Queen and I met a young monster in the forest. I had believed I am unconquerable. I said 'no' when he wanted me to be his mate and I told him stupid things... after all I killed this monster with both of my gold weapons but...”

“ _But_...?”

“I laughed on his body, which turned into dust and I kicked in. After all another monster... a stronger...actually, the most powerful monster whom I had known in the history... appeared and he told me about his brother. **_I was the one who killed this brother_**.”

“Oh... holy shit!”

Yesung followed the Queen onto the floor.

“Yes... with my silly brain I laughed on him and challenged him... even I told him he can take my family if I lose the battle.”

“I don't ask... you lost, right?”

She nodded.

“I was so stupid, Yesung-yah. Suddenly the Mother Queen died and I became the heir. I married with a good senator, he died before Yunho was born and... I was so happy, you can't imagine it! I got a little boy who was the sun of my life! He was so beautiful and looked like his father whom I loved from my heart. I'd forgotten about _him_. He'd returned one week after Yunho was born and... asked me about his name.”

“It was the last part when you lost.”

“Yes. I don't know his name... I did not know and still don't know his name! I'm terrified that he will return and take my Yunho out of my arms.”

Now, Yesung wished... no! He didn't wish anything. He could not think in this moment.

 

 

 


	4. Future

” _Yunho_ …”

He touched the spot where his monster heart drummed. It was late, he did not care, he liked the morning forest.  _'He has to be patient! He will get Yunho, it is sure.'_

 

“Changmiiin…”

Suddenly, an unexpected friend has embraced him, and Changmin was slightly surprised.

“I did not wait for your return, _hyung_. You are really here!”

The monster Ryeowook happily nodded but his face quickly changed.

“I feel your unhappiness, Changmin. I could not let you alone.”

“I am who I am and treating the situation well by myself.”

“I know, but… your stupid heart melts and feeling your heat, it makes me nervous.”

“It is happening because of the Prince.”

“Hehe, he was a good choice, my friend.”

He winked, and Changmin hated when, Ryeowook acted as a matchmaker.

“ _I know,_  you had looked into the future when you challenged that poor girl.”

His friend coughed and Changmin became angry.

“ _The baby in that crib_ … I wanted to know more about his future and I was very surprised when I had seen myself.  **I was not the one who challenged her,** **Ryeowook**! She killed my brother who was one of us. She was so proud, playing with my nerves. I had to answer.”

“Your brother was jerk, admit it my friend. He was not a big loss. It happened because you were and(!) you are so proud, too!"

Changmin shrugged. He wanted to save this moment but Ryeowook was not a stupid brother.

“He was a jerk but a brother and I loved him. She kicked into his body.”

“Actually, he was just a dust when she did that disrespectful kick but you’re right. I don’t want to fight.”

“Thanks. I’ve visited _him_ tonight.”

He changed the topic and Ryeowook bumped into him.

“What?”

Ryeowook dropped his jaw and ran to look into his friend’s eyes.

“Don’t tell me, you have seen him tonight?!”

Changmin’s evil smile told the answer.

“Monster, nooo! You’re like something Twilight shit… you were in his room???”

“They didn’t notice me ‘cause I was very fast. I could watch him closer and it was something fantastic. Imagine it, Wookie: _his face, his body, his ribbon lips…I thought I have got the chance_ to kiss those lips."

“Shit... He can be sick because of you!”

“I wanted to claim him but I stopped because a stupid hunter burst into that room. The guy really annoys me. His existence makes me upset… I could kill him, but I had to realize, I am not the only one who loves Yunho in this world.”

“Maybe the hunter loves him, too?”

“Nope or this love is not serious, they like each other as brothers but another human has also been with them: _something_ Jaejoong… I felt from his blood he secretly loves the Prince as a man loves a woman. Perhaps, this man is my rival! I really wanted to kidnap Yunho in front of their nose. I could do that, it would have been so funny!"

Ryeowook stopped and smiled when looked at his friend.

“A sanguinary hunter and a serious rival: it is very romantic! Three guys love the same person..."

“Not really romantic, _hyung_. I hate, if I have rivals. I want Yunho to be only mine, and I mean it!"

“You are selfish!”

“Ryeowook _hyung_ , I admitted my fate when I looked into the future. I had seen a beautiful young man who smiling and laughing, he danced as an angel! And, he belonged to me, he kissed  **me**!”

“The last one is the most important, isn’t it?”

“Right, he was with me and not because I challenged his mother. **_He_** … actually, he had chosen me and now, nineteen years later I believe, he looked at me with... _**love**_! He did not afraid of the monster! I could embrace him, I was holding him to me tight… he leaned on my chest and his heart was calm as the moon above of us!”

“He loved you, but you like a vision. What could happen if..."

Changmin sighed and looked up. Ryeowook was right but the moon was round and full… it laughed on him. He blushed and looked away.

“I can not wait anymore, hyung. I want to know the future… I want to know **_him!"_**

“Our future is always in change, and I’m not your hyung. Don't call me on this way."

Ryeowook’s smile was sad.

“Sorry, just an old habit. I hate that I am the oldest monster. You are really an important friend to me, Ryeowook.”

“ _Changmin_ …”

He looked at his friend. Something meaningful was in that look.

“I love someone, too.”

Changmin’s eyes widened. He became very curious.

“Who is she?”

 “I’ve met _him_ on the streets, after he has visited his father’s property, and he was so bitter… it’s my bad luck that he is a hunter. I think, I am the one who killed his father in the past. I can read it from his blood. His scent tells me about his father! Maybe, he wishes my death, but the worst: I fell in love with first sight… _desperately_. I want to look into his eyes!”

Changmin snorted and touched Ryeowook’s shoulder.

 

Yesung wanted to roar but kept himself back. He left the Queen alone. Now, he was walking up and down in front of Yunho’s door. _This monster_ … **wanted his brother!**

“Ouch!”

He forgot about himself and kicked into the corner. Yunho’s personal guard looked at him with curious eyes.

“Can I help you, Sir?”

“Sorry. Is the Prince sleeping right now?”

The guard nodded.

“Do you want to talk with him?”

“No. It’s already late. I’m going to take a nap.”

“Have a good night, Sir!”

He left this quarter. He played so many times with Yunho in this chamber, and he knew this place the best in the Palace. He stopped when the doors closed behind his back. He looked forward: the Palace was dark. Light was off on the corridors and he was totally alone. Slowly, he walked back to his personal room, which was little but belonged to him.

“ _Monster_ … what’s your stupid name?”

He was thinking on his bed, arms holding under his head and staring the ceiling. 

 


	5. New day

Yunho’s dream was strange _._

_He dreamt about a man who was standing above of him and he didn’t like this. The man has chocolate brown eyes and curly hair. His face was pretty but Yunho could feel hunger, real hunger around this figure._

_“Yunho-yah…”_

_He whispered and he changed. He was naked and grabbed Yunho’s blanket. He pulled it off of him and the soft material fell onto the floor. Yunho looked up and fear was in his eyes._

_“Who… who are you?_

_He asked but the man just smiled and pulled a tiny hair out one of his eyes. Yunho gulped, tried to climb upon the bed._

_“Don’t go away from me!”_

_The handsome guy ordered, and knelt at the edge of the bed. He touched gently Yunho’s foot pulling his fingers upon his skin. He leaned and kissed his skin… licked it. Yunho shivered when the man’s tongue was on his chest and bit into his hip. He bit gently, and played where his curve was. His hand moved up until he reached Yunho's throat._

 

The hand stopped and the boy woke up. The morning sun was smiling at him. Even, he heard the rooster’s crowing.

“It was just a dream…”

He sighed and left the bed.

“Wait!”

He stopped and looked down.

_The warm blanket was on the floor… his window was open._

 

Ryeowook was very angry because he has got the moment when Changmin was heading out of their house. He did not stop him, it was dawn, though. The sun was dangerous, it hurts their skin, but they could live in their houses when the sun was up, just not to be on the streets.

“I’m home, moron.”

The oldest touched his head when he returned and smiled at him:          “I am tired. I’m going to the bed, Wookie.”

He left the room without a single explanation.

“Where were you?”                        Ryeowook wanted to ask but the question could not leave his mouth.

The younger sighed, shortly looked out of the window. He wanted to know the outside world more. He wished he could walk under the sun and enjoy the warm days. It was impossible. Moon liked them, Sun hated them.

“I have seen your hunter again.”

“What?”

Changmin was standing in his doorway. Before he closed his door he looked back.

“He hates that I’m around Yunho."

“Humans hate the Monsters, it’s not new.”

“Anyway, I think, yesterday you have talked me about this hunter guy. Well, his name is Yesung, and he was in the room when I visited Yunho yesterday’s night. Today’s dawn, when I made my second visit, I felt his scent again. I read out his name from Yunho’s head. You can thank to me.”

He smiled and started to change his clothes.

“You are playing with your life, Changmin. They _**can**_ kill you.”

“They can’t kill me. Even, I can’t kill myself. I tried, but I failed.”

“Changmin hyung, the hunter… is he a nice one?”

Changmin shrugged.

“I will not lie about him, Wookie. I don’t like him, plus he hates our kind. You would be too nice to this man. He does not deserve you.”

“Nice?! I was the monster who killed his father.”

“His father tried to kill me and you. It was self-defense.”

His face became red because of the anger, which was started to boil in his veins.

“Ryeowook, I hate to give you orders because you are one of my closest friends in this world, but I can’t let suffer you. I forbid to meet with him.”

“Hyung, I…”

“ **Ryeowook**!”

Changmin couldn’t stand and walked to his friend. He touched his arms and could notice the tears in the younger eyes.

“Wookie, _please_ … the Human world is cruel. He is… your hunter is crazy and he woud kill you if you meet. I don’t want to lose my only friend.”

He whispered and embraced him. Ryewook softly nodded, and hugged him back. Before Changmin closed his door, he blinked at his friend once again. Ryeowook’s smile was good to his heart.

He didn’t know what kind of plan started to make in the younger’s head.

 

Yesung liked this day. Yunho was better and they could do a short outing in the garden. Yunho wore his nice Palace clothes: yellow robe and white shirt.

“You are always beautiful.”

Yesung escorted him and helped him up, holding his hand into his palm.

“You are handsome in hunter uniform, too.”

Yunho laughed and Yesung liked his nephew’s happiness.

They looked like a real pair: a strong soldier and a beautiful prince.

“Watch out!”

The hunter shouted when Yunho wanted to fall into the water.

The Queen liked fishes and turtles, so it was a mini lake in their garden. It was deep, dangerous and Yunho couldn’t swim. He didn’t like the water.

“Oops, thank you, hyung.” he got Yesung’s arms and the moment stopped.

The hunter gulped and Yunho’s eyes… they were shining.

 

**_“What are you doing without me?”_ **

Time started to run again because a playful Jaejoong ruined the moment.

Actually, he has seen the scene from the door and decided taking the situation into his hands. He ran to the pair and pulled Yunho out of the hunter’s fingers.

“Hey, Yun, what’s up? I see, you are way better. That’s great! Oh, hello!"

He looked at the hunter briefly but Yesung didn’t show any emotion. He got it! He bowed and left them alone.

“Is he always this cold one?”

Jaejoong showed towards him but Yunho pulled him further.

“I am all right. I want to tell you about my dream!"

He whispered and found a good place under a still-blooming cherry tree. Jaejoong followed him. He wore his comfortable Jeans and blue T-shirt. It was not really a Palace style but Jaejoong liked this outfit more than uniforms.

“Tell me about it!”

He nodded and Yunho started the story.

“A man?!”

Jaejoong shouted after the story, and Yunho had to cover his mouth.

“Don’t so loud please, the guards heard you, too!”

“Sorry, but… a… you had seen a man in your room?”

“In my dream, hyung! It was like a real situation. I think, it was not just a simple dream.”

“What are you talking about?”

Jaejoong hated the thought of another guy. He was the one who was always with Yunho! They were best friends and they have almost done everything together. He didn’t like this Yesung, too. World of “hate” was perhaps too strong, but he did not stand him!

“He was so what? Handsome, muscular, did he get eight packs from abs?”

Yunho stopped and studied Jaejoong’s red face.

“Are you jealous?”

“What? No!”

He pulled away and jumped from the bench. He walked further but was still in the area. Yunho could look at his silhouette and suddenly, it was enough for him and followed his friend.

“ _ **Jaejoongie**_ … are you upset because I talked you about another man?”

“Don’t call me on this name! It’s feminine. I’m a real grown up man. I want to be a real man around you.”

“You are a man but I like this name. It is cute." 

“ _Whatever_ …”

Birds were singing above of them and the sun was very warm. Jaejoong had to take off his shirt and tossed it onto the bench. He took Yunho’s hands and pulled him closer. He could touch the silk yellow robe on Yunho’s waist.

 

Yesung still watched them but didn’t stop the pair. He smiled when Jaejoong pulled Yunho closer and finally, the hunter could see the rival in the guy.

“Boring…”                                    He left them alone. He liked Yunho’s company and liked the idea that Jaejoong was jealous of him but Yunho was not really his type. Yunho was just his dear step  brother. 

“Oh, sorry… I did not want to hurt you!”

He bumped into a…

“Are you all right? Why are you covering your whole face and body?”

He looked at the girl or boy, he did not see it clearly. The body was little and weak. It could be male or female, too. The creature did not answer.

“Did I hurt you?”

He asked once again. Finally, he/she nodded.

“Should I…?”

He stretched out of his right hand but the being jumped up and hurried back some meters.

“What’s your name?”

Yesung shouted after the creature but it started to run.

“Wait!”

He decided to follow it. No matter what will happen, he just wanted to know more about this figure. He followed him out of the Palace and could see the steps, until it really disappeared.

“Odd woman!"

He named it “ _woman_ ” because he was sure, it was a young girl. Girls acted always like this one. First stop, then freak out and run away… typical woman.

Ryeowook laughed, when shut the door behind of his body and leaned onto the walls. He could look at him! His skin burnt a little bit under the sun, but the pain was really worth it! It was the hunter guy from the streets and... _shit_. The smile melted off of his lips and he stopped the laughing.

“ _I love you_ …” he gasped and closed his eyes.


	6. Dirty deed

The forest was close to the Palace and the creature disappeared among the trees. Yesung sighed and left the area.

“ _Young Sir...”_

A servant suddenly bowed behind him.

“Young Sir, the Captain would like to invite you for a talk.”

Yesung, without hesitating, followed the boy. He was in confused because of ' _the odd woman_ ', but he has done his job.

 

In a dark room, which was the place of the Captain, one middle-aged muscular and strong man waited for his new hunter, he was standing in front of the window. He gazed out and his hungry eyes liked the current _view_. His dirty mind played the outside scene again and again. He was thinking of something perverse: actually, embracing the Prince with his own strong hands, kissing the young, nineteen years old flower boy... like the guy did in the garden.

“ _Captain?”_

Yesung welcomed him and the man had to leave his thoughts.

“Kim Jongwoon?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“We met shortly on this week. I want to talk with you a little bit longer. Please, take a seat!”

He pulled his comfortable chair out and offered the other one.

“I heard your nickname is _Yesung_. Do you like it better or your real name?”

“I prefer the 'Yesung', if I can talk on this way.”

The captain smiled at the guy who was slightly nervous. 

“Well, I will use that nickname... Yesung-ah, your father was one of my good soldiers, wasn't he?”

“I don't know you'd met earlier, Sir... but he was a soldier, then a hunter like the Queen herself. They were in one team.”

“Yeah, of course. In those times, everybody had worked in these two sections and everybody was hunter and soldier together. I'm sorry, you can't work as a soldier. You, young guys, do not know what hard working means.”

Yesung tried to give attention but he didn't understand exactly what his superior wanted to express. He looked out of the tiny window and thought away. _That girl..._

“Are you close to the Prince?”

He heard the word of 'prince' and jumped out of his head.

“He is my step cousin.”

The captain nodded and scratched his jaw.

“Why it is important, Sir?”

“Please, Yesung-ah, do me a favour!”

“Favour?”

“Yes... watch out of him! I can see clearly what's happening outside, in the garden.”

He used his index pointing out and closed his eyes, as if the scene were so annoying. Yesung tensed.

“Sir, that guy... he is the son of the Prime Minister. He is a good-boy. I let them play together because I know him well.”

“Really?”

“Yes, sir. He couldn't hurt the Prince.”

The captain looked out again. His hands rested on his waist.

“Sir?”

“ _This prince is like a flower_... ”

The captain hummed and Yesung didn't explain why, but the blood froze in his veins.

 

Five hours later, Yesung has closed his room's door. It was after sunset and his new meeting with the Captain was awkward.

“I have to talk with the Queen!”

His slow bear steps got echos through the dark corridors. He closed his eyes while he has imagined the captain's shape in his head: tall, muscular and strong, no hair on the top  of his head... and those eyes were cold. He tried to be nice with Yesung but he could bite... _if somebody will be in his way_.

Yesung wiped his forehead.

_'Typical psycho...'_

Heading forward, he got a second thought and he had to find the Prince. Right now! He felt in this moment,  now is the best to be with Yunho! It was already dark and Jaejoong perhaps left him alone. The Queen was still in hard work, so Yunho would be totally alone in their family chamber. Just a personal guard watched the door... _just one guard_... and Yesung started to run to his brother.

 

On this early evening, waiting for his mother, the Prince was reading in their private chamber. He wanted to eat with her, not alone like yesterday. The book in his hands was interesting but his thoughts were far away from those old words. _Jaejoong_ ... what he and Jaejoong has done today it was... _dirty_... very, very dirty... and Yunho liked it.

“He kissed me...”

The prince blushed, chuckled and smiled into his book. He covered his face, as if somebody could see his thoughts and smiled as a fool. Yes, he smiled like a fool and he has almost forgotten about that crazy dream. He gazed out and noticed: the darkness reached the Palace. Stars were smiling down and the moon was crescent tonight.

“ _I didn't know he feels more._ ”

He talked to himself. It became his habit because the Prince was alone a lot. He hated it, but he had to accept his fate.

 

**“ _Your smile...”_**

Suddenly, he heard one morbid voice and the book fell on the floor from. He thought he was alone. The situation itself was very creepy.

“Who are you?"

He turned on his feet, tried to look around. The book made loud noise when it reached the carpet.

"Where are you?"

_“I'm here, young Prince.”_

He finally could look at his visitor.

“ **You**...”

He was stepping back knowing who the man was. He know him! He is the...

“Don't afraid of me, my Yunho!”

The man quickly moved forward and took off his shirt. He grabbed the boy and kissed him... violently.

Yunho wanted to scream but a single voice did not leave his tongue. 

“How... how could you get into this place?”

He trembled after he kicked the brutal man and he let him go.

“Thanks to a friend, I know the code."

He reached for Yunho again and the Prince forgot taking air into his lungs. This man was two heads taller than him, was way stronger and... he...

“It's personal code. My mother, me and... and... just we know the numbers.”

He wanted to cry. Accidentally, he stumbled.

“Prince, your mother will not save you. You are a fool one, if you think, I did not know your codes.”

The man's evil smile made him way uglier. He grabbed Yunho by his throat! His gripping was hard and pushed down the smaller boy.

“...”

Yunho shouted something trying to hit him. The man pushed his weak hands from the way easily and Yunho knew his life was totally over. The man lied on him, his hands moved under his white shirt and touched Yunho's skin.

“No... please.”

Poor Yunho cried, after the man covered his mouth. His fingers were so strong, Yunho could do nothing against him.

“I have seen you, today... you little... monkey!”

The man laughed and pulled down Yunho's robe.

“The Prime Minister's son, eh?”

He asked and his lips touched Yunho's neck. He sucked and licked the innocent skin and Yunho had to close his eyes.

“Please!”

**“ _You are mine!”_**

Yunho begged and the man's gripping became stronger. Yunho could feel something hard against his...

“No!”

He shouted and his angry voice came out. The man hit him because of the tone what the Prince used.

“Shut up!”

Yunho fainted at the end, and the man smiled above of the boy. He leaned down and did what he wanted. In this moment, two strong hands touched his neck and the man lost his consciousness. He has almost fallen on the fainted boy, but still in time, Shim Changmin kicked him away.

“You fucking perverse idiot... I hate your kind the most!"

He hissed and looked down...

“ _Yunho_... what has he done with you?”

He touched the boy's soft hair and gently scooped him up. His strong arms was holding the fainted Prince and once again Changmin looked at the bastard... true disgust was on his face and he vanished from the room with Yunho.

 

“MY PRINCE!”

Yesung shouted when he entered, the door was open. He saw the guard on the floor and the man was unconscious. He checked the man's pulse but he was all right. Then, his his eyes started looking for his little brother.

**“Yunho!”**

He shouted while he was running around twice through the chamber but Yunho was nowhere. **_His brother was not in the Palace anymore!_**

 


	7. Under the Moonlight

Changmin was running faster than the sound. He was holding Yunho but stopped, before they reached the house. His home – what he shared with Ryeowook - was hidden from the human eyes, built in the mountains. He noticed that the Prince started to get back his consciousness and dropped him on his feet. Yunho has almost fallen but Changmin held his hips tight as he could. He looked him with worried eyes until the boy lifted his head and Changmin could look into those beautiful eyes.

“H--hi...”

Changmin whispered stupidly. He forgot the words when their eyes met in the moonlight.

“Who... are you?”

Yunho tried to ask but he had to touch his heart. It was in pain again and he felt he will lose his balance.

“I'm _Ch_...”

The monster stopped, tried thinking without pink clouds. He can't say his real name! Thanks to the Queen he can't tell him the truth.

' _Oh, no!'_

Painful smile was on his face.

"I am Max.”

He picked up an English name from a musical, which he has very liked in the old times. 

Yunho smiled. He got it that Changmin used an alias. 

“You are... not that man, right?”

The Prince mentioned his harasser. Changmin's face darkened and shook his head.

“It means, you are the one who saved my life.”

Yunho was smart: it was not a question. He watched the nice man, felt some warmness when those strong fingers touched his skin. His attacker has ruined his shirt. The material was on his torso in pieces and the young Prince realized, maybe he was a wreck. He blushed and wanted to look away.

“I... could not left you in your room.”

“We are between the mountains. You would be very good in speed running, unless... are you Superman who can make this extremely long distance so quickly?"

The boy talked about him, guessing on calm tone what Changmin adored. He liked that his love interest did not act like a frightened human: his Yunho was clear as the dark sky above of them. Changmin watched up and he saw the constellation of the Cassiopeia... _only the stars did not change in his long life._ the world and the habits were in constant circulation but the stars were always been on the same place... and finally his most precious star was here between his arms, studying the stranger's face curiously and... didn't show any fear. As it happened in Changmin's vision: he got the most beautiful jewel in his life!

“No.”

The boy heard the simple answer.

“If you're not normal... **if** the man to whom I can thank my life is not normal, he is... _is he_ maybe a monster?”

Changmin stopped because of the sudden question and dropped his jaw because the prince smiled at him. Yunho's smile was nice, shy and quick and he wanted a clear answer, definitely.

“ _ **You**_... don't like 'playing'.”

Changmin asked with soft smile and had to touch the boy's brown hair while Yunho has whispered his answer. The monster was pulling his fingers down on the cheeks to those lips what he liked so much. He touched one end of the ribbon and...

“I am a monster.”

Changmin confessed. He didn't hope they will talk about it tonight but the Prince was visibly a man who didn't like quibbling. He was still a boy but in the same time he was a man. He acted as a real man and Changmin fell in love with him once again... and more. Yunho didn't look away. Even, he played with a thread of Changmin's curly hair studying the taller man!

_"I... guess, I know you. I have dreamt a dream, where this familiar feeling was born..."_

The Prince whispered. His chocolate brown eyes met Changmin's and the monster wanted to faint. His knees wanted to lose the balance of his body and Changmin got to give his reply.

“Thanks your straight answer, Monster Max.”

Yunho changed his tone back to official.

“I appreciate it.”

After all, the Prince has quickly turned away. His face turned into pale... and became paler. Changmin gently grabbed him but Yunho shook his head.

“You are suffering, Prince.”

The monster stated. Suddenly, he could not wait more. He took Yunho's hand and pulled him back to him. He lifted up the Prince's jaw and leaned closer. He inhaled Yunho's scent and their lips met in a kiss. Changmin pushed his tongue deeper. He grabbed those curves, which made his love's body so impossibly beautiful and kissed him passionately.

 

“ **YUNHO!** ”

Yesung shouted out of the window. He left the chamber, heading out of the room and looked around in the garden. He was running where he could go. He alerted the guards, his men and the soldiers... along with his Captain, got up their heads.

“What happened?”

The big man marched out of his room and Yesung took a brief look at him, during telling the story what he could pull out of Yunho's guard. The hunter noticed that the Captain's face was blue and one of his eyes was covered. Jongwoon didn't dare to ask him about what happened, but the old man was _interesting_.

“Don't look at me like an idiot, Yesung-ah! Chase them! They could be still in the forest.”

The Captain tried to pretend he was innocent here, but an evil idea started to born in his brain: _**the Monster is always the killer,**_ and this fact will be the one, which helps him out. He's going to save himself, out of this  _ **tickler**_. Yes! He wanted the young Prince, he will not regret what he has done... never. He will try it again, if Yesung bought the boy back! _He will try..._

 

_'I could touch the soft skin and kiss his neck. The bastard monster and the stupid guard disturbed me! If they didn't run into the room, I could do whatever I wanted! The monster kicked me down and I had to accept I lost the fight but the worst thing: **the bastard** has kidnapped my beautiful pet. _

_The young guard found me in the room because he heard the prince's shouting and unfortunately, Yunho was nowhere when he opened the door._

_He asked me about the prince and I was careless because he noticed my purple eyes, so I had no choice: punched him and the guard fainted. It was my luck and I could run out of the chamber back to my place. The idiot guard now does not remember on my face, luck that I have the hardest fists here. I am safe letting this incident make the disgusting monster found guilty_.'

 

He thought so. Yesung stopped shortly, his blood froze in his veins. Why did he feel the wrong aura around his Captain? He should trust him, but the man was... anyway, he continued following his leader and they picked up every soldier and hunter who were on duty today. They sent Yunho's guard to the Palace doctor and Yesung hoped he can speak more tomorrow.

The Captain - himself - believed he won the today's prize. His smile could not be longer: this Yesung guy followed him like a good dog.

 

Still on this night, hundred soldier and another hundred hunter went after the prince and the forest was noisy again. Yesung was riding his horse until the animal became restless and Yesung has tried to calm her down.

“It's okay, buddy! Sshhh!”

He was touching the horse's neck but the dark could not be darker, the silent became more silent around them. Deep fog fell down and Yesung saw his own breathing.

“ _Watch out... fine man... ehehee... fine snacks...”_

Suddenly one sharp and splitting laughter freaked the horse out and he fell from her back. The animal ran away, let him there alone and Yesung finally found the hiding monster above of him on the tree.

“I will eat your heart!”

The monster licked his lips and jumped down on him. Yesung closed his eyes and fought for his life.

 

Ryeowook was sitting on his bed and suddenly he felt that certain pain in his heart. He touched his chest and he didn't know why, he walked slowly to the window.

“ _Yesung_...”

He was whispering the hunter's name. Pitch dark was around of their home, and he had to wait for Changmin. He waited for him, but _that wrong feeling!_  Why does he feel this pain now more than ever?

 

_In the cold darkness, Yesung roared. The monster was strong and bit into his neck. He started to suck his blood out of him. Human attacks were useless... Yesung's strong arms were nowhere to the monster's power: the creature knocked him on the ground. He gulped, when he has seen the sharp long teeth coming out of the mouth..._

 

 

 

 


	8. Together home

Yunho was playing with Changmin's hair and closed his eyes when the monster surprised him with that kiss. The meeting of their lips was something incredible and Yunho did not want to break, but he stepped back and the monster let him go.

“Sorry, I was impatient, my Prince.”

Changmin turned away, showing his back in his awkwardness.

“My name is Jung Yunho, by the way.”

“I know.”

Changmin right off turned back and they studied each other for long seconds.

“Ah, I have to go home. The sun will get up.”

“Max, is it your nickname, isn't it?”

The monster nodded.

“Aigooo... I guess, I can not go home alone. I am not a hiking person.”

The Prince tried to express: he is unable to walk down on this mountain by himself and Changmin hit his forehead.

“I'm such a stupid one, Yunho-shi... now, it's already late. I can't bring you home, but if you don't mind, I invite you **_home_**.”

“Your home?"

“Yes, it's up. If you lift your face, you will see it.”

The monster was right and the Prince's eyes widened.

“Wow... it is... this home is truly a palace! It is better than my home, which is a real Palace!”

He stepped forward but stopped because his balance played with him again. Fortunately, Changmin was there to catch him.

“You like the view?”

Changmin whispered while he was behind of the boy holding him in his arms.

“Yes, I... like it."

“So, you won't mind, if I ask you out? I mean, stay with me for one night?”

“My mom is working, busy with her schedule, maybe she knows now that you kidnapped me and she is angry as the Hell. Perhaps, my brother, Yesung is out in the forest, looking for me in this cold weather. Maybe, Jaejoong, my best ffrrr...”

He stopped by this point and blushed.

“Who is this Jaejoong to you?”

Changmin frowned.

“He is... he...”

“Best friend?”

Changmin helped him out and Yunho laughed. It sounded awkward, he heard himself, hoped the monster won't ask more questions.

“Something like that. He is my best friend.”

Yunho did not realize, he was moving his legs. He lied, it was not his habit but he couldn't tell that Jaejoong was his... well... _his boyfriend_?!

_'Really, what means Jaejoong to me?'_

He thought of him while he was walking back, until the rolling stones disturbed him and...

**“YUNHO!”**

Changmin shouted and quickly headed forward. He caught the Prince's hand in time, pulling him back, showed his own strength. Yunho fell onto his chest, Changmin fell on the ground. Yunho was blinking and Changmin was never been so frightened.

“Don't scare me like that again!”

The monster moaned and pulled a thread out of Yunho's eyes.

“You has almost fallen down!”

“You saved me again, now I owe you with my life.”

Yunho smiled and Changmin got his words. They laughed up and the monster sat up.

“Please, come with me!”

Changmin stretched his right hand and Yunho accepted.

 

Ryeowook couldn't wait more, he had to go. His heart told him his love was in danger and he was a monster! He can help, even if the hunter is a strong man who can defend himself. He vanished from the house and didn't feel Changmin and their unexpected guest's presence. They were under him and of course, Changmin caught his shape.

“Oh, no!”

He moaned up and Yunho curiously looked at him.

“What happened?”

He asked, because his eyes couldn't detect the monster speed. Ryeowook ran fast like Changmin did with Yunho and the Prince didn't understand why Changmin looked like an idiot.

“What did you say?”

Changmin's attention returned to him.

“You said ' _oh, no_ ' and I asked about why.”

“Oh... yes, pf course. We have to climb up, until we'll reach the door... sorry!”

Changmin helped himself out with an impro, it sounded very silly, though. Yunho's grimace was tellingly: his eyes told him he did not really believe in Changmin's words. After all, they has climbed up and Changmin finally was in the house. The sun has almost reached the East side of the Earth and they heard the birds singing.

“Your home--- is nice.”

Yunho took off his shoes and looked around. One huge living room was opening from the hall and the whole interior design made from pine trees. Some comfortable brown couches were standing in the middle and in front of them was a big fireplace, which waited for the people who lived here. One long white carpet belonged to the place and Yunho's feet liked the soft material.

“Wow, your home is warm and I like it.”

The Prince looked back and Changmin was proud of himself in this moment. Actually, Ryeowook was the one who had chosen the design but Changmin was the one who paid for it. They worked together to make this place to be their real home. They liked it and Ryewook thought of this house like the best place in this world.

“Come, I'm going to show your room.”

Changmin pointed forward and took the lead in his hand. He opened the door and Yunho dropped his jaw: the bed here was twice bigger than his own in the Palace, the room itself looked better than a hotel room with five stars... Plus, an own fireplace in front of the bed! The window was huge, made from the best glasses and the Prince could see the best landscape!”

“It's not the best room of this house but the other one is under... now my best friend is using the best room. It's his, actually.”

“It is perfect. Thank you, Max.”

Yunho smiled and Changmin wanted to push him down onto that veeery comfortable bed in this moment. He gulped and Yunho somewhere felt the same. The Prince didn't want to stay here, alone and waiting for the night.

“Max, your friend will not be angry, if he sees me here?”

“What?”

Changmin shook his head. Yunho charmed him in every minutes and Changmin fell in trance. He has almost forgotten about...

“Ryewook! Sorry, I have to go to after him!”

He shouted. Yunho followed him but stopped in the doorway. His face became pale, because of the sight, which welcomed them in the hall. Changmin looked at him for the first time, he didn't look really forward and didn't catch the sight what the Prince watched but... after some seconds... he noticed...

 

**“RYEOWOOK!!!”**

He shouted and still in time the monster has fallen into his arms. Ryewook was bleeding from several injuries and the hunter... the hunter Yesung fell on the floor. Ryewook tried to take him home, embracing his shoulders... and...

**“YESUNG!”**

Now Yunho's voice filled the house. The Prince rushed to the fainted man. Changmin took a short look at the hunter, while he put down his friend onto one of their couches. He has barely felt the man's heart beats and Ryeowook touched his arm.

“Please... save him, Changmin! He is dying!”

He fainted, too and Changmin really hoped Yunho didn't hear his name, the Prince didn't show any attention towards them, although.

“Hyung... Yesung hyung!”

He was crying desperately, and touched his cousin's forehead. It was bloody... Yunho's fingers stopped.

“No... hyung, no!”

“Yunho!”

Changmin rushed to the Human and pulled him up.

“He is my... nggh... he is my brother!”

The Prince sobbed and Changmin had to embrace him.

“Please, save him, Max! _Please_...”

 

Changmin closed his eyes, heavy sigh left his throat. His heart calmed down and tried to think. He was not a doctor ow can he save a man's life who was the edge of the death? How? Ryewookie started to heal his body, he will be all right just he needs on some days but this guy... and plus, Changmin hated this guy. The only luck of Yesung was Yunho here who was non-stop begging.

“Stay here, Yunho!”

The monster ordered and the Prince didn't move. The monster leaned down, close to his neck and found one strong artery. His tongue licked it and gripped Yunho's hips.

“I need on your blood to fix him. It will be painful, sorry my love!”

He whispered and didn't wait for the answer. His sharp teeth came out and bit into the neck's main artery. _Yunho's main artery_... he hated to take this precious blood out of his love but the Prince just closed his eyes and standing in Changmin's arms. He was so cute now that Changmin thought he had chosen well in the past.

The course of this procedure was that the monster didn't taste the blood. He just take the red water, which meant the life for the other one, into his own body and when he was ready he licked the tiny scar what he created and put Yunho gently down onto the floor.

The Prince was surprised but he somewhere knew it will be help on his brother so let the monster do what the Hell wanted to do with him.

“I'm going to give your blood to this man.”

Changmin explained and the pale Yunho tried to give a little attention to the procedure. Even he stood up and he was following Changmin's shape who knelt next to Yesung. He pulled the fainted man into his arms (Changmin hated to touch this guy and he really suffered when he had to lean to the neck of the hunter).

“It's ought to be my friend's job but... I'll do it for you, guys.”

He suffered quite dramatically and bit into the hard neck. The skin was other than Yunho's, Changmin didn't understand why his friend liked this man but it was not really his business. He started to push back the blood into the hunter's veins and after some long minutes he dropped down the hunter and hurried to the pale Yunho. He embraced the boy and Yunho could see Yesung's normal breathing above of Changmin's shoulder.

“Thank you!”

He smiled and Changmin held him tighter.

_“For you...”_

He whispered and Yunho could hear ' _I love you_ ', before he had to close his hard eyes, and fainted in Changmin's arms.

 

 


	9. Beauty

Changmin was gentle with Yunho and put him on the bed. He was sitting by the Prince's side and counted his heart beats. He could hear that kind of music perfectly and... and he knew Yunho was not well... since his birth. His heart was weak and sick. The Queen had to take care of him better because of it. Yunho will never be a soldier, he won't be a hunter and he barely will grow up and reach the age of thirty. Changmin heard it first when he was standing above of the baby crib. The fainting what haunted Yunho on school ceremonies was normal in his condition: the heart itself is fainting and the blood isn't reaching the arteries and veins in time.

This sickness was normal in this century. After the Third War, it was normal by every third baby who were born. Yunho was in this line. That Yesung and Jaejoong guy were fine, only his Yunho got this stupid heart in the Palace. And it was worse: the mating sickness what Changmin caused it reached the Prince's body: his human vessel feels the mating towards a monster. It makes him sicker until...

Changmin shook his head. That point will not happen!

 

 

Jaejoong thought he's going to be crazy. He has immediately rushed to the Palace and threw the door open. Once in his life he dressed as a real Palace man: long dark red sparring tunic with riveted leather shoulder armour, his sword was on his side. He thought he looked like an idiot in the old fashion but Yunho was the one who was kidnapped.

_**Yunho!** _

“Where is he? WHERE IS HE?”

He didn't deal with the people around him and started looking for the personal guard. Poor guy was still in the hospital and slightly remembered when Jaejoong asked some questions. But the less was enough, he got two answers:

  1. there were two men in the room, the third was the Prince and

  2. the taller man molested the Prince.




 

“Son of a bitch!”

Jaejoong wiped his face and waited for his mother - khm - the Prime Minister's calling.

“Come in!”

He heard from the speaker and the guard opened the door for him. Jaejoong didn't expect the Queen will be in the room, too. Her face was pale and her fingers were trembling in her lap. She got a tea, which was good for the nerves and Jaejoong's mother was standing close to the woman. She smiled shortly at the son. After the door closed, the Queen... the mother jumped up onto Jaejoong. She sobbed as a baby and Jaejoong had to hold her.

“Please! Please... find them!”

She was whispering to the soldier. Jaejoong was actually one of the Palace young soldiers. Until he gets the title of his mother, he has to serve in the army. Today it was not a big thing: he could study in the University and barely got missions. This was just formalities for the children of the Palace workers. This day was different. His Yunho was out in the darkness, end of the fall was very cold during the nights... and Jaejoong was just worried.

“Where is the hunter Yesung?”

He realized the Queen mentioned 'them' not 'him'.

“He was the first who went after the Prince with a horse. He didn't return.”

The Queen firmly holding him and Jaejoong had to push her body gently away.

“Do you think he lost in the forest?”

He blinked at the Prime Minister.

“I think he was killed by a monster but _you_... my Queen still have a hope maybe he is alive. Please, find him, too if you are going to go after Yunho!”

Her voice was cold when she spoke to her son.

“Of course, I'm going to go after my...”

He stopped because the Queen didn't know about his feelings.

“I will look for my best friend!”

He bowed and left the office. He got the last moment when his mother embraced Yunho's, touched her hair and... the Queen kissed her! The door closed before the young soldier could turn back and suddenly Jaejoong thought his eyes cheated on him! The scene was very emotional and they... they were kissing?!

 

“Watch out of your actions, my Queen! My son has still been in the doorway!”

She pushed her back and the other woman nodded.

“Right, you're always right... because of it you are my first minister. It's not about me now.”

She turned away and wiped her eyes. She was thinking on that night and felt deeply in her chest that her monster from the past was the one who saved her son and took him away.

_'Perhaps, he thought I'm not quite taking care of my son... if he is thinking on this way, he is right.'_

She admitted in her head. Even she punched the table.

“Don't hurt yourself anymore!”

Her friend took the bloody fingers into her hands and kissed them. She licked down the blood and the Queen closed her eyes.

“Today you are really gentle with me, my friend!”

The Queen smiled and the minister pulled her closer.

“I just don't want to ruin your life. If my son saw us...”

“Aish... I know how he is looking at my son! He loves Yunho as you love me!”

The Queen spoke louder and the older woman had to stop.

“What are you talking about? Jaejoong likes girls. I saw him in the University.”

“Perhaps you don't know too much about your own son. Maybe I will give you more freedom in the future just to get to know him better!”

Jaejoong didn't wait for the Captain's permission. He hated that man, anyway his boss was his mother. He has chosen a white mare and left Seoul and the Palace. Cars were just in big cities, the soldiers and the people barely used these vehicles anymore. Jaejoong also was the one who liked better the speed of horses: he liked the wind when it met his face.

 

Yesung has slowly opened his eyes and looked around in the strange house. He found himself on the warm floor. He gulped. He didn't know where he was and it was frightening. The place was nice and hot, though.

“How are you?”

Scrawny little voice freaked him out and jumped. Then he looked at... _at the most beautiful being in the world..._ **the woman!**

“YOU!”

He jumped back and pointed at the young one.

“YOU!”

“Yes, me?”

The creature was clearly a man, against his first imagination but he liked it. He liked that his loved one was not a woman. He adored and respected the girls but he hoped it will be a... a boy. The young man smiled: it was so cool and Yesung gulped again. He feared he will lose his mind if he can't embrace him!

“We have already met!”

He was stepping back as a little child. A little boy who freaks out because of the view of the girls. He lost his balance when he didn't notice a low couch and fell on his back.

“Hey!”

The young man was rushing there, knelt on the floor and stretched his hand. Yesung happily accepted.

Their skin met in a beautiful short moment and the monster who started healing his body he felt warmness in his blood. He had to lick his lips and smiled at the hunter.

“What's your name, sweetheart? You were the one who saved me?”

The guy asked him. He didn't let the monster go away, even he was holding his hand stronger.

“Eh, me... my name...”

 

“Ryeowook-ah, how is our guest?”

Another man's voice came from a room and the young man suddenly trembled. Yesung's face darkened when he heard the answer and immediately has pushed away the warm little hand. _This name haunted him..._

“ **Ryeowook?”**

He looked at the beauty face questioningly.

“I'm not... it's not...”

The creature left him faster than a blink and stepping back until he went onto the man who called him.

“Welcome in our home, Yesung-ah!”

The other one embraced Ryeowook and smiled at the hunter.

“Who... who are you?”

Yesung jumped up warningly.

 

Chamgmin smiled over his friend. He liked to see this Yesung's scared face and pushed the other monster behind himself. He started walking towards the man.

“I am the Prince of the Night, Prince of Every Monster if you like this title better. We met in the forest.”

Yesung nodded. This monster was the one who wanted to take Yunho out of the Palace!

“Did you not tell me your name on purpose, right?”

“Call me Max!”

“STOP TALKING NONSENSE! WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!”

He shouted and wanted to run away. He wanted to run towards the room but Changmin was faster. He stopped the man and embraced him with those muscular arms.

“I'm going to give you a good advice, Yesung-ah! My best friend saved you from that monster who drank your blood and Yunho was the one who gave his blood to you so... if you won't treat Ryeowook well... I will be the one who hunts you!”

He whispered and threw the man onto the couch. Yesung's balance almost left the hunter but he got the chair. He looked back and laughed.

“You are monsters! I am in a monster's house!”

He was laughing and talked to himself. Changmin snorted and looked at his friend.

“Did you want this? I warned you not going closer to this mad man.”

“HAH!”

Yesung got the thread and got up. He hit Changmin by his shoulder and fire was in his eyes.

“Yeah, maybe I'm crazy but I have reasons why I lost my life! Your friend... this – he pointed at Ryeowook - this disgusting creature killed my father! He was my family! Now I'm nobody without him!”

He shouted and grabbed Changmin's friend by his throat. He pushed Ryeowook onto the wooden wall and leaned closer until his anger allowed. He was face to face with the monster. He could feel the fast heart beats and... he looked into those... _eyes_. He shook his head and didn't notice Changmin who made him to faint again.

 

“CHANGMIN!”

Ryeowook shouted while he was holding the collapsed hunter in his arms. He tried to hold him well but Yesung was taller than him and a little bit heavier.

“Why did you do this with him?”

Changmin smiled and helped out his friend. He scooped up the hunter into his arms and put him down onto a couch. He looked at the man's face and Ryeowook had to touch his black hair.

“It's beautiful.”

The younger monster looked at Changmin as a happy child who got a gift.

“His hair is almost blue!”

“He is brave... your man.”

Changmin changed the topic and nodded when saw his friend's hopeless face.

“He scared of us but next time when he wakes up, you have to be here and talk about his father.”

“Thank you, hyung!”

“Whatever... I hate that he is hating you. If he does not want to stay, you have to let him go. I don't want a dead best friend.”

“Changmin hyung... I like him. When I killed his father, I felt this man into his blood. I realized him later on the streets but... I felt him like you in Yunho's case.”

“Aish, we have to treat them on better way, then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Visions

Ryeowook was just standing in front of the guest room and listening on Yesung’s breathing. He couldn’t push down the handle and step in. He was like a statue: his eyes were closed and was afraid of the love of his life. Changmin helped to bring the hunter in the bed but some minutes later Ryewook left the room. He heavily sighed, tried to go back but stopped.

“ _He hates me_.”

He stated this. 

"No. Perhaps he won't hate you if you tell him that his father wanted to kill you and me."

"It's not matter. I'm a monster who deserves the death."

Changmin hated when Ryewook talked about himself as if he would be a piece of shit. 

"Ryeo-yah... I love you as my best friend but why do you think you are less than anybody else in this world?"

The younger monster shrugged. 

"I don't know, hyung. I think my fate is bitter than yours."

"Maybe he is your luck, Ryeowook! Don't let him go!"

" _Changmin_  - he talked informally and skipped the topic - the Prince's heart is weak." 

“ _I know_ …”

His friend whispered while he has leaned on the doorway. His face was tired and obviously not happy. Ryewook wanted to embrace and comfort him but he just took a warm glance at his friend. Changmin felt the sympathy and waved his hand.

“Your problem is bigger, my friend. How is our hunter?”

“Well, you were rude. He is still unconscious. I hope he will wake up.”

“He’s going to wake up, don’t worry. He’s still a strong man, not a princess.”

He said it but suddenly blushed. Ryeowook smiled.

“Not a princess, eh? Because _yours is ' **the** **princess'**_?”

“Shut up, I didn’t say that. Yunho is not princess.”

Ryeowook laughed up. Finally, he showed that face what Changmin really liked on him.

“Go and kiss him, Wooky. Be violent if he will stay stubborn.”

“Hyung!”

The younger monster rolled his eyes but apart from that he got the power to step into the room. Changmin looked at his friend and sighed when Ryeowook closed the door.

_‘Kiss him and… he will never let you go, Ryeowook!’_

He turned back and looked at his own problem. No! Yunho was not a problem!

“My lovely Prince!”

Changmin decided: he leaned down and touched Yunho’s cheek, turning the beautiful face towards him and kissed those soft lips.

 

Yunho has awakened and saw one desperate Max over him. The monster was close to his lips. They looked face to face and the older was holding him tightly. He was embracing the Prince in the bed and Yunho gulped.

“ _Max_ …”

“I want to tell you my real name!”

Changmin was at the edge of the crying but he restrained himself. He leaned his head on Yunho's chest and defnitely won’t cry in front of the man who he loved but… but…

“What’s the matter, Max? Tell me your real name if you want!”

Yunho talked on his sweet voice and touched the monster’s face.

“It’s not possible… telling you my name. It’s not possible in this situation.”

Changmin moaned and he couldn’t wait more. He had to do something because he’s going to be crazy.

“Yunho-yah, you are a child but…”

“I am not a child, I’m nineteen! I will understand what you want to tell me!”

Yunho has sat up immediately and pushed the monster onto the bed. Changmin was lying on his back and just blinked up. Now the Prince was on the top of him and Yunho climbed upon Changmin’s body. He was sitting on the older’s lap and Changmin was very surprised.

“ _Yunho-yah_ …”

“I had got a dream some days ago, Max. It was unexpected and obviously not about my boyfriend… because I have to tell you: Jaejoong is my boyfriend and I don’t know my feelings anymore.”

Changmin's face trembled and narrowed his eyes.

“Wait... do you have a boyfriend?”

“I… I have one. He kissed me yesterday but now, you are confused me.”

Changmin felt he got back his power. So, Jaejoong kissed him?!

“ _He_ … that man has kissed you yesterday on that romantic way?”

“Yes but… !”

The Prince got up his head and blushed. It was the point when Changmin took back the lead and forced Yunho on his back. He pushed down the younger and he felt something hard between his legs. He was holding Yunho’s arms and the boy closed his brown eyes.

“Look at me!”

Changmin shook the weak body.

“No!”

“LOOK AT ME, PRINCE!”

He forced him and Yunho opened his eyes.

“ _Max_ …”

“I don’t want to be mean with you. It’s not my style but… **but I love you**.”

He whispered and slipped down on the bed.

“ ** _I love you and mean it because I don't love you since one week or one month. I love you for nineteen years!_** ”

He ended on the floor and buried his head between his legs. Max covered his face and Yunho slowly rose. He sighed when looked at the sitting monster.

“I hate the name of Max.”

“Then tell me your real name!”

Yunho slipped down, too and seated in front of the older. Changmin looked up and shook his head.

“I can’t tell you. Your mother must not know my name.”

“What?”

Changmin sat onto his knees and took Yunho’s hands into his owns. He breathed light kisses on the weak fingers.

“I know you since you were born. I had met you shortly after your birthday.”

“…”

“Yunho, your mother sold your soul to me.”

“Heh? My mom… why?”

“I had looked at you and you smiled at me. _The baby in the crib_ smiled at me as no human ever in my life and I looked into your future. I'm going to show you what I’d seen. Then I'll tell you why your mother sold you.”

The monster has quickly stretched his arm out and grabbed Yunho’s shoulder. The Prince wanted to protest but the visions started to fill his brain.

 

Jaejoong gave up the search. He stopped the horse and waited some minutes. He breathed heavily and looked around in the forest. Actually, he reached the edge of the forest and could see the mountains above of the town.

“What should I do?”

He asked from himself and kicked the horse. The animal started slow walking. She was not nervous; monsters were not in the forest in this time of day. Animals hated the presence of these creatures. They have walked for some minutes and the young soldier suddenly…

“YUNHO!”

He was an idiot, he knew it well but he had to shout. It was easier for his soul.

“YUNHOOO!”

He shouted again but in the next moment a stranger pulled him off of the horse and Jaejoong found himself under another man who covered his mouth with his hand.

“SHUT UP IF YOU DON’T WANT TO BE DISCOVERED! They are sleeping but not deaf!”

The man pushed him onto the ground and his eyes… his eyes belonged to a very desperate young man.


	11. Smart Prince

”Who the Hell are you?”

Jaejoong pushed the stranger off of himself and looked down at the young man who was obviously younger than him.

“My name is Kyuhyun, brother of Jongwoon.”

“Why are you here? Your daddy didn’t tell that your place is in the school? I have no time for kids and their games.”

“I am not a kid!”

“Well, Jongwoon is older than Yunho with two whole years. The Prince is nineteen years old but you look way younger than Yunho so… you are a kid.”

“Please, I am just two years younger than His Majesty but I wanna go with you. My brother didn’t go home after he went searching Yunho-shi and I am really worrying about him.”

“You lost your chance when you shouted into my ears. Go home!”

“You are not expert as a Hunter, are you?”

Kyuhyun didn’t give up and approached the man. Jaejoong – _hated to think it over_ – nodded.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“Your father is a soldier, right? Why did he not search his son?”

Kyuhyun suddenly blushed. His own horse trampled the ground and started to become impatient and the boy closed his eyes.

“My brother and my father aren’t connecting by blood. My father seemed very happy when he has arrived home yesterday and I asked him what had happened in the Palace. He smiled and laughed in my face, told about my brother’s vanishing. He… - _his eyes became wet_ – he wishes my brother’s death because… if Yesung dies… if my precious brother dies the house and the property will be real his.”

Jaejoong had no time for this shit drama thing but listened on the younger’s words. He knew that man – _the stepfather_ – from the Palac and he had never thought that he was that son of a bitch who wishes a son’s death. Some minutes later Kyuhyun finished his short story – _he ran away from home secretly with his father’s horse and came to this forest_.

“I learned hunting from my brother and can read from the signs well. I could be a hunter but my brother didn’t allow me enlisting into the army.”

“Your story is very sweet.”

He said caustically.

“We have to look for a new way right now unless we don’t want to see their cold bodies.”

“You are very mean, Jaejoong-shi but it means may I join to you?”

Jaejoong watched him, his eyes were stinging.

“How do you know my name? I don’t remember the time when I introduced myself to you.”

“I have seen you by the Campus. The girls were talking about you in the corner and I got your name.”

“Great… I have to be less popular.”

Jaejoong turned away his horse and his eyes stopped. Kyuhyun stopped, too and the sun above of them disappeared. Dark clouds covered the warm rays and huge lighting cut through the air. The horses jumped up, their masters were on the ground and the animals ran away. The lighting was extreme big and sudden. Rain started to fall and Jaejoong looked at the boy.

“We have no horses, hyung.”

“It’s not the worst, dongsaeng but we lost the main protection: the Sun.”

Kyuhyun gulped and looked around. The forest was still calm and empty… it looked like it was empty but suddenly sharp screams came from the distance.

“ _They woke up_ …”

Kyuhyun whispered and clear fear was on his face. As the eldest here, Jaejoong tried to be valiant but he had to realize they were in big trouble.

“Go!”

Jaejoong’s best idea left his tongue and pulled the younger up.

“We can’t… they are still here!”

“If we die it will be worse for them, understand!”

“What if… if they are already died?”

Kyuhyun’s face was desperate and poor boy, Jaejoong felt sorry for him.

“Hope never dies, come!”

He pulled Kyuhyun but he stumbled and fell hard onto the… he fell into a trap.

“JAEJOONG-SHI!”

The younger tried to catch him but the ground was light and it ruptured. Jaejoong fell hard and hit his head in the stones. Stones were on the bottom of the trap and the soldier’s head started bleeding. It did not take long until he passed out.

“Jaejoong… JAEJOONG-SHI!”

Kyuhyun screamed but in vain.

 

Yunho looked into the monster’s eyes and his lips dried up. They connected together and Max was holding him when the memories filled his brain. The Palace was in front of his eyes and he found himself in a big room… or chamber. It was his mother’s chamber and he was standing over a crib. Few minutes had to pass to notice that he was in Max’s body and he has seen through the monster’s eyes. He looked at himself, the young himself who was smiling happily at Max until his mother came and created a gap between them. The baby started to cry and he – _Max_ – laughed.

 

_“I saw his future, My Lady. In the forest you played with the fire.”_

_He leaned down and wanted to touch the baby._

_“ **You** …  - the Queen interjected - … my husband died and you just came and want to see my misery. You are the most heartless creature with whom I’ve ever met!” _

_“I was not the one who killed your husband.”_

_Max smiled cold and caressed baby Yunho’s soft face. The baby smiled at him widely and the monster felt his heart will melt._

_“You told me in the forest when I lost that you will take away my family!”_

_“One and **remember it forever** : **you** told me so proudly that I can take your family if you lose against me, second: it was not me who killed your man. I didn’t send that sickness.”_

_The woman looked desperate and unhappy. The baby started to whine and Max shortly smiled at the mother who really wanted to blame somebody in spite of she was the one who challenged this monster._

_“Look after your son, he has to eat.”_

_The man got up and wanted to turn but the Queen hit his face and the man stopped._

_“ **Our stupid battle!** You knew it will affects on my family, won’t you? You knew that the fight with you will destroy my life!”_

_Now she shouted and Changmin began to feel sorry for her._

_“Okay, I give you one more chance. If you can answer you can ask me something, I will give it to you.”_

_“My husband back?”_

_“No. I can’t give him back to you. I am not a God.”_

_“Well… if I answer properly, you won’t take my child with you. You want him, right?”_

_“He is mine because of your words what you said in that forest. You lost and my final question is still valid.”_

_He smirked and the Queen straightened herself._

_“I remember clearly of my words, monster. But I won’t handle my son to you. I love my son. It’s not my fault that I didn’t know him in that forest. I didn’t know he will arrive.”_

_He shrugged._

_“It just shows you are not a great strategist. So, the question is valid: what’s my name?”_

_The Queen hesitated and looked at her son. Those small hands wanted to reach the monster’s face and she fisted her hands. Her nails has almost cut into her skin and blood drained down._

_Yunho felt Max was nervous because of the smell of blood and tried not to lick his lips._

_“I see. You don’t want to give the answer now, right Queen-shi?”_

_He stood up and left the baby in the crib. Yunho cried again but Max ignored him well. He looked back at the woman._

_“I give you time until he reaches the fine age and I can take him with me. Still he needs food and the love of his mother.”_

_“Bravo… now I am very grateful, Monster Prince.”_

_She clapped sarcastically but he stayed calm. He tried not to kidnap Yunho in front of her nose and believed he can be patient._

_“Look after your son well, Queen and remember: I will return on his twentieth birthday and ask my name again. Because of my brother who you killed with cold blood, I take your son if you fail.”_

_Then the room became empty and quiet. Just baby Yunho’s crying filled the air. The Queen sighed heavily but her smile was big. She lifted her small child into her arms but Yunho was not very calm. He cried on the whole night until he slept away because of the tiredness._

Max released his shoulders. The air was heavy.

“I see everything.”

Yunho whispered, leaving his spot and crossed his arms. Changmin didn’t follow him. He was still sitting on the floor and had to collect his thoughts.

 

In the Palace the day was not the best for the servants and the Queen. She was angry and she spent the whole day in Yunho’s room. She was just sitting on his son’s bed and embraced the favorite stuffed animal, Bambi. His son liked it the most.

“My Queen, may I join to you?”

Low voice came from the door. The Queen didn’t look at her visitor. She knew it’s her best friend.

“I finished every task today. Even yours…”

“Thanks. Did Jaejoong-ah return?”

“No. He is out in the forest.”

The Queen nodded and closed her eyes. She buried her face into Bambi and her friend hugged her.

“I need on him. He is my only child. You know, I wanted a daughter but now I can’t live without my son.”

“Her Majesty and my best friend in the world, listen.”

The Prime Minister smiled and turned the sad face towards her.

“Maybe you can talk to him.”

“With who?”

“The monster, of course! Talk to him, say a name and say you’re sorry if you fail again and maybe he will forgive you.”

“Forgive me? Now you are by his side, too? Did he spell on you?!”

She jumped and pushed poor Bambi on the bed, into the blanket.

“What? No. I’m just talking about you. Look back, you were the one who challenged him or not? If maybe… if you can’t find out that stupid name just bow and say you are very sorry. But say something! You have to finish what you had begun!”

“Bow? Me? Guessing like an idiot?!”

She laughed up as if it was the best joke what she’d ever heard.

“I am a Queen! I will not bow and I will not say a name! I can’t find out anyway.”

The Prime Minister sighed and looked the pouted woman’s back. She bit into her lower lip and stood up. Suddenly she embraced her and kissed her again.

“What?”

“Now, my Queen you’re acting as a child. You told me you need on your son but you’re still very proud! _If_ … I break your precious pride, perhaps you will bow.”

“What?”

The Queen asked and trembled but the Prime Minister was a stronger woman and pushed her onto the bed.

“It’s my time to help on Yunho.”

 

This person was standing and thought for a few minutes. He was deep in his thoughts and Changmin did not understand. He cautiously touched the Prince’s back who jumped and came out of the trance.

“Do you believe in me? My memories…”

“Max, what you showed me, I know they were right but… now… I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to come with me. If your mother… won’t answer… but she has to answer… it’s maybe a cursed magic what we put on you. If she won’t answer the object of the magic will…”

“Can I die?”

Yunho asked but he didn’t startle. He smiled and it surprised Changmin.

“I didn’t tell her about that. I just need on a name from her mouth. We have to finish this battle properly. Watching your present condition, I am sure the magic plays with you, too.”

"You know what, Max? If she won’t answer and I die in peace in my bed: it’s a possibility. But if she won’t answer I will also die because of my heart. If not, it will be just a luck. I want to spend my time with the people who I love. ”

Yunho sighed and turned towards the rain.

“It would be the best if your name will be so simple like Minseok, Seokjin or _Changmin_.”

And the monster stopped, he almost fell back onto the floor… when he heard his actual name.

“In the fairy tale the king sent his men out to find every crazy name in his empire. When the Queen read up those names she failed and the little elf happily laughed.”

Yunho turned back.

“Maybe it’s the key in this question: your name is so simple like mine.”

Changmin did not answer.

“I will be the one who will find out your name and break the curse what my mother and you put on me! It's the best game for me before I leave this world and I won't fail! I want to hear your true name, I can't die without it!”

The Prince said his words and slowly walked back to the monster. He touched the face and thought of Jaejoong. He really wished the best for his friend in this life because he knew he decided his own fate in this moment. Jaejoong and he, the Prince can never be together! _Their fate was different…_

He leaned closer to the monster who cursed him. If his mother did the same without thinking, he won’t think, too. He will stay with this monster and Max was actually the kindest being in this world. Stockholm syndrome or not: he felt he is falling in love with him.

 

Changmin could not hold back, his body reacted and the grip on Yunho became tighter. He kissed the Prince and the taste was so sweet and Yunho’s skin was very inviting. Changmin could hear the music of the flowing blood… the music of the weak heart. Just a small bite and Yunho will be forever his! Just a small… but he won’t bite. Not now when the Prince finally kissed him and embraced him like he did in his visions. The monster pulled down Yunho’s shirt on his shoulders and kissed into his neck. The boy’s head fell back and closed his eyes. He moaned, too and Changmin wished his name instead of Max. He hated hearing a name what did not belong to him.

“ _Yunho-yah_ …”

He moaned, too and the Prince was under him and Changmin could kiss him everywhere. His great chest was naked and Yunho’s fingers were playing in Changmin’s hair. The monster stole lots of kisses today and the rain outside became heavier until a huge lighting caused a little heart attack for the lovers.   

They jumped and Yunho embraced his neck. Changmin smelled into his hair and cautiously put the boy back.

“Just a storm, baby.”


	12. Sweet and Dark

Yesung was lying on the bed and didn’t remember when he got there.

“Please rest!”

Gentle hand pushed him back and he felt the comfortable pillow again.

“You were the one who killed my father, weren’t you?”

Yesung’s voice was impatient. He didn’t feel his limbs. The whole situation seemed it was a hallucination. His eyes were vibrating when he opened them and felt the food wants to get out of his stomach, so he closed his eyelids. The room was spinning and his arms were tied up to the bed.

“Whatta…”

He shook them but Ryeowook just sighed. He was sitting in the corner and watched the scene. He tried to find out his next step. Changmin was the one who tied up the hunter because he didn’t want to return to stop a possible fight.

“It’s the symptoms of the blood transport technique. I told you, please rest and wait.”

Ryeowook answered on calm tone. He tried to be calm but Yesung really was stepping on his nerves.

“You… created a monster from me? You piece of little shit…”

Ah, it was too much for poor Ryeowook and he left his spot. He was the monster here and he won’t play as Yesung whistles.

“Now, listen on my voice, damned hunter!”

He gulped down his normal sweet habit and acted as a man who got alpha personalities. He hated it but he had to be rude. He caught the man’s jaw and turned his face towards him.

“Open your eyes, Yesung-ah!”

He commanded. His own voice sounded strange to his ears.

“OPEN THEM!”

He was more violent and the answer was just a big piece of saliva into his eyes.

“Okay… you spat on me!”

“What you expected, monster… maybe a kiss?”

Now he was hysterical.

“Calm down or your body won’t heal perfectly!”

Ryewook grabbed the man by his shoulders and shook him again. Yesung wanted to shout something about his kidnapping but… he stopped and opened his eyes.

“Heal properly? What it means?”

Finally, his voice was normal and calm. Ryewook sighed running his fingers through his short hair.

“My best friend saved you with your best friend’s blood. You got Yunho… the Prince’s blood and we could save you from the death.”

“What? You… you saved me and killed Yunho??? You damned…”

“NO!”

It was the very end for his endless calmness and the monster shouted into the hunter’s face.

“Your Prince is the guest of my friend who loves him. Not want to kill him, no! He loves him and they are _fucking_ in the next room!”

He shouted this with the ugly word, yes. He was not proud of himself and perhaps Changmin and Yunho heard everything.

“Shit… I killed your father cause he wanted to kill me… he threatened Changmin and killed my… he killed my whole family, he killed my friends. They were not bad monsters, we didn’t hunt for humans… just the first monster’s children who totally forgot who they are and lost into madness! **_We are exceptions_** … we… we were humans, too.”

He cried. Geez, he started crying in front of his man and he had to sit at the edge of the bed. Yesung could touch him if he wanted to do it.

“We had never hunted for humans. My mother cooked very good and she was the sweetest creature of this world and your father cut her head with cold blood… he laughed and wanted to come to me, I was a big boy because I was born at the beginning of this century. When the nuclear war didn’t ruin everything and the life was more beautiful. The virus attacked us and we turned into monsters, me… my mother… my family and the normal people had forgotten this very quickly so we became the crazy monster… so please don’t say shit things about me! I love humans and have to hide… I…”

“Hey… it’s okay… calm down.”

Yesung’s mood has suddenly changed and wanted to reach the monster. His hands were tied up, though.

“Please cut me down. I won’t hurt you, promise.”

Ryewook didn’t believe him so left the bed.

“Sweetheart, don’t do this to me! You killed my father, you told everything. I appreciate it.”

“You appreciate it?”

“Yes.”

His eyes told Ryeowook the truth and the monster nodded. He cut the hunter off.

“So, you…”

He wanted to ask but the next moment he found himself on the bed and two strong arms pushed him down. He felt his own knife on his neck, holding it by Yesung whose eyes narrowed and looked as a furious lion. He smiled and the Devil could not do this gesture better, he did a tiny scar on the monster’s neck. It started bleeding and Ryeowook really believed it’s the end of his life.

 

Changmin made sex with Yunho. It was fantastic. His imagination was poor: alive was way better. Yunho, he was still young and his twentieth birthday will come soon but… he was something amazing. They found each other and Changmin won’t lose him! He will listen on the Queen if she wants to say her answer but… he decided he will ask out the Prince properly. If the Queen will not give her permission it means he has to do something.

“Are you still with me, hyung?”

Yunho asked, moaning under the strong monster’s naked chest. Max got very nice abs on him and the Prince could not ignore the great view. Max pushed his arms into the soft counterpane and his manly part was inside of Yunho. So the Prince lost his virginity with a monster. He smiled between two actions.

“Yes, I am totally with you, _sweetness_.”

“Sweetness?”

Yunho mouthed. Max really called him so? He liked it, anyway---

“Your skin is like the best food to me… I mean it.”

“Is it a monster thing?”

“Don’t ask too much!”

Max cut their sudden conversation and concentrated better on the sex. He touched Yunho’s nipples with the top of his tongue and made little circles.

“My goodness…”

“Do you like it, sweetness?”

Yunho simply nodded. He barely could answer while this super monster teased him with that super tongue. Now Max found his neck. It was his most sensitive part on his body. He adored if the water cleaned it, now he adores when this monster sucks on it. He didn’t mind it will be purple. Max can do anything what he wants.

“I really want to bite you.”

The older whispered and Yunho gulped. Changmin felt the big artery’s moving under his tongue and… oh, every Gods… he very wanted that bite! Just one little tiny… scar and this boy will belong only to him.

_‘No, Shim Changmin… you have to be patient!’_

He scolded himself and pushed even harder what Yunho liked. The Prince was so tight and Changmin adored the thought that he was the first one for the Prince. Nobody will get him from now on, just Changmin!

_‘Sorry, Jaejoong-shi…’_

Changmin smiled as a winner one and kissed Yunho deeply.

  


	13. Leave behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry because I did not upload, I was very sick. From now on the updates will be weekly again!

Changmin did not hear what was happening in his friend's room and Yunho was so incredible beautiful that he closed his ears and really enjoyed the tiny moaning sounds what his lover made. They were making love on the whole day and he waited for this scene since ages. It was very cool: watching your only love under your body. And Changmin's body was in heat today! He bit into Yunho's neck, just claimed the young Prince. Now, Yunho belonged to only Changmin.

 

In the other room the mood was not so elevated. The knife pointed at the monster's throat and Ryeowook did not fight back. He froze. The hunter has attacked him! It was unexpected because Ryeowook believed in the man's words.

“I could kill you, monster!”

Yesung hissed. His low voice was nothing just clear threat. It was not nice. Ryeowook wanted to cry... he barely could hold back his tears and...

“Oh, monsters have emotions? Maybe, do you want me to believe in your acting?”

“No.”

The monster shook his head and caught into the man's wrist. His voice cracked.

“No... _**I am very afraid of you**_.”

Ryeowook answered and the truth surprised the hunter. _A monster... no,_ _ **this cute being was afraid of**_ _**him**_ _?!_ He pushed harder the sharp object and the blood ran out of the monster's skin. It was red. **Real red**.

Yesung gulped and threw the knife onto the floor. He held the monster in his arms and the blood met his own skin. It drained on his finger. The hunter leaned down, pushing the monster under his chest. Slowly, he licked the scar.

“It is true blood.”

Ryeowook has closed his eyes.

“ _Your blood...”_

He said as cursing and his strong fingers became stronger.

“I'm so sorry. I was a human man before I'd changed into this creature.”

The monster told his long story between his tears. 

“The nuclear war infected some people, me and my friend's families were the first victims. I had had friends... they were the next in this country. We became monsters, we needed to eat blood and fresh meat to survive. The government helped us first but with the years, they forgot about us and two of our friends started to make children. They became insane... they caught by eating from living people who died and suddenly the people forgot about the war and we were the bad guys. Your father killed my mother who rejected to eat meat and blood... she wanted to die but on the normal way. Your father killed her, then killed my father and my best friend.”

“Your best friend? Is it not that other one with my brother?”

Yesung was sitting on him but listened on the monster's voice. It was interesting. The whole story became very interesting.

“His name was Leeteuk. He was my first best friend and the nicest monster... or man in this word. We were a... a pack... or a clan. I don't know but we lived in big families after the virus. We had to defend our kind.”

“So, these monsters outside... are the children of your friends?”

He pointed towards the window and Ryeowook nodded.

“They don't meet with us often and _Chang_... Max was the first one who got this virus and they know him as their Prince. So, my friend... is the Prince of the Night.”

“Prince of the Night?! It is funny because Yunho, my step-brother is the Prince of the Sun. My father was the step-brother of the Queen.”

He started to let the monster and slowly rose from his spot. The blood was still on the man's neck but the scar started to heal itself.

 

It started to rain. The sky created thunder and lighting.

Yesung was just standing there where he was currently and could not look away. His eyes met with Ryeowook and he felt... he will collapse.

“YESUNG!”

The monster ran to him. He embraced him and the hunter looked up. Their eyes have met again. In this moment, hundred and hundred thoughts were circling in his head.

“Why are you so nice with me, Ryeowook-shi? I am so disgusting.”

The monster coughed in his embarrassment. He blushed a little bit.

“You are, yes but I guess... I like you.” He chuckled.

Then Ryeowook walked towards the window. He looked the outside world what rejected his being. Yesung gulped, while he watched this young man who was older than him. _**This**_ monster was really... really nice and kind hearted but in the same time, he was totally lonely. Jongwoon sighed and decided following him.

“I let you go, Yesung-ah.”

Suddenly, he turned and looked into the younger eyes. The hunter stopped and he did not understand. He was happy but... his heart told him the opposite: “ _stay with him_ ”.

“I don't know what I am doing but...”

He spoke and suddenly, he had to embrace the monster. He hugged him. Ryeowook barely could get enough air, he felt he is choking but let the hunter move. Yesung looked into those deep brown eyes and shortly, touched the monster's chin.

“I've never seen such a beauty like you.”

Jongwoon whispered and kissed him. He tasted into those soft lips and tasted the unfamiliar tongue. He pulled the weaker man closer and embraced the monster. Ryeowook, of course did not protest. He **could** not protest and kissed him back. Even, he has seen Yesung closing his eyes. But after some short romantic minutes...

**“KYUHYUN!”**

Ryeowook trembled and Yesung hurried closer to the window. He could see his brother who lay under this mountain and wild monsters wanted to attack him.

 

Kyuhyun had to fight back but lots of monsters were here on this rainy day. When the clouds covered the sun, the monsters attacked them and now Jaejoong-shi was on the bottom of the trap with bloody head. He fainted leaving Kyuhyun alone. The boy lay on his back and looked at his enemies. Their faces formed evil grin, their sharp teeth were out of their mouth and their eyes changed into red. They had gotten sharp nails, too and one of them cut towards the boy. It opened his skin and Kyuhyun will need of some stitches if they once get the chance to go home.

It seemed, the leader of the group, a tall and muscular one left his or her people. Their bodies and faces distorted, normal humans could not tell, which one was man or woman. So, the leader one was stepping to the boy. Kyuhyun kicked and it found but the monster was way stronger and he barely felt the attack. He picked him up and the boy's feet left the ground. The monster held Kyuh by his neck and tightened the grip. The boy was almost suffocated. The air did not reach his lungs... it looked like... he was... going.. to...

**“NO!”**

He heard a familiar loud voice, which was full of with anger. It struck and Kyuhyun fell down.

“I...”

He moaned but his eyes worked not well. He saw stars and finally, he could breathe. Strong arms were around his shoulders and...

“ _Kyuh-yah, are you all right? Please, tell me they did not hurt you?”_

The familiar voice was very worried but the young boy could not look up. He was unwell.

“Ryeowook!”

The man shouted and left his baby brother alone. While Kyuhyun tried to get up, his brother fought with a monster who was ready to kill this Ryeowook.

 

The weak monster was not a good fighter, always Changmin was the one who fought but today, he was not here and Ryeowook was the one who had to help on Yesung's brother. He fought with his little power but the stronger ones attacked very well. He knew he will lose. It was his luck that Yesung was there and helped him out. They fought together...

“ **YESUNG, WATCH OUT!”**

He roared but it happened. Although, he did not want to happen and ran to the hunter. Ha ran... and defended Yesung's back. He knew he fell. Those long nails were in his back and the monster pulled them out. He felt Yesung's sweet scent in his nose... the hunter's arms were quickly embraced him and... they remained alone. He thought they were alone but one monster burst out of laughing behind of them.

“Oh, no...”

Yesung moaned up while he tried to hold the sick Ryeowook.

_“Here... the son of your prime minister, eh?”_

A wild creature was above of the hole and the fainted man was in his hand. Kyuhyun looked at them, too and he wanted to attack but collapsed back.

“Don't dare to move, dongsaeng!”

The hunter shouted but his little brother was so down that he could not do a single nodding. _Now_... Yesung felt he was really alone in this battle. He thought maybe if he has to leave here Jaejoong-ah he could do it. The man was not his friend or family member but... he knew he had to save him.

“I offer you something, 'cause I can hear your working brain, Hunter-shi.”

The wild laughed and dropped the fainted man.

“What did you say?”

“I talked to you, idiot hunter! Leave that one who is by your side and I let you three go.”

The monster walked to him and Yesung tried to step back, instinctively. He held Ryeowook tighter.

The poor monster wanted to faint but he caught in Yesung with his rest of power. Yesung will not leave him behind!

“Leave him there or... I have to kill him.”

The monster suddenly jumped back and pulled up Kyuhyun. The boy was also unwell but of course he was Yesung's blood: he tried protesting from his veins. The wild shook him and pointed his fingers towards him.

“Let him please!”

The hunter tried to beg. What a weakling! He thought...

“Leave him here. He means us a lot and if you obey... you can win in your personal battle.”

The monster licked his lips and touched Kyuhyun's cheek.

“He is beautiful, too but I feel you in his blood. It is disgusting to me. I will kill him because of your hunter blood but I let him go and that minister boy if you handle the monster Ryeowook to me.”

“Who are you?”

Yesung embraced his monster's waist. He did not want to obey but...

“I am their King. I have to kill the current Prince of the Night and my blood will be stronger if I do it. I will drink his Majesty's blood but I need on his only companion.”

“You will kill him.”

“Trust me. Do you want to get this Yunho back, right? Helping on your Queen means giving your hand to Me. I am wild but I am also your man, Hunter-shi.”

The monster grinned. He lied it was clear but his sharp nails was on Kyuh's neck and...

“I have no time for your answer, Hunter-shi. I change my mind and kill him now.”

He said and his fingers...

“ **NO!”**

Yesung shouted desperately and... gently put Ryeowook onto the ground. He was stepping back and closed his eyes in his shame.

“Ah... what a weak man you are.”

He laughed and dropped Kyuhyun down. Jongwoon ran to him and his baby brother was in his arms again.

“Are you all right? Answer me?”

He whispered until Kyuhyun nodded weakly. Then, he looked at the monster who lay on the ground and he was the one whom he kissed. He wanted to kill this wild creature who made a long grimace above of Ryeowook's body.

“ _Changmin-shi, I think I won. I have your name and your family.”_

He whispered and scooped the weak monster into his arms.

“Ryeowook...”

Yesung mouthed, just his sick brother was the one who held him back. He really did not want to leave him...

“ _I love him.”_

“What?”

“Don't hurt him, please!”

“You have no right to give me orders on this field, Hunter-shi. I got what I've wanted, so I let you three go but no once enter into my forest! If you do it again, my people will hunt you down and kill you immediately!”

He snarled and jumped back towards his home... with Ryeowook!

 

_And_... watching his enemy's escaping, Yesung collapsed and he felt he is the only weak one today, not the nice Ryeowook.

 

“ **I am so good in acting, I don't believe it!”**

A sudden happy voice surprised them and Yesung right off turned his head back. He saw Jaejoong rose and wiped the dust down.

“You can thank me a lot, Yesung-shi. I helped you out from that house.”

“What are you talking about?”

Kyuhyun also did not understand.

“What I am talking??? I acted! I hit my head and it was hard, yes. I admit it, I fainted but not so long. After some minutes, I woke up but hearing our monster's name from that wild's mouth was so good to my ears, don't you think am I right?”

“What?”

“It was my whole plan, riding out and fighting against those Wilds.”

He burst out of laughing and Yesung felt the blood will run up into his face.

“WHAT?”

“I know about the name battle, Yesung. The Palace Captain told me about everything.”

He became serious and talked not informally just show who is on higher level here.

“I wanted to become the victim but your brother was my real star.”

“What?”

Yesung looked down but Kyuhyun protested.

“No... I don't know what he is talking about.”

His little brother started to get back his voice and caught in Jongwoon's waist. Jaejoong sighed.

“Well, you are such a man who does not leave suffering his baby brother. I've already acted in the whole forest. I've already acted in the office of our Queen. I shouted Yunho's name because I knew your brother is trying to find you. I heard from his father he got the scene when his son left their home. I stopped the father, he wanted to come for Kyuhyun-ah but I changed his idea. I visited the Queen's office after the monster kidnapped Yunho. Sorry, Kyuhyun-shi, I did not tell you that I talked with your father about this story because I have to act seriously. It was my good luck, we luckily met. I planned before I let run our horses away. I am so sorry again: we had to be the victims so those idiots came out of their holes but it was okay at the end. The stupid monster brought you here, Yesung-shi and... you gave him up, yeah! I heard that the wild monster wants to be the new Prince because Kyuhyun's father did some research about him. The real work of a hunter, right?”

He laughed.

“ **You stupid asshole!”**

Yesung wanted to punch him but Kyuhyun pulled his brother back. Jaejoong really amazed him.

“No. He is right at the end, we saved you. I got you back, Jongwoon-shi. Thanks to my father, too!”

“You are nooo right! You don't know, you little... _and_ _your father_?! Don't stan your father in front of me!”

He kicked into the dust and buried his face in his hands. Jaejoong narrowed his eyes and threateningly walked to the hunter.

“The Queen will be so glad, we pulled out the important name from that Wild who wants to be the next leader, their battle will kill them, not us!”

Kyuhyun nodded but he did not look at his brother. His face was red. He felt what they did was not good but he got back his brother. It was the most important!

“Jaejoong-shi, thank you! I change my words: you are an expert hunter.”

“No, Kyuyhyun-ah. You were right. I am a soldier because of my mother who works for the Palace and I am not a hunter. I am just...”

“You are just a _fucking_ actor.”


	14. Betrayal

Yunho was the one who changed. This time was his first but he hated looking at the ceiling and decided: he took Max by his waist and strongly pushed him on the bed. The monster has almost finished, he was out of him and now, Yunho was the next. 

“I love you so much, Max. Let me show you what I've got.”

He kissed the sweet lips and Max closed his eyes. He did not protest. First, there were his fingers and Max tensed.

“Is it painful?”

“No, just it was a long time ago when I was on the bottom.”

He gritted his teeth what was very cute. His curly hair was a mess on the pillow, Yunho had to run his fingers through the soft locks. 

“Please, do it, Yunho! I can't wait...”

He moaned and the Prince happily obeyed. He pushed in, Max pushed out and this great dance became their routine. Yunho also bit into Max's skin, which was really hard. He could not do a proper bite but it will be purple tomorrow. The monster smiled when the Prince tried to claim him. It was claiming. Max touched Yunho's hips during their dance and followed him. He reacted, too. He moaned, he had to moan because Yunho was great in the bed. Maybe, he was greater than Changmin! No... Changmin won't allow it, never. He will be the leader in this game and Yunho will enjoy their times but... if sometimes... just sometimes Yunho wants to be on the top, Changmin will allow it. 

“Yunho-yah, your first time...”

He tried to ask but words barely left his throat. 

“My first time is awesome, Max hyung.”

“Are you really a virgin?”

Changmin sighed when a stronger move came. The Prince laughed.

“Yes. Am I wrong?”

“What? You are way better than me.”

He caught in his hair and it was the best for Yunho.

“Maybe, my teacher showed me something awesome and I just wanted to do better.”

He licked Max's neck and he felt the tiny answer: Max head was back. 

“I take it as a compliment.”

“Do it, hyung.”

He whispered and played with the nipples. He was licking them, tasted the skin around them and listened on Max's moaning. At the end, it has already been night and the rain also stopped outside. They were lying close to each other and they were caught in their hands. Yunho counted Max's fingers while Max watched him and touched his cheek, which was not on the pillow. 

“I've never believed this moment will come. I thought my head played with me and you could not love me.”

Yunho elbowed onto the bed and looked seriously. 

“As a Prince, I have duties. I have to ask my Mother first, then... I wanna live with you.”

Changmin also sat up. He pulled Yunho into his lap and he leaned on the Prince's back.

“She will never allow it. As a Queen, she needs on heirs and...”

“As a Queen she knows that always women ruled above of NeoKorea. I am not a woman. The citizens barely accept me as the Queen's son. I would take the throne but I am just the Prince of the Sun. If I have a sister, she would be the real heir.”

“The citizens really like you, I saw in the News.”

He hugged Yunho and his grip around the Prince's waist became tighter. He kissed into his neck and Yunho chuckled. 

“You would be the best King.”

“As a King, I could live with you. Just a new law...”

Changmin laughed and hugged him better.

“It is the time to bring you home. It's already dark, my Prince.”

He hated to leave the bed and let Yunho stand up but he can't keep him forever. Yunho was a Prince and he has to go home. 

“I hope my Mother did not send out the whole regiment to look for me!”

Yunho sighed while he took on his trousers. Max waved.

“I can deal with them for you.”

“Ah, please don't do it, Prince of the Night.”

“Prince of the Sun!”

Changmin bowed playfully but Yunho knew it was serious.

“The Night and the Sun love each other, from now on!”

Yunho walked to him and Changmin embraced him once again. 

“The Night loves the Sun...”

“The Sun loves the Night...”

They kissed for long minutes and Changmin wanted to push him on the bed, again.

“I really want you, Yunho. As my mate...”

“Me too.”

The Prince lay on the monster's chest and sighed. 

 

In front of the Palace, there was totally dark.

“What's with the light?”

Max looked at the Prince who shrugged.

“They switch off the power every night. I use a lamp, which is not working with electricity.”

“Well, which is your room?”

“This one.”

Max jumped and Yunho found himself on his balcony. The monster embraced him for the last time and held the Prince's face in his hand. Yunho kissed his palm. 

“I love you, Prince Yunho. Don't forget it...”

“And I...”

 

Yunho wanted to say but in the next moment, the lights were on and Changmin found himself in the circle of soldiers. Yunho is very frightened, he went onto Changmin.

“What's this?”

He asked but the Palace Captain caught his wrist and pulled him out of Max's arms.

“Ouch...”

He shouted, this man was not a joke. Changmin wanted to kill him!

“Well, well... dear Prince.”

He pulled Yunho closer to him but the boy did not want to go. He fought. 

“Dear Prince, your Mother saved you.”

“It was me.”

From the corner, there was Yesung who walked out. Changmin's eyes widened. 

“Of course, Yesung-ah, you and Jaejoong-shi did very well today but... the Queen won.”

“What are you talking about?”

Changmin whispered. The soldiers were around him with sharp weapons in their hands. 

“We have your name, Monster.”

“Name?”

Max started to sweat. He gulped, he thought the ground will open and he will fall in. 

“Name? They have _your name_? Go, Max!”

Yunho shouted into his face. 

“GO!”

He shouted again but the Captain covered his mouth with those strong hand. 

“Leave him! Don't hurt the Prince!”

Changmin wanted to fight and could not hold back his hands. He punched the Captain and Yunho ran to him.

“You bastard...”

The man cursed and waved to the guards. 

 

The Prince ran to him and tried to protect the monster with his own body. It was the last moment what Changmin has seen before one soldier shot into his chest and he lost the outside world: he fainted in Yunho's arms. 

 


	15. The curse: obey!

Changmin woke up in a basement. Maybe, it was a basement because there was dark and smelly. He used his monster eyes to see. They became red when he scanned the area. He tried to stand up but his head played with him: sudden pain and he just fell back, onto his chest.

“Unnecessary forcing your body, kid. You are chained down and poison is in your chains.”

The voice was familiar…

“Who are you?”

Changmin coughed. His tongue did not work either.

“I am your worst enemy.”

He waved and Changmin felt something started flowing into his body. His arteries...

“AAAH!”

He had to roar.

 

The Captain enjoyed the movie. _The movie_ …, which was the torture of a monster: the head of every monster. He waved and his guards let the spikes out of the chains. They looked the monster when he collapsed again and again and the Captain could think of only one thing: the Queen will give Yunho to him and he will be a King if he finished his mission properly. She talked with her after Kim Jaejoong left the Palace. He smiled wide and walked slowly to the cell. He caught the grids and Changmin could see his enemy.

“You lost, Shim Changmin. Your name is mine and you have to obey from now on. It’s the magic, right?”

“No…”

“Yes. I got your name. Out there is a monster who wants to be in your place and he knows your real name. Yesung-shi and Jaejoong-shi were the soldiers who got the name from that monster.”

“Yesung…”

Changmin moaned. It could not be real! That fucking human hunter… and Ryeowook! Where is…

“Where is my friend! Where is he?”

He roared but the Captain just smiled when he waved again. The poison reached his heart.

“Your friend… he is in good hands.”

_And Yunho?!_

“Oh, and I almost forget: the Prince is mine from today on.”

Changmin’s eyes became real red and wanted to jump onto the grids.

“How? You were the one who raped him!”

“The Queen did not see us. She was not there and she told me that she loves the Prime Minister but her son is not good to the Prince. Me, as a true soldier can protect His Majesty very well. You heard her words.”

“No… Jaejoong likes Yunho, too! He won’t let you…”

“He won’t let me marry him, I know. Yesung won’t let me marry him either. There are lots of people who don’t want to see how I will be the King. I can win easily this little battle, my monster.”

The poison was strong and Changmin has almost lost his eyes. He had to vomit but he won’t bow. They could get his name, yes and his body will react if he has to do something but Yunho… Yunho was really his! He won’t hurt him and he won’t let handle him to this disgusting Captain!

“I can see you are thinking, monster. Let your thoughts fly awaí and be mine! You have missions, **Shim Changmin**!”

_‘Oh, no! The spell… the poison… I will break…’_

He fainted and closed his eyes.

_‘You have to remember! Yunho belongs to you… he is only yours!’_

 

The monster rose from the ground and his body changed. His eyes were not the reflection of the real life anymore. He was just a monster who had to obey for his…

“Master?”

The Captain smiled again.

“Yes, my boy. The Prince has died today, right?”

The monster did not answer. It was good.

“You don’t know who you are.”

“Yes.”

“Good. You are my slave.”

“Yes, Master.”

The Captain walked up and down until Changmin was motionless.

“Here, I give the first mission.”

Now the monster lifted his head and looked at his owner.

“Kill Kim Jaejoong!”

 

The Prime Minister was furious. After these beautiful long years and an amazing night in their bedroom… the Queen cheated on her! She betrayed her! She was her best friend and lover! She could not stand this. She was running and broke the door when she opened it. The Queen was in her son’s room and talked to him about something. Yunho lay in the bed, his condition became worse after they shot that monster.

“Ah, you are my…”

“Don’t talk to me!”

The Minister stopped her, lifting her hand.

“What does that mean?”

She pulled a paper out of her robe, which was the new law. The Queen sighed when she read it.

“Oh, it is my new idea.”

“It was your idea??? Pushing my son into the dust?”

“My dear, please! It’s not about Jaejoong-shi.”

The Queen waved and they left Yunho’s room.

“Of course! How can you give your son to a man who is almost ten years older than him and Yunho-shi does not like him! He likes my…”

“He’s in love with that monster, my friend.”

“What?”

They reached their personal room.

“My friend, Yunho fell in love with that monster. I know when I saw him tonight. He does not like Jaejoong-ah.”

“But… my son would treat him good. This Captain… I think…”

“Do you think he is a bad choice? I know you think this.”

“What happened to you, my Queen? Why are you so bad to me?”

The Minister fell on the floor and… she started to cry. The Queen stopped for a moment because she did not see her best friend crying in these years.

“I am not bad to you, but I am also a mother who wants to best for her son. Yunho will forget about Shim Changmin and Jaejoong-ah… he will find a beautiful girl and I want him to marry her one day.”

“But…”

“My son can’t give you grandchildren.”

“I don’t mind if… just my son’s happiness.”

The Queen pulled her up and touched her cheeks. She wiped down the tears and the Prime Minister stopped the crying.

“The monster Shim Changmin belongs to me from today on… and belongs to the Captain who uses him to do some dirty tasks.”

“What?”

“Shim Changmin has to kill his own kind with his hands. It’s the best if I give my son to the Captain and we can use him together.”

“Killing his kind?”

Her eyes followed the Queen’s back.

“Yes. I trust the Captain. He won’t betray me.”

She turned to her and embraced her friend. The Prime Minister hugged her back and she hoped the Queen won’t disappoint in him.

 

The Captain let him out and Changmin disappeared. He was sure; the monster will follow his first task. If he did it, the Queen and he can really use him to kill his kind. After, he killed his friends… he has to watch how the Captain will marry Yunho.

 

 

 


	16. The real war begins now!

Ryeowook woke up in his room and he touched his back of head: blood was on his hair. He could get up and move to the door. The place was unfamiliar and he did not know the smells.

“Where I am?”

He asked from himself.

 

The beast was eating from his human dinner when he got the news: the captive is up. He dropped the man's hand down and licked his bloody lips. Their home was under the ground, it was dark and the sun never burnt their body. They did not use electricity, they used their own eyes to see.

“Master Kibum, your 'guest' just woke up recently.”

“Thank you. Now, let me in.”

He gritted his sharp teeth and the guard obeyed.

 

Ryeowook froze when the door was opened. He showed his back for the visitor. Shortly, he took a brief glance back and he saw that monster from the corner of his eyes.

“Welcome home, Ryeowook-shi.”

The monster licked his lips again and attacked his guest.

 

Jaejoong walked up and down, he was concerned. Yunho's condition became worse and worse, that monster has really burnt into the Prince's mind.

“He is in under the ground. The Captain watches out of him.”

Yesung was in the room, of course. After, he has shot the monster, they said out: 'Shim Changmin' above of his body and the monster itself reacted: his eyes were lit up and they could move his body with command words.

“Well, it's the curse if a monster lose a battle.”

Jaejoong was thinking loud and crossed his arms. Yesung did not answer but sighed. His eyes were on the Prince's window.

“Truly, I want to get to punch you, Master Jaejoong.”

He mumbled and the other person gulped.

“It's the time to the end of the monster's life, don't say you feel sorry because of the other one?”

Jaejoong hissed and sat close to Yunho. He touched his friend's cheeks.

“He has fever.”

He sighed. Yesung could not answer. He was very angry. He was angry of Jaejoong and...

“I want fighting... with **You**!”

Jaejoong silently nodded. He understand the hunter but he wanted to finish this whole monster thing and hated these kinds from his heart. He wanted the death of all of them. Before he was standing up, he kissed Yunho and whispered something important for the Prince. Then, he and Yesung left the room together.

“Where do you want that cat-style fight, Yesung-shi?”

The soldier mocked but he lost his smile when suddenly, the hunter has turned on and punched into his face. The older man kicked his arms and Jaejoong barely could fight back. After some seconds, he got the speed and did some strikes in.

“Uh, you are very quick, I waited this from a hunter!”

He tried to laugh and kick in the same time but now Yesung leaned down and did a long circle with his leg. Jaejoong was in the way and found himself on the floor. Yesung used his time and jumped on the younger's lap: he caught down the soldier and looked into his eyes.

“The other one was not bad. You made a big mistake, Jaejoong-shi.”

He hissed into the younger ears and took the neck into his hands: he used most of his powers and Jaejoong started to see stars. He was choking, Yesung was very strong, he underestimated the older.

 

“I want to know where did you bring Ryeowook?”

Jaejoong's face was very red but Yesung had to keep on. He wanted to show who the stronger was! In this moment, he wanted to fight... because he loved that monster. He hated the thought but he fell in love with him... and Ryewook helped to save his little brother.

“I...I...”

Jaejoong mumbled but it was not understandable.

“What?”

Yesung leaned closer but still, his hands worked. Suddenly, Jaejoong tried to lift one of his hand and Yesung turned towards the point where the younger one pointed.

 

Changmin was not himself. He knew the monster moving without his permission, it looked like he was a prisoner of his own mind. He could look with his eyes but the movements were not belonging to him. He did not talk with his mouth, he was not the one who moved his own lips and the real monster broke out of him. He hoped, he can change this way but he was still weak. The shot, which Yesung made into his chest and the poison from the chains really worked and his monster blood woke up, dominated his entire being.

_'Fuck, I have to fight!'_

He thought when he looked down and saw Jaejoong.

_'What are these two idiots doing?'_

He asked, almost laughed when looked at the two who were lying on the floor, Yesung was on the top of the young soldier but their eyes... when they looked at Changmin, they showed real fear.

 

The monster found them, his eyes were red, he trembled because of the scent of human blood and was ready to fulfill his errand.

 


	17. The last night

Changmin lost his eyes, his body moved forward and he did not do anything. He was the captive of his own body. When he felt the blood was draining down on his fingers he heard one sharp scream. Scream, which was so bad to his heart. Not because of the voice, it belonged to one of the boys or... they roared together?

' _What have I done?_ '

He thought and stepped back.

...

Yunho tried to walk but his legs has almost given up. His condition became worse, he really caught to his chest where his heart drummed. He sweated, he was warm and... he had to step. Walking to the door now was a big mission but outside, his friends had need of him. The problem of his heart was very complex: there were days, months when he felt nothing, he lived like a normal young adult, even he had gone to the college with Yesung and made some Palace festivals with his Mother _but the other days_...

_On the other days_ , he was like a living skeleton, he could not leave his bed, he was the captive of his room and barely could breathing or eating. He was sweating and sleeping all day and his heart: it pained. By every drum: it pained like the Hell!

The Prince found the door handle, he took it into his weak hand and... opened the door. The scene was terrible, simple terrible. Yesung, Jaejoong and...

“ _Chang_... Changmin.”

He moaned quietly. The others did not hear him.

' _I've found out your name earlier than the Captain or the Queen. Why do you listen on them? Why_?'

He was right. He said the monster's name in his home not knowing, it was his name. He just joked but... _**and maybe, it was the problem**_.

“NO!”

He roared on his broken voice and his legs instantly started to run. Even, he could push away Yesung, the hunter tried to stop his brother but just today... just today his Yunho, the weak Prince was faster than anybody in this palace. He jumped in front of his brothers and today, he saved Jaejoong's life.

...

_The monster was ready to kill. He killed but not the man who was his target. He did not understand why but he was holding the weak body in his hands and did not let the boy fall onto the floor. The kid's blood was very familiar, he had to lean closer and smelled his neck. He touched the young man's skin. His heart pained in this moment. The monster realized: what he killed, **it was his mate**._

 

 

The Queen was sitting in Her office and elbowed on her desk. She waited for her Captain. For now, Shim Changmin may belong to them and she was ready to give him his first mission. She thought of her best friend or _her_ _lover_? She did not find the words: how to call the Prime Minister?

The Minister was a woman, it was odd to her and she could not really accept the feeling what she felt towards her friend. She liked but – and she shook her head – this love was odd.

She liked Jaejoong-ah and accepted the boys seeing together but she always thought of it was just a brother thing and Jaejoong was always very popular among the girls. She wanted to find the best girls for the boys.

“My Lady?”

The Captain arrived, bowed and his smile was somewhere bizarre.

“What did you do with the monster?”

The Queen looked up, she hid her thoughts behind her bodylanguage.

“My Queen, he is ready to be Yours.”

“Good. Good job...”

 

The Captain noticed the uncertainty and he hit onto the desk. The Queen was very surprised but the sudden gestures won her.

“You can meet him tomorrow.”

The woman nodded and turned her chair away. She showed her back for the soldier and talked on this way.

“If _our little action_ was successful, I gave Yunho, my son... You can marry him. He won't give you children but I hope, you will use somebody who is fulfill this task.”

“I like women, too, My Lady. I will protect His Majesty and his life will be... very happy.”

“If he want to meet Jaejoong-shi, you have to allow to him.”

The Captain's eyes suddenly became wilder. It was big luck the Queen did not see him.

“Buu... but Jaejoong-shi likes him on that way, My Lady. If I will be his husband this...”

His voice trembled, the Queen noticed and her brain created a new idea.

 

“ **SHUT UP, MISTER!** ”

She shouted and the Captain froze. She turned back and her face was angry.

“If **MY SON** want to meet his friend, you will allow it! **_If not_**... I can break the marriage easily. You are my helper but my son is my son, Captain-shi! Don't forget it!”

She left her desk and her side almost touched the man's. She partly looked at him.

“He is a Prince, you are **just**... a soldier. Don't dare imagine you are equal with us! You can be with me, we can play our dirty dance together but Yunho will be always first for me! _**Plus**_ \- she pressed her tone - **I will be always above of you!** ”

She left the room and the Captain has never been so angry.

 

 


	18. In a whole new world

Yunho fell out of this world and opened his eyes in a new time. He fell down, his body was healthy and he was… dancing?! Yes. He felt the sharp nails in his chest yet but he worked in a dancing room and nobody could tell that he was a Prince. He wore normal street clothes, with normal shoes and his partner was very into their practice. Shortly, he stopped and turned his head towards the window, which showed another area.

“Neh, Yunho hyung… I really wanna stop now. I danced out of my soul today.”

Sweet and tired voice hit his ears and automatically, he smiled. When he looked back over his shoulder, his partner sat down and wiped his sweated neck with the towel.

“We have to finish this, Changmin-ah… then, we can go home.”

“I have a date with Amber-shi tonight, hyung. We are going to try out a brand new restaurant. Do you wanna come with us?”

Yunho smiled again. His dongsaeng was very funny.

“Why do you want me to join to you?”

“It’s not that kind of date, we are friends with Amber. You can join if you are hungry, hyung.”

“Thanks but… I am tired, too, Changmin-ah. Come home safely.”

Changmin nodded and suddenly, jumped to Yunho and embraced his shoulders.

“I love ya!”

He smiled and kissed his hyung’s neck.

“Ah… you, baby!”

Yunho shoved him and playfully, wiped down the dongsaeng’s saliva.

 

Their dancers went home, too and the manager left him in front of their flat.

“I’ll go late, don’t wait for me, hyung.”

Changmin said and Yunho wanted not to wait for him. He closed their door, took of his clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water on his skin was so good; he wanted to stay in the bathroom forever.

_‘It was a crazy dream…’_

He thought of yesterday night and the feeling did not want to leave his mind. Dreams have often caused residual feelings but it was really… different.

“Monsters… I am as a Prince… I ate too much.”

He laughed up shortly, and pulled after his towel. He washed his teeth and dropped himself in front of the television. He turned it on.

_“Now, the news: Researchers are developing a new technology, which has effect on the body of experimental rats… this amazing thing can be a biological weapon, too.”_

Yunho yawned. He heard the rest of words but his eyes slowly started to lose the battle: he slept away on their couch.

 

_“… and this virus – continued the interviewer – can take an effect on the mankind if once it gets out of this room._

_The guest laughed but the doctor was very serious. The reporter asked him again._

_“What if the virus accidentally goes out?”_

_The doctor gulped._

_“I don’t want to see this possibility. The result can be… deadly.”_

 

Changmin found Amber inside of the restaurant and smiled at her. The tomboy waved and she has made her order.

“Sorry, I was very hungry, oppa.”

“Don’t feel sorry, me too. How the food is?”

He watched the tteokbokki, which’s smell was very good. He licked his lips.

“I ordered one for you, I knew you like this.”

“Great!”

Changmin jumped in his seat and the girl laughed.

“Where is Yunho-shi?”

“Perhaps… he is already sleeping in peace. This dance is amazing but very hard one, Amber. I think he wants to die one day on the floor of the dance practice room.”

“Haha, I notice this, oppa!”

Too much people were on this place but they did not notice the idols. They could eat their food without disturbing. When they finished, they met with Leeteuk hyung and Ryeowook-shi.

“Guys, where were you? We did not see you inside?”

“By that table, Amber-shi.” Ryewook embraced her and they headed towards their car.

“It was a fun night, oppa. Good bye!”

“Sleep well!”

Changmin said his ‘good bye’ and shut the car’s door. He texted to Yunho but no answer came back.

“My… hyung…”

He mumbled under his nose and hurried with big steps up. He closed the door, left his shoes in the hall and found the sleeping hyung. He put his hands on his hips and turned off the TV. He looked at him since minutes when he finally decided to make the first steps.

“I am really into you tonight, Jung Yunho!”

He coughed and leaned down… slowly attacked: first his hands were under the hyung’s T-shirt, and then he kissed into the neck what he liked so much.

“Mmm…”

His partner moaned as a good boy. His reactions were always great when Changmin touched him.

“ _Chanmin-ah_ …” he yawned and his eyes found the maknae.

“Good night, my hyung! I hope you slept well because I’m not gonna leave you alone tonight.”

He looked like a devil and kissed a point on Yunho’s chest… _this point, which was hurt for the dancer._

 

...

“Yunho… **YUNHOOO!** ”

Yesung screamed and Changmin… Changmin knew what the monster did. Jaejoong jumped up, too and pulled the body out of the monster’s embrace.

“No… **NO!** ”

The son of the Prime Minister roared and was ready to kill this _f…ing_ monster. Yesung knelt down and tried to find a sign, which told him that Yunho was still alive _but_ … and his eyes started to create teardrops.

“Yunho-yah…”

He could not look at the Prince. He could not touch his brother’s lifeless but still warm body. He… he wanted to be the one who dies today… but it was so impossible that he lost his little brother… _it was so impossible_...

 

 


	19. Two worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not abandon this series, I admit I was lack of inspiration. Taemin-shi's 'Sexuality' plus Yunho & Jaejoong's back again gave me some ideas. I am need on just our "old" maknae's return!!! ;-)  
> The spring was also hard in my work, and yes... no words: I started other stories with other groups here. 
> 
> I'm so sorry You have to wait!

Changmin was great. Tonight will be written in their secret diary as the best night of their life and Yunho was very pleased for his maknae's bed skill. His chest was the only one, which hurt as fuck when the younger man kissed it.   
"Are you still with me, hyung?" the maknae seemed he was worried for his leader but Yunho touched the younger cheeks and he sat up to give a kiss for Changmin.   
"I guess, there is air under my ribs. It's okay."   
"It happens with me often, too." Changmin nodded but he was too busy dealing with the leader's health. "I won't live you hanging." he continued what he has begun.  
"Please, don't dare to finish what you are doing right now." Yunho's head fell back and he bit into his lower lip when Changmin touched a sensitive part on his skin.  
Still on this night, around two o'clock, which was truly a ghost hour, Changmin was resting his head on his lover's chest and was thinking of their relationship. He did not know why but he felt something wrong will happen with them. Now, he just wanted to be with Yunho and watch out of his slow and calm breathing. After sex, it was his favourite progamme. He does do this often, it was his own right to watch Yunho. This man was the best thing in his life and he was afraid of himself: he was afraid of how possessive he becomes as if it's about Yunho.

‘I am afraid of myself how I love him. This love is the craziest thing what has happened with me in my life.’ he was thinking on this way and his eyes found his phone on their nightstand.

It showed it’s very late and he had to get a bath. The cold shower will make his brain to be clear again. He was needed on super cold water!

Until Changmin was heading into the bathroom, Yunho slept and he was dreaming about a fantasy world. This world was very weird and he was seeing even his ex-boyfriend and ex-group member: Jaejoong along with Yesung-shi from Super Junior. They were kneeling above of Yunho’s lying body and tried to wake him up. Why? Why they don’t let him sleep more? Wait...! It’s already a dream, he is maybe sleeping in his bed but somehow he knew he was dreaming and it seemed, the situation was very serious and he could not talk with his friends.

He was also surprised because he had not dreamt about Jaejoong since years... since they separated but in this dream, it looked like his ex was very sad and his eyes wanted to kill someone. Oih, he had barely noticed Changmin but he was also there, he was little bit bigger and... he was weird with muscles and claws... what’s with this dream? Jesus... Yunho won’t eat fat food again!

Geez... Changmin looked like he was a monster or werewolf or... Yunho did not care but the maknae was the craziest in this world. Jaejoong was looking at him with those eyes what he used on the day when they broke up. He wanted to stab Changmin. The clothes were some extra funny, too: Jaejoong used his K-drama clothes, whitch he wore in the dr. Jin series or something like that. Yesung has have a sword on his left side and Changmin... at least the maknae wore normal Jeans and shirt – which were now soaked with blood.

“What am I doing on the floor?” Yunho was walking closer until he could find himself lying and... aigo... dying.

Jaejoong was shaking him and Yesung was shouting his name trying to wake Yunho up. Yesung formed a word of ‘brother’ on his lips??? Yunho won’t tell about this dream for Changmin, he will be extra jealous if Yunho will mention Jaejoong. The maknae’s most sensitive topic was their ex member who was a trash when he broke up wih Yunho. But Yesung-shi... Yunho did not understand anything. He tried to look around but suddenly, he has seen himself, standing in front of his eyes. It was funny watching your own body who was watching at you. Yunho tried to touch the other self’s arm but he could not do it. He touched the point where his hand was but he just felt the air. Cold air...

“Ghost!” he mouthed and he really hated the ghosts and now, he truly wanted to wake up.

He started to run away but himself ghost followed him, he was faster and Yunho saw himself again.

“Leave me!” he shouted but in a dream, the words did not come out of his mouth easily.

The ghost smiled, he did not look so dangerous but Yunho feared. The ghost Yunho approached him slowly, Yunho could not save himself and run again, the ghost was close to his body and he embraced Yunho. Their eyes were looking themselves since long seconds, it seemed they were long minutes and the ghost has leaned forward, Yunho closed his eyes but he felt when the other Yunho merged with his body. They had met in a good embrace - and after this has happened - Yunho woke up in his bed.

He sweated and the sheet was totally wet under him. It was four o’clock in the morning and Yunho has immediately looked for Changmin. Luckily, the man was sleeping on Yunho’s left side and his dream would have been peaceful.

“The lucky devil.” Yunho cautiously caressed the maknae’s hair, he did not want him to wake up.

“Aigo!” he stretched his arms and legs and left the bed. “This dream... was funny.” he laughed but stopped when he spotted the mirror.

The scene – where he was dying - was playing again and he has got second thoughts:

_‘Why am I so sure that it wasn’t just a dream? Did I forget about something important???’_


	20. Returns to the past

Jaejoong couldn’t believe it! This monster killed him! Shim Changmin killed his… his… the boy whom he loved. The boy…

“Yunho-yah, no…!” he was shaking the body, which was still warm and Yunho shortly smiled before he closed his eyes.

He died in Jaejoong’s arms.

“No--- NOOO!” Jaejoong jumped and pulled out his sword, cut towards the monster who was standing there as a statue and watched them.

He watched them then he noticed his bloody fingers. In this moment, the scary eyes changed and Shim Changmin got back his life.

“What… what have I done?” he was watching the body on the floor and Jaejoong pushed a sharp weapon onto his neck.

“You can lie to the other monsters but not to me, Shim! You killed him with cold blood!” he roared and attacked.

Changmin had to jump away, the sword has almost cut into his arm and Yesung had to jump between the boys.

“Jaejoong-ah, it’s not the time for revenge!” he stretched his arms and looked at the two men.

Changmin… the monster seemed he got his soul back and his mind returned, his mind, which noticed Yunho.

“What the hell happened???” he shouted and fell on the floor and knelt by Yunho’s side.

He shook the weak and young body twice or four or ten times but the boy did not give any sign of the life. When he was shaking the boy, he spotted his bloody fingers and Yunho…

“I did do this? DID I DO THIS?” he roared and looked at Yesung.

Jaejoong’s eyes were full of with tears along with the hunter. They cried and Yesung silently nodded.

“You killed my little brother. He saved Jaejoong and you killed him. He died because of us and now… you are free. You got back your mind and body after he died, maybe he broke the spell. The Queen and You made a contract above of my cousin and he was in the middle.”

He was mumbling but Changmin has perfectly understood the man’s words. Yunho’s death was the final thread, which tied him to the Queen. With Yunho’s death they were both free… free…

He looked down at the dead boy whose face was pale as the fresh snow. His lips were outstanding rose-red. Changmin had to take him somewhere else.

“You are Snow-White, from now on.” he whispered and pulled under the light body, scooping the prince into his arms.

Jaejoong jumped into his way, of course.

“Where do you think to bring him, freak? He is mine!”

“Yours? He was always mine, Kim Jaejoong-shi. He had never been yours. He saved your fucking life, thank to you I lost him. He was the best thing what I could get and I waited for only him. Thank to you, humans… we could not be happy. He died because of US!”

He cried now, too and turned towards the two men, looking seriously-meaningly into their eyes. Jaejoong froze, Yesung just could stare his brother’s body.

‘ _They really liked each other!_ ’ Changmin shortly thought and his face blushed.

“The Captain can’t get him, Yesung-shi! I know he and the Queen are the ones who are behind all of these things and…”

“Watch out of your dirty mouth, Monster! You are talking about His mother!” Jaejoong’s eyes could kill him but Changmin ignored the man.

His eyes were on the hunter who nodded.

“I noticed your words, Shim. Take him and… he is… yours.”

He let the monster go with Yunho. Changmin had never thought this man will let him be free. He hated this man but he knew he was wrong. The only bastard here was Jaejoong who was allied with the Queen and the Captain. They kidnapped his best friend; he just hoped Ryeowook was still alive. He will save him and they will vanish from this country if Yunho…

He could not continue. He left from the castle. Yunho was in his arms, his body started to be cold and Changmin just wanted to find him a beautiful place, which was far away from this rotten world. The Prince had never belonged to this world… his Yunho from the past and this man were the same: because he had had a Yunho in his normal human life who died after the virus destroyed the population. He died because of his body was not accepted the monster DNA and he had been reborn in this time.  Changmin has almost fainted above of the baby’s crib because he felt his Yunho and he had to make this contract: be dangerous or not… he wanted to get Yunho in his life again.

He tried to hide the truth from Ryeowook but it was not easy. Maybe Ryeowook has already found it out because of Yesung. He ran with the fastest speed and reached a calm area in the forest. He wanted this place: a small lake was standing close to him and brought Yunho here. He knelt with the boy in his arms and he has done nothing since minutes. He was just sitting there and let the brown leaves falling on them.

“I love you, hyung. You know it, right?” he touched the calm face.

“You are my hyung forever, does not matter, in which time you reborn, you are always _the man of my life_. In this time, you were just a teenager but I could see your adult features… you are always so brave and beautiful and… I can’t watch out of you! I never learn, hyung… I’m so sorry!” he was sobbing silently, his shoulders were shaking. “And you knew you will die in this battle!” he cried up and pushed into the light sand. “You knew you will die, you told me in my house! ARGH…!” he roared and collapsed on Yunho. “Please, come back to me… please…”

 

Yunho woke up and stretched his arms, after the sex was everything cool and he could sleep a lot in this night. He lay close to Changmin after he left the bathroom and the weird dream… he won’t tell about this to the younger man.

“Aigo, hyung. Your eyes are cat’s eyes on the early mornings.” Changmin was a super lover, he wanted to kiss him.

He elbowed on the bed and Yunho let him climb upon his chest and he let Changmin’s tongue into his mouth.

“You are… oh…” he pulled his legs back but Changmin’s Voldemort smile came out and Yunho knew this morning will be long again.

They left the house late afternoon. SMTOWN will be this night and they arrived for the rehearsal. F(x) girls welcomed them and Krystal ran into Changmin.

“Aigo, girl… are you okay?” the maknae touched her head and the singer blushed.

Amber elbowed into her ribs and smiled pulling his eyebrows up.

“She has a looong night… if you know how I mean.” she laughed and Krystal looked at her with sharp eyes.

“It was not my fault that the stupid Kai does not get the meaning of my text and came to our dorm. Aaand, it was also not my fault when I let him in the house through our door.” she coughed and Amber also blushed.

Changmin smiled at them. These girls were funny, he liked them but he spotted his Super Junior hyungs and ran to them. They were like a pack always and Ryeowook was in the middle today.

“I won’t let Kyuhyun to sing that song again, it was super weird, even the fans stopped screaming and taking photos.”

“It was you who jumped out with Red Velvet fruit costumes, hyung.”

“Hey, you told me in the rehearsal you liked it.”

“It was just a joke. You took it seriously.”

“Kyuhyun-ah…”

“Guys!” the TVXQ duo stopped smiling and welcomed the boys.

“Ah, Changmin-ah… don’t listen on this man anymore, I’m not a coward!”

“Nobody told you are a coward you were just very weird in that costume!” Kyuhyun now protested from his veins.

Leeteuk was there to stop this fight.

“What the Hell had happened?” Yunho laughed kissing Leeteuk hyung’s cheek.

“Aish, your aigo is still the same, Jung Yunho. Never change! Eh… these two are fighting because of Yesung who told Ryeowook he was crazy in that fruit costume, even the fans did not like it. Kyuhyun agreed and now these two are fighting.”

“And where is Yesung-shi?”

Leeteuk shrugged.

“Have no idea. He told us he feels unwell, maybe a virus or something attacked his body and he is resting home. He won’t sing tonight.

“We wish him quick recovering; tell him… oh, we need to go!”

Yunho embraced his maknae and duo has begun his rehearsal. During the dance nothing much happened but Yunho started singing and he felt strong headache. He stopped for a second and Changmin noticed it, he continued the job, though. Yunho felt strong vomit will come up from his stomach but finished the work well. He had to kneel and Changmin rushed to him, touched his shoulder. One of the dancers asked about Yunho and the maknae told them everything is okay.

“Are you all right, aren’t you?” he whispered while he has knelt to Yunho’s side and touched his hyung’s forehead.

“Okay… let me stand up.”

“Go home if…”

“NO! I will work, maybe we rested too much and it hit my head.” he ignored Changmin’s anxious face.

“Really? Bring you cold water or…?”

“I am all right, Changmin-ah! Go down, it’s f(x) time.” he waved and the younger man sighed.

“You are very stubborn; do you know it, right?”


	21. A whole new world

Yunho felt he will vomit and he reached the restroom in time. He rushed behind of Changmin and the maknae just saw the door, which was closed in front of his nose.

“Are you all right, hyung?”

No answer but heard the voice of sickness.

“Yunho?”

“Leave me alone, Changmin!”

The maknae was stubborn, so he opened in.

“You are sick!” he covered his mouth when Yunho vomited.

He knelt to his hyung and touched the cheeks.

“It’s dirty here… don’t do this.” the older moaned, he wanted to get up.

“You are really a fool if you think I care about the floor. You are sick; you have to go home and rest.”

“We have to work!”

“Yes, of course and you want to give this flue thing to the other artists here, right?”

“Changmin!”

“Hyung, I know you are a stubborn bastard like me but you are looking terrible.”

“The make-up master can do miracles.”

He got up pulling the younger with himself. Changmin crossed his hands.

“Hyung… you are… argh!”

“I learned from the master.” he winced while he was washing his hands and face.

For a moment, he had to close his eyes, his balance played with him.

“Yunho!” Changmin has immediately been on his side and tried to stand.

“Okay…” he sighed, taking deep breath. “I had a weird dream yesterday.” he whispered, Changmin did not understand.

“Dream?”

“Yes. I saw myself: I was a teenager in weird clothes… you were also there… your older self… and _Jaejoong_ …”

“Jaejoong?” Changmin hissed and slowly turned Yunho to look at his face. “Is this man again in our life? Is it the cause why you are sick?”

“No! You misunderstand me. It was just a dream. I was dead, I guess.”

“Jesus, you are very sick, I call for the manager hyung! We cancel your program!”

Yunho wanted to stop his friend but the next time something invisible hit his head and found himself on the floor.

“YUNHO!” Changmin shouted.

Yunho fell on the floor and Changmin lifted him into his lap. His phone fell some meters away and the maknae sighed.

“I will kill you later.” he addressed for the object and gently started to hit Yunho’s face.

He was gentle, wanting him to wake up and finally, the hyung slowly gained back his conscious and opened his eyes.

“Hyung… oh, thank you!” big rock has fallen down from Changmin’s heart.

“ _Hyung_?” the older looked up and he asked that from Changmin.

“Yeah, thanks you are back. Right now, I will be very serious and cancel your schedule… no! Do not protest!” he helped the surprised Yunho up, who looked like he was not in this world.

“Changmin-shi?” he asked and Changmin stopped.

He smiled when he turned back.

“You are very formal today. Is it the virus in you? Com! We have to call a car for you.”

“A… a car…?” Yunho stopped and he touched his head.

He did not understand anything.

“Hyung, I know you hit your head but it’s too much.” Changmin was bored with it and pulled for Yunho’s arm.

He got the T-shirt and pulled the older out of the restroom.

“Changmin-shi? Where I am?” Yunho wanted to ask but some unfamiliar people attacked them down.

“No… Leeteuk hyung… he is all right. He is sick… don’t go closer!” Changmin was wiping the people out of their way.

When they reached their room, Yunho looked more terrible. He had to sit down.

“Wait here, okay?” Changmin ordered and Yunho knew he won’t go anywhere.

Actually, he did not know where he was.

 

He spotted a mirror in front of the chair and slowly stood up. His balance was playing with him; he took few steps forward and looked in the clear glasses. His eyes grew wilder when he watched himself in these extreme weird clothes and what was on his face? Was it real make-up??? He licked the rouge on his lips then shook his head.

“Where I am and where are the others? Why Changmin-shi is so weird and younger than me?”

He was asking from his reflection.

“ _And_ … how old I am?”

He asked lastly but the door opened and he turned quickly to the…

“Yesung hyung?” he shouted, finally a familiar face!

“Yes, I know.” he was familiar but was still…

The man in front of him was rather pale and his nose was running non-stop. He wore not too many clothes… _weird clothes again_???

“Hyung?”

“Yunho-yah, I am sick but I have to sing. They can’t cut me out of the lines. Sorry if I… oh…” he stopped and maybe he saw Yunho’s face…

“Are you also ill?”

Yunho really did not understand what’s going on here.

“Hyung, where is Jaejoong and your sword?”

“Sword??? Yunho-yah… ah… I see, is it a hidden camera, isn’t it?” he smiled and reached for the door.

“If it is then, tell the director I’m not capable for the game.” he left the room and Yunho remained alone.

The boy gulped. He was scratching his back of neck and looked around. There were lots of clothes in this room and two mirrors with tables. He was shivering; it was a little bit cold. The other table was standing close to his and on there were objects…

“Is it a real laptop or an ebook?” he was amazed and touched them, lifted up one and started shaking it.

“Wow…” he mouthed but Changmin arrived back and smiled when spotted what Yunho was doing.

“Are you really that sick, hyung? It is my tablet.”

Yunho has immediately dropped it back.

“I am just… amazed of the old technique.”

“Old??? It is fresh new, hyung! I called a car for you, you need to rest!”

Yunho nodded and pulled for his… coat? Yes, it was maybe a coat.

“Hyung? Don’t take home the costume, it is your jacket.” he showed his hands and helped Yunho into the warm… material.

“Yesung arrived two minutes ago and he…”

“I know about him, he tries rehearsing.” Changmin said and embraced him as sudden as he could do it.

Yunho just blinked.

“Go home and sleep a lot, okay? We know this single performance means a lot to you but you can’t dance while you have a virus in your body.”

“Da… dance???” Yunho moaned.

“I told you: do not protest!” Changmin took his cheeks into his warm… sweet warm… hands and kissed Yunho.

The boy lost. His body became weaker and his legs… he felt he will faint but Changmin stopped the long kiss. 

 

The car… oh, the car was amazing for the boy who came from the future where these vehicles and industry were not a part of the life and the car was his favorite!!! It was the car what he was always watching in the old books. Internet was in his life, too but it was very weak, normal citizens could not use it, just in schools and in work.

Yunho used it sometimes, along with Jaejoong and Yesung, they were the part of the palace. But this year’s wifi was so quick and wonderful! He learned how to use his phone until they reached his apartment!

“Changmin will hold the performances, don’t worry.” the guy opened the car for him and Yunho nodded.

He did not understand a word but nodded in agreement. For his luck, the guy escorted him up and opened the flat. He wished good resting and left him alone. Yunho walked into the huge living room and was amazed again. Tones of books: mostly mangas and comics, lots of games for their Xbox(?) and a table tennis! Wow… the kitchen was also wonderful and finally he found the personal rooms. One of the rooms was way bigger than the other with a huge-sized bed and Yunho hoped he did not make a mistake that he has fallen on this comfortable and soft sleeping place.

“It is better than mine.” he moaned and after some minutes, he was sleeping like a tired baby.

His dream was surprising but it could give a result for his problem. He met a man who looked like himself. He was older, like this body, in which he was right now and Yunho could understand the situation. The other self was blinking at him and they saw Changmin for a moment.

“Changmin hyung!” Yunho wanted to reach him - he could not touch the monster - the other Yunho did not get it.

“He is… my boyfriend is sobbing?” he mouthed and younger Yunho was shaking his head.

“He is my monster friend.”

“We can talk?” the older asked.

He was surprised. The younger, too.

“It seems we can talk. He does not hear us.”

“I am TVXQ’s U-Know, and you?”

“I am Jung Yunho, Prince of the Sun.”

The older was very-very surprised.

“I am from the XXI. century.”

“I am from the future, after the Monster Apocalypse. Monsters and humans have to live together, we are afraid of them, fighting with them. He is one of them.”

The older froze.

“Is it you?” he pointed at the body, which was in Changmin’s lap.

“It looks like, I am dead.”

“What happened? Why is he crying?” he hated to watch the sobbing maknae.

Monster or not, this man looked like his Changmin-ah! The younger self shrugged.

“I guess the monster in his body killed me. It’s a long story but a spell made him to be a bad guy and he had to kill me.”

“He is crying.”

“He was in love with me. I liked him, too.”

The older looked like he was in confused.

“You are in my body, I have to go home.” the older became more serious.

“I don’t know how to give it back to you. If I’m dead in my world, I will…”

“But that’s my life! You can’t live it!”

The older became histerical and slowly approached the younger.

“Maybe…” Yunho pulled himself together. “Maybe, there is a cause why I am in your body.”

The older stopped and looked at him. He waited for a very good answer why this guy was in his body!

 

 


	22. New magic

Yunho wanted to think. His alter ego was standing in front of him, telling him that he can't give his life back. Makes no sense! Yunho has to go home! This young boy whose face was really looking like him: he can't dance, ha can't sing... Changmin and he are brothers for life and he won't allow anybody to touch his maknae. Even if this anybody is his younger self.

“I want to help you, kid. If it means, we have to work together I'll do it just don't steal my life, okay? The man with whom you met earlier is my boyfriend.”

“He looked like my monster friend and his name is also Changmin. Your world is the best, anyway. I like the old times.”

“Positive. Eh, I have no clue what happens right now but we have to talk with him. But you're right, it has a cause why we changed our bodies.”

He was pointing at the monster Changmin who was ready to put the dead Yunho's body on the ground. The kid gulped and closed his eyes.

“He can't see us. It's my dream.”

“Sure is it just a dream, boy? Why we meet in your dreams? Somehow, you hit me out of my body and I am not in the real world anymore. We must find out how can we talk to him or I swear I will vanish and leave you in this sauce.”

“Wait!” the younger lifted his hand and it stopped Yunho. “I was under spell when I died.”

“Spell? Magic?”

“Changmin and my mother who is the Queen in my world made a deal when I was a baby. I belong to Changmin and if he can make magic... maybe it's sure he can bring me back into my body.”

“But this body is dead...”

“I don't care! We should try! He must try!” 

He shouted and he became very excited. He ran to the monster who was still crying silently and the kid touched slowly his shoulder. Yunho did not know what was the kid's idea but he went there and touched the other shoulder, too. 

“I hope he feels my presence and open his mind.” the kid whispered and gently, he leaned his face on Changmin. 

 

Changmin cried and he felt he is really a wreck. He lost his love again... he can't protect Yunho... never. He touched the boy's cheek and wanted to kiss him for the last time. He smiled because he felt Yunho close to his body... 

“You are still with me right?” he whispered and lifted the boy in his arm.

He kissed Yunho and the cold lips did not give answer. His monster tears fell onto the young face and Changmin thought he must follow Yunho. He wanted to save Ryeowook but maybe, Yesung-shi will be so nice that he will do it instead of Changmin.

“I want to die, Yunho. My life is so long and no sense if you aren't here with me. It's not good to live alone...

 

_ 'You are an idiot, Shim Changmin!' _

 

The familiar voice hit his ears and he got up his head.

“See, I am imagining things.” his laugh was full of with sarcasm. “I hear your favorite sentence. You told me this often when I made foolish things. You died in my arms twice.”

 

_ 'Listen on me, Changmin-ah... we are here with you!' _

 

“Great, now I am really a crazy bastard.” he laughed and he turned his sharp nail towards his skin. 

 

' _Changmin, listen on me... don't do stupid things! If you kill yourself, I can't go home and this kid stays in my body forever! You have to help us just open your mind! We are sitting here on your side...'_

 

The monster stopped for a moment and his body shivered.

“They are sitting by my side? These voices are familiar... his voice... he is with me?” he breathed and quickly looked around. 

 

_ 'Yes! Close your eyes, Changminnie! We did not leave you alone!' _

 

The two ghosts, the younger and the older watched the monster's agony. Yunho really felt he will hug this monster if Changmin will be able to see them. This creature was really Changmin-ah. The nails were weird and the bigger body made him much sexier but it was still his Changmin. He couldn't believe it... nobody will believe in this story if he goes home once.

“Talk to him more. I think it works!” the younger elbowed him and Yunho continued speaking until Changmin stopped and closed his eyes. 

Even the air changed around of the monster and when he opened his eyes again, he could see a familiar shape...

“YUNHO!” his lips formed the words and went two steps forward.

He felt his legs vanished and his eyes became unclear. It was too much for him, be a monster or not, he fainted and in the last moment, he fell into Yunho's strong arms. At least, he felt the familiar skin once again in his life, it made him dizzy and he had to close his eyes. 

“Is he fainted?” the kid ghost ran there and knelt in front of the older who was holding this monster in his arms. 

“Wow... he is really my Changminnie! He is different in this world but still mine. He knows me!” Yunho was amazed and touched his maknae's face. 

The kid gulped and blushed. 

“I told you, see it? But he is mine in this world.”

“Are you jealous, kid? We heard him perfectly. I or we... died twice. I don't know what happened in my time line but he lost me and you are me just I was reborn as a prince or what.”

The kid thought it over and nodded.

“You maybe right, hyung. May I call you hyung?”

“Yes. Our relationship will work on this way.” the older smiled and looked at his maknae again. 

“He is always my pride, Yunho-yah. I'm so sad I had to leave him alone.”

“If his words are right, it was not your fault. I read in the past was an ugly virus, which created the monsters. Lots of people died and the world changed a lot. Nuclear wars and new sicknesses made the Earth almost uninhabitable and the people became foods.”

“Wow...” Yunho watched Changmin's calm face and he fisted his hand. 

“In this time, the world started to leave again. Neo Korea and lots of other countries make contracts, which help to live for the humanity.”

“Neo Korea?”

The boy nodded and smiled.

“Weird, right?”

“Yes... uh. And these monsters are eating humans?”

“Yes, hyung. He and his friend, ah... Ryeowook hyung if I remember well, they are the only monsters who are nice. He saved my life.”

Yunho smiled and touched Changmin's hair. 

“He changed a lot, boy. He was cute and a real tsundere in my life.” 

“Cute and tsundere? How these two comes together?”

“It was cute for me.”

“Ah!”

“Come, we have to go somewhere else. It will be dark if we are not hurry.”

“Stop. We can't leave my body in this place. I'm still a ghost, don't forget.”

“Shit!” Yunho sighed and looked around. “Then, we have to wake him up. I can't bring two bodies.”

 

Changmin heard those voices and he did not want to open his eyes. 

“ _Yunho...”_ he was whispering and the older stopped moving.

He watched the maknae who started slowly to wake up.

“Changmin-ah, come back to us. We need on your help.”

He has slowly sat up and touched his head. 

“Aish...”

“Welcome back, Changmin-ah!” Yunho smiled when the monster turned back and froze. 

“You...” he whispered and tears fell from his eyes. “You big idiot!” Changmin shouted and jumped in Yunho's warm arms.

“Hyung, I'm so sorry!” he sobbed while Yunho embraced him tight.

“Changmin-ah, you suffered so much and still, I don't know the whole story but I'm sure you were great.”

“Why are you here? You died!”

“This young boy brought me into this world. Actually, he just occupied my own body in our past.”

“Young boy?” Changmin released his hyung's neck and looked behind of his shoulder. 

“He is a ghost right now but he is with us. He looks at his body right now.”

“Ah! Yunho-yah!” Changmin jumped from Yunho's lap and bowed in front of the nothing. 

The young Yunho sighed and pouted. 

“He told me about monsters and wars... lots of new things and he stated you can make magic.”

His hyung's presence was so unbelievable for Changmin that he turned and looked down. He stopped and licked his dry lips. 

“I killed you today, hyung.”

“Don't worry, Min. If you remember you killed me sometimes in the past, too.”

“It's not funny, hyung. My Yunho... this world's Yunho has to return. The world needs on him.”

“The world or you?”

Changmin's breathe skipped a minute.

“He is you, hyung. I feel in his blood that you two are the same person.”

“Then... I should help you to bring him home. Can you do a magic, which brings him back into this dead body?”

“It's dark magic. He will be forever under my spell if I do this. It can change him. I rather die before I do this magic.”

“Well, it's better than the death.” the young ghost sighed and crossed his arms.

“He told me belonging to you it's better than the death.” Yunho said and Changmin burst out of laughing. 

“When you were a baby I've already made a contract with his mother. It was also not the clearest magic but I was a fool. If I make dark magic with him again, the result...”

“Just do it!” the ghost lost his patience and shouted into Changmin's face.

Yunho touched his maknae's arm and nodded.

“It's okay. I belong to you, Changmin. Forever. Dark magic won't change this fact that I will love you until the very end.”

“Will you vanish if I bring him back, hyung?”

“If I will vanish, I will do everything in the past, which can stop the virus. I swear!”

“Please, if you are home tell the others... I love them. Leeteuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Siwon and Kyuhyun... everybody but mostly you... I love you, guys.”

Yunho nodded seriously.

“You are doing so great, Min-ah. I'm so proud at you. I love you.”

 

With these words in his head, Changmin closed his eyes and started to create the dark magic, which he had never done in his monster life. It's dangerous. Dangerous for Yunho and he felt the ghost is nervous. 

“Come back to me, Yunho-yah! Hyung needs on you!” Changmin whispered and the older Yunho smiled when he heard these words. 

“You are my hyung now, Changmin... and you are the best hyung whom I got. I'm sure.” he said and he felt his body vanishes from this weird world. 

 


	23. Secrets and rules

Yunho closed his eyes before his soul found his body. Changmin mumbled foreign words, which pulled him towards the dead body. He blinked at his older self once again before he jumped and his cells bonded his soul. It was painful. He had to take air into his lungs, which was very very painful for the first time like a birth. He bitterly groaned when Changmin took him into his arms and told him 'sorry-sorry'. He felt when the blood started running under his skin and the sun was very bright for his eyes when he opened them.

“Are you all right?” the monster touched his face when Yunho sat up and the kid nodded seriously.

He was very silent. The kid was silent and stared the forest in front of them. He did not see his older version anymore but remembered on the scene when Changmin jumped into his arms and kissed him. His heart skipped out a beat when he saw these two finding each other again and the monster was so beautiful when the hyung kissed him. 

“Yunho-yah, what's the problem?” Changmin asked and touched the boy's sweaty hair. “You are so sad. It makes me sad, too.”

“Do you love him, hyung?” the boy pressed his lips and Changmin trembled. 

“This man was you, Yunho.” he dropped the formalities. 

This boy needs on him and it hit his heart.

“You are jealous of yourself, dear.” he said and stood up from his spot.

He wiped the grasses down and stretched his hand towards the prince. 

“Shall we go? We must save the others.”

“The captain and my mother are doing wrong things. I don't want to marry him, Changmin. I belong to you and this blood what you made with the magic it's yours. I am yours and you are mine.”

Changmin's smile was sad but his heart melted. 

“Some years later, the blood what I gave you it will turn you into the man whom you see. He was my hyung, my best friend and the only one in my heart. I'm so happy you returned to me, Jung Yunho and even if I'm older and I'm the hyung now... I want to make you happy and protect you forever. This dark magic... when you died today, I did not want to use because it bonds you to me. My blood wake up your blood and they became one. Your life is mine and I can use you as a soldier if I want to use you but believe me! I will never use you.”

Yunho nodded and Changmin went to him, he closed the boy into his monster arms and kissed him. The wind was circling around of the two lovers and the world stopped. 

“I love you, Changmin.” Yunho said and rested his head on the monster's chest. 

Changmin embraced him, squeezed him, kissed his hair. 

“Would you forgive me, Yunho? I killed you.”

“It was not you. It was the captain who killed me. I think he wants my throne better than me as his husband.”

“Your throne?”

“I figured it out when you were not yourself. Your target was Jaejoong, the only man in the Palace who can protect me from him. Yesung hyung can't do anything against that man even if he is the best hunter whom I know. Jaejoong as the son of the Prime Minister can vote against the marriage if he wants. He has the right to do it. If he dies, nobody can protect me from that man.”

“Jesus... I did not know!” Changmin broke their warm circle and looked towards the Palace. 

“I know it. I learned a lot about my rights, hyung. I'm not stupid aand I like reading.” he winked and Changmin dropped his chin. 

“The captain somehow tricked my mother. He amazed her and she can't think clearly. The Prime Minister who loves her how you love me, she knows it, too. She wrote me a short letter last night and I read it secretly before I saved Jaejoong. My condition was not the best but I found the letter under my pillow and after these two idiots left my room because of their cat fight I pulled it our and read. She wrote the captain is somehow using dark magic and she saw him in our library reading about dark spells. She spoke with my mother who was not the same anymore and her actions are very weird.” 

 

The captain was furious. Tonight his magic on the Queen was very weak. He has to drink more from that disgusting monster. He steals the magic, of course. He found a monster in the past and hid him in the jail of the Palace. He uses his blood, he drinks from him and eat from him how these creatures using humans. He will visit his little secret source and the magic in his veins will be much stronger. Maybe, he can kill one day the Queen! And on that beautiful day, he will marry the prince who will quickly die because of his weak heart and the throne will belong to the Captain. He laughed loudly and the sound filled the room. 

 


	24. Surprise

He walked in his dark road and did not notice the woman in front of the monster's jail. He realized her after he turned up the light and the Prime Minister's smiling face was so annoying he couldn't react. 

“Eugene?” he asked and scratched his back of neck.

“You are disgusting as always. Call me by my real name is very rude, Captain-shi but I did not expect more from you.”

“Why are you in the jail?”

“Oh... you mean why I am in front of your little secret? Well, in these days your movements are not the best, Captain. I saw your shape in the library, by the magic section. I wondered why do you need on reading? You hate reading, Mister.”

“You think now you caught me but this one won't allow you to do a step against me.”

“This one?” she pointed at the weakling in the cell. “This one who once was a monster... before you used him out?”

“You talked with him?”

“I see him. His body is very tellingly and yes, he spoke after he noticed me. He was begging for my help.”

“Little shit!” he kicked into the cell and it made echo in the cold place where they were standing. 

“Your dirty actions against my son weren't successful. Apart from me, there is somebody in this castle who has clear thoughts, still.”

“What? I did not do anything against your son.” he fisted his hand and wanted to punch her face. 

“Maybe not you but it was your order. Somehow you tricked the Queen who gave Yunho-yah's hand for you.”

“Oh, that's it! It hurts your pride, right Eugene? Your son won't be the second king of NeoKorea!” he burst out of laughing and crossed his hands. 

“Never... my heart is with Yunho-yah. You won't be good husband. You won't like my love's son. My heart is with him... and I'm ready to stop you. I know too much now and I can put you into a cell like this one where this helpless creature is lying on the floor. Your time is up.”

She smiled and quickly turned. She clicked her fingers and lots of soldiers were running out of the dark cells. 

“Get him, guys!” she ordered and the captain could not say a single word, he was in very very big trouble. 

 

The Queen sobbed on Jaejoong's shoulder when he and Yesung told her about Yunho. She couldn't believe it. Her son is alive, it's sure.

“My Majesty, I'm so sorry. Your son saved my life, I am your debt forever.” Jaejoong knelt in front of her and Yesung watched the scene from the door. 

“He saved your life?”

“Yes. The monster turned against me but your son jumped and his sharp nails found into his chest.”

She kicked into her table and Yesung trembled. She caught her hair and she collapsed on the floor, she sobbed like a child. 

“My Queen, he died because of the captain.” they turned towards the sudden voice and Jaejoong's mother was standing behind of Yesung. 

He let her walk into the room and they closed the door. The Queen did not lift her head but listened on her friend's words.

“He... he tricked me?” she gulped and her friend nodded. “Eugene, tell me I did not hurt my son! Tell me!”

“You promised his hand for the captain and wrote the law on a paper.”

“Oh, no!” she shouted and punched into the floor. 

“Shim Changmin, the monster whom you used he took him out of this place. I let them go, my Queen.” Jaejoong whispered and stared at her. 

She nodded and her tears fell on her robe. 

“The captain told for Changmin to kill my son when the monster was under your spell, My Majesty. Yunho-shi saved his best friend's life. He did the same... I would save your life, too, My Queen.” she went to the sobbing Queen and pulled her into her arms. 

She hugged her and the Queen embraced her, too. Jaejoong and Yesung shared a sad smile and Jaejoong was standing up. 

 

Changmin was running with Yunho on his back as fast as he could run. It was already dark and they wanted to reach the Palace before the monsters are coming out of their places. He felt Yunho's warm scent around of his neck and suddenly, he dropped him down when noticed monsters in front of them. The creatures were unfamiliar and they licked their distorted lips. One of them stepped out of their line and slowly walked closer to the duo. Changmin pushed the prince gently behind of his back and protected him with his arms. 

“I know this human. I would be an idiot if I hurt him, Shim Master. Our Eldest Monster...” he bowed and put his knife into his pocket.

Changmin was surprised when he realized he knows this voice.

“Ki---Kibum hyung?” he stuttered.

The creature nodded and for a short moment, he looked behind. Another monster left the line and Changmin wanted to cry in his happiness when realized Ryeowook's shape.

“Hyungnims?” he cried and Yunho tried to watchthe scene over Changmin's shoulder. 

“I had to act a little bit with that human just to save our Ryeowook but I hope you don't mind, Shim. I would never hurt our kind.” he hugged Changmin and his eyes found Yunho. 

“Do I know him?” 

Changmin felt his tears filled his eyes and nodded.

“He is Yunho, Kibum hyung. He was reborn along with Kyuhyun and Yesung... and Jaejoong.”

“What?” the monster dropped his chin and looked at Ryeowook who nodded.

“When I first met Kibum hyung I was in a cell. He put me there...”

“I'm sorry. You can't tell my act wasn't perfect.” he winked at Changmin who was amazed. 

“You are not alone, Prince of the Dark. Even if I want to be in your place, I never hurt you who was once my family. I will win your place in fair battle if you want to get rid on this title. I scared Ryeowook-ah at first, though. It was funny.”

“Yeah, this idiot played his role well. He attacked me, pushed me and bit my collarbone. It hurts yet.”

“Anyway... how can we and my people help for you, guys?”

“Tell for my mother that the Captain is the bad guy!” Yunho jumped out of his hidden place and Kibum's eyes widened.

He bowed.

“Prince of the Sun, you are really looking like... _him_. When he was a child, right Shim?”

“Yes.”

“Because of you, Prince, my brain is full of with my dearest old memories. I have to thank you this gift. Now... go to the Palace and get this bad guy together!” 

 


	25. Kicks

Changmin dropped the Prince on the corridor when they separated. Kibum's team occupied the Palace's important parts and Changmin along with Yunho ran to the office of the Queen. Yunho hoped he won't find his mother in the arms of the Captain and widely smiled when he spotted the shape of Yesung.

“MOM!” he shouted into the air and the hunter trembled.

He turned back and his eyes could tell what was on his face.

“Yu--- Yunho-yah?” he mumbled but Yunho has got no time to embrace his brother, he must find his mother and smiled when saw her in the arms of the Prime Minister.

Jaejoong could not welcome him, he was very surprised, too.

“Yes, this monster... whom you used as an animal... he saved me and gave my life back.” he pointed towards Shim Changmin and his mother.... bowed.

She went closer to the monster and bowed.

“You won, Monster Shim. You broke our contract and saved my son's life. I owe you.”

Changmin looked this broken woman and felt sorry in his heart. They fought a lot in the past and she hated him. She did not know that Yunho was his before he was reborn and this woman became his mother. It was not fair and he also bowed.

“My Majesty, I want nothing just your son's happiness. I want to be sure that you will be the Queen of this country until you will be ninety years old or more.”

She blushed and turned away. Her friend, Eugene, squeezed her shoulder and touched Changmin's cheek, suddenly. The monster trembled because this woman's hand was so familiar...

' _She was also reborn!'_ the monster realized and made a ninety degree bow in front of her.

“Do you know each other?” the Queen smiled while was looking at the both.

“No... not really.” she shook her head but still smiled when turned her attention towards his friend.

Now the Queen embraced her son and sobbed.

“Yunho-yah... my baby! I'm sorry I made you suffer and the Captain... he won't get your hand, I swear. I will ruin the law what I created and you can marry whom you want to belong to.”

“Thank you, Mother!” Yunho buried his face into his mother's hands and the Queen kissed his cheek.

Changmin shortly looked at Jaejoong who called him out for a moment.

“If I tell you I want fighting for Yunho's hand...tell me honestly, would I have a chance against you?”

“I don't think so. Jaejoong-ah or hyung, how I called you in the past...”

“In the past?” Jaejoong did not understand.

They must tell them about the past and how the people got a new life in this time line. Changmin hoped that Ryeowook and Kibum will help for him.

“Jaejoong-ah... I know you love him from your heart. Don't worry, you are my best rival in this world and I love you, too. Even if sometimes we hate each other.”

“I hate monsters, Shim. I won't lie and I hate that Yunho loves you but I can accept you if you will love him and protect him. My heart died when I saw Yunho's dead body on the floor and now, I got my heart back. Thank you, Shim Changmin!” they shook their hands and Yunho was watching them, pressing his smiling lips.

 

“NOOO! You can't do this with me you piece of little shit!” they heard the familiar roar and turned their heads where Kibum was pushing the Captain.

“You tortured my brother for months and suck his blood, Mister Captain. You are the only monster in this place!” he kicked into his ribs and the man flew to the Queen's feet.

“My Queen, tell them I followed your orders! Tell them we used Shim together... tell....”

“Captain, I accept your words but my Prime Minister found somebody in our jail whom you used and made dark magic. I made that law with this magic around of my head and these monsters saved my life. You wanted my son's throne and not my son.”

“Mother, you don't know but he raped me on the day when Changmin kidnapped me. It was the reason of my kidnapping.”

The Queen froze and looked at the Captain's desperate face, which became scarlet red because of the anger.

“What did you do?” she asked on trembling voice.

“He raped me in my room and Changmin saved me. Then, he said that Changmin is the bad guy but actually, Mom... this man was the real reason why I left first the Palace.”

She felt the floor will break under her legs and she closed her eyes. Her right leg moved unconsciously and kicked into the Captain's face. Her shoes made a long scar under his left eye.

 


	26. The shadow of the past

Yunho watched how his mother kicked into the man on the floor and Changmin touched his shoulder and laced their fingers.

“You sick devil!” she shouted and kicked again, even Eugene did not stop her.

Kibum and his people were smiling when the captain tried to speak or grab his Queen's leg but she kicked again and again until she calmed down.

“You dared to hurt my baby, you... you freak!”

“My Queen, give me mercy... it was not a rape the... the prince wanted to do it, too!” his mad eyes found Yunho whose face turned into pale.

Changmin stepped forward until he reached the Queen's side and looked down at the man.

“Yunho wanted to do with you??? Really?” it was the moment when his eyes changed into red and his sharp nails grew longer.

“AAAH!” the man roared when the monster pushed his hand towards his back and he quickly turned on his other side.

“Changmin!” Yunho ran there and caught into the monster's hand.

His touch stopped Changmin and the red color vanished from his eyes. He sighed, calmed down and embraced Yunho's waist. He kissed the boy's hair and looked again at the man.

“He deserved the jail, My Majesty... please, put him there or I will kill him!”

She nodded and her soldiers took away the begging ex-captain.

“Yesung-shi!” she shouted after the hunter who wanted to go with his people. “I think I lost an important soldier today. I know you are young yet but you were by Yunho's side always and protected him. Please, accept this title as a gift from the Queen and be the next Captain of this Palace. My step-brother would be so proud of you...” she cried when Yesung silently nodded and Yunho felt a heavy rock goes down from his heart.

“Changmin-shi, Yunho-yah and Eugene... follow me into my chamber. I want to talk with you.”

 

Jaejoong watched them and sighed when the big door closed. Yesung crossed his arms and his eyes found somebody important amongst Kibum's monsters. He collected his braveness and walked there. Kibum was staring at him with wide eyes, he remembered on the old Yesung from their past. This man looked like him.

“ _You are..._ ”

“He is Yesung, Kibum hyung.” Ryeowook winked and helped him out.

He was stepping to the soldier-hunter and Yesung bowed.

“I'm glad I see you. I wanted to go and save you after these things but you made your way here.”

Kibum cleared his throat and went to the couple.

“Guys, I don't want to interfere but I think you should go for a good walk. The moon is already up, the sky is beautiful. How did you in the past...” he chuckled.

Yesung blushed and Ryeowook elbowed in Kibum's ribs. Yesung has suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled the monster into a tight embrace.

“I feel I know you longer, hyung.” he whispered for Ryeowook but Kibum could hear them perfectly.

Ryeowook, being a monster, he was older than Yesung but it was odd for Kibum because in the past, Yesung was the older brother. He smiled: it was cute and somehow, Ryeowook liked the tiny difference.

“My legs become always jelly when you call me 'hyung', Yesung-ah.”

He closed his eyes and Yesung did not wait more: he leaned to those inviting lips and kissed them. Ryeowook's grip around of his waist became tighter but remained gently, he did not forget he was way stronger than Yesung. Kibum sighed, blushed... blinked at Jaejoong who really wanted to go away.

“Jaejoong hyung?” the monster's eyes widened.

“Hyung?” the man surprised' face brought him back to the reality and Kibum smirked.

“Oh, no... suddenly, I mistook you with somebody else.”

“Are you... sorry, I don't know you.”

“As the son of the Prime Minister, I give you my name: I'm Kim Kibum.”

“Thank you. When you kidnapped Ryeowook hyung,you told us Changmin's name.”

“Hm, yes. Not his whole name, though.”

“It was easy to find the rest. I'm sorry that I followed the Captain's orders. I was blind.”

“Yes, you were blind but tomorrow will be a new day with new night. You can stand by the good side from now on.”

 

Yesung smiled and slowly, pulled Ryeowook out of the corridor where their friends were talking. The monster followed him and they found a nice balcony.

“It's my favorite place, hyung. We can see clearly the town and the garden in front of our eyes.”

“ _Noice_... eh... I mean... nice.” Ryeowook chuckled.

He used an old term, which Jongwoon would not understand in this time.

“Noice? What does it means?” the hunter smiled and curious eyes followed the monster.

“I just told you the view is amazing.”

“The only amazing is you, hyung.” Yesung said and grabbed the monster's arm again. “In your home, we kissed and I felt our history is longer... you are so familiar and I bet Changmin want to get Yunho so much because you know something what we – humans – don't know.”

Ryeowook pressed his tiny lips.

“I can't tell you about it right now, Yesung-ah. We – Changmin and I – will tell you the entire story if we are ready..”

“There's an entire story? Wow... so, am I right?”

Ryeowook nodded.

“I was born in 1987 and Changmin was born in 1988. It means, I am older than him but in monster years, he became monster before me in 2025. One year later, in 2026 I was born as this creature and this fucking year was the time when I lost you.”

His tears rolled down on his light brown face and Yesung listened on him carefully.

“We lost our family in the next years and when Changmin's hyung died... it was the moment when my friend became crazy and won the title of the Prince of the Night. He killed lots of humans, mostly who were responsible for the virus, which created us and the Third World War broke out. My family had died and I lost everybody along with Changmin. You don't know but we worked as k-idols.” he smiled shortly and Yesung chuckled.

“Really? You are a kpop star?”

“I was singing and dancing. I'm almost forgotten the whole thing.”

“I want to see your dance. One day...”

“I can show you but my style is very old.”

Yesung laughed.

“Your story is very interesting. You lost me??? I don't understand.”

“If Changmin will be with us, I will finish.”

 


	27. Changmin's story

The Queen closed her door and crossed her arms while turned around and looked at the three persons. She was walking to Yunho slowly and hugged her son. She kissed his face and squeezed Changmin's wrist.

“Thank you, Shim Monster! He is yours from today on. I lost the duty of a mother when I followed that person.” she smiled and Yunho bowed.

Changmin tensed and touched her hand. 

“Yunho is not an object but a human who is not yours or mine. He has his own life, in which if he wants I will be.”

“You're right again. Look, you're teaching me – the Queen of NeoKorea.” she laughed on her sarcastic way and looked at her son.

“I understand your love towards this man. He is... really something.”

“Yes, Mother. I like him a lot.” he smiled at Changmin who blushed and turned away.

“Now... speak to me about your life, Monster Shim or should I call you: Prince of the Night?”

“Changmin-shi is okay, Madame...”

She sat by the side of the Prime Minister and Changmin sighed. He started into a story, which had begun a long time ago. Yunho froze when he heard about the guy with whom he met in his “dream” and he realized they are really one. At the end of the tale, he looked at Changmin with different eyes. The monster turned to him and held his face in both of his arms.

“Yunho... I'm so sorry!” he cried. “You died and I went crazy. I killed so much people and monster and without Ryeowook I would have killed myself. He is the last piece of our life what we should have finished peacefully. Something went on its wrong way, the world turned... I hated my life as the Night Prince but I had to build this mystic tale around of my body if I wanted to save the two of us, Ryeowook and me. I've never imagined I will meet you one day again in my life. Slowly, as a monster I learned the magic what this body got but be honest: I've never believed in magic or reborn. I was a man who is standing on the ground on his straight legs and you were always the one who believed in fairy tales.”

“Changmin hyung...”

“Don't interfere, please! Let me tell you about _you_...listen on my words!”

“Okay... sorry.”

Changmin cried and kissed Yunho in front of his mother. He had to kiss him. He loved him so much and wanted him to listen. 

“We lived as twins in symbiosis. It's another story why and I will tell you this later. You were my rock and my soul and vice versa. I loved you as a man and when you died it was the last for me. They wanted to kill you and at the end, they killed my humanity with you. I lived years... I mean years alone and my only family remained Ryeowook who became a very weak monster. Because of him, I started to like our kind and hate the humans. I killed the first newborn monsters because they were crazy. They were dangerous for humans and monsters together. Then, new monsters filled the Earth with whom I did not care and I retired. I found the house in where you were with me and I can call it my home... it's Ryeowook's home, too. My person became a legend and that's all.”

He laughed and looked at the frozen Queen.

“My Lady, you were afraid of a wreck.” he spread his arms and bowed. “Now... the most important part of this story comes...” he looked back at Yunho. “You were reborn. On a sweat night of February, actually it's the actual month when you were born in the past... it's interesting, right? So, in a cold but sweat day of February my monster nose got a scent from the air, which I put deep in my mind. I froze. I had to vomit and knelt onto the ground. This scent... was very familiar and I followed it until I reached this place: the Palace. We – my Queen – have fought in these years and we were not the best friends.”

“I remember.” she smiled shortly.

“So... I stepped in the Palace and followed the scent. I found myself standing above of a tiny baby who was sleeping peacefully in his crib. I leaned down and pulled the blanket away and... you opened these beautiful brown eyes and watched at me. Even, you attacked me with a smile and I touched your face. You trembled because of my hands were cold but you looked at me without fear and I did not feel this feeling for long years.” he told with tears on his face and Yunho went to him, embraced him, Changmin sighed. 

“It was the moment when I broke your peace.” the Queen said with a little laugh in her voice and Changmin nodded.

“I'm sorry I killed the monster whom you called it was your brother.” she sighed, too.

Changmin nodded.

“It happened before I found you, Yunho. Actually, your mother was a very good soldier and hunter until your Grandmother died and she got the throne. She killed a man whom I called my brother and was also an important person for me. His death was the first biggest loss after your death, Yunho. I became very angry at her and...”

“Your father died because of this anger.” she finished and her face was dark.

Eugene tensed. 

“Yunho-yah, your father was not a king but a good soldier who was my best friend. My mother liked him so much and she had never accepted my relationship with Eugene so I had got no choice, it was a must thing: I had to like him. I'm not lying: at the end, it turned out he was a very good man and showed me his best side and he was so proud at you when you were born. My mother was disappointed in me, of course... I did not deliver a girl. We – me and your father – liked you so much. He died as a proud man and...”

“He was very brave when I killed him.” Changmin finished and Yunho froze.

“You... you were the one who killed my father?”

Changmin closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Yunho-yah...” the Queen stood up. “These times were very hard for us. I killed his brother, he killed my husband. Pure anger led us into meaningless fights. Both sides have deep losses.” 

Yunho had never known his father. He was barely mentioned and he has always wanted to know him more. He understood his mother and Changmin but felt tiny spikes in his heart.

“All right.” he heavily sighed and licked his dry lips. 

“ _Yunho_... it's okay if you hate me now.” 

“I'm not hating you just... it's hard hearing about my father.”

“I will tell later a lot about him for you if you want, my son.”

“Thanks, Mother... I want to hear about him.”

She smiled and looked at Eugene. 

“We heard enough for this night and everybody is tired. Shall we go to the bed and take a long sleep before I decide the next steps.”

“The next steps?” Yunho lifted one of his eyes.

“It was a long war amongst monsters and humans. With Kim Kibum and the Prince of the Night by my side, I can tell... we must finish this lifestyle and make a collaboration. Peace between Monsters and Humans would be the best decision under my reign.”

Changmin nodded and Yunho's chin fell. 

 


	28. It may work!

Yunho grabbed his arm and made Changmin to look into his eyes. They remained alone in Yunho's chamber and Changmin pressed his lips. The kid was so silent but his moves talked instead of his lips. He was shy and turned his head away, started to pull off his shirt down on his shoulder. Changmin could see the collarbone, the arc of his neck and his chest. The prince's shirt was dropped down by him and it was lying on the floor. Changmin gulped. Is it equal with an invitation, right? He licked his lips and his nose inhaled Yunho's scent. He was caressing the boy's shoulders and both of his hands went up and down until they embraced him and pulled Yunho into a tight hug. The boy looked at Changmin and Changmin lifted his chin. He – the monster – leaned to the soft lips, found them and he stole a taste. Changmin scooped him into his arms and Yunho was so easy to carry. He brightly smiled how Changmin carried him cautiously and dropped him on the bed. The monster took off his clothes, too and his palms were on the blanket, he climbed and kissed Yunho. The prince touched his naked back and played with the line of his spine. 

“Stay for the night, Changmin hyung, please!” he whispered and rested his head on the pillow.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I'll stay if you stop with the 'hyung'.” his evil smile made Yunho to be serious.

“I'll stop if you won't address me as a younger anymore.” 

It was the time when Changmin burst out of laughing and Yunho gulped under the giant laughing monster.

“What did I say?”

“No... nothing just... just it was really you... _you_ from the past.” he sighed and touched the boy's cheek. 

“Changmin...” he has suddenly answered and the monster shivered.

How many times had he heard his own name from these precious lips. How many times did he not give attention when he heard it? It sounded like his Yunho and the boy changed into an adult in front of his eyes as if... 

“Jung Yunho...” he breathed and the boy touched the monster's cheek, gently. 

“I'm waiting for you, Changmin.”

 

Ryeowook has never hoped he will end this night in the bed of Yesung. It was romantic and beautiful. Yesung's soldier room was little but comfortable and homelike. The soldier did not bother with Ryeowook's sharp nails when they grew out if the air became hot. 

“I love you.” Yesung whispered and they often changed the roles: once Ryeowook was on the top and Yesung tried out how to be on the bottom. It was so much fun and they slowly taught each other, knew each other. 

“I wanted to stay with you longer in your home.” the hunter moaned and kissed with fire into the monster's lips. 

“Visit me, often. Meirei da!” 

Here, Ryeowook blushed. 

“What?”

“Sorry... my Japanese sometimes breaks out.”

Of course, they used Japanese a lot in the past when they were making sex. Black Butler was just one anime among many of their favorites what they watched together and... used them as well... 

“You know lots of old terms, hyung.” Yesung laughed and lay on the side of the monster. 

He embraced his waist and rested his head on Ryeowook's shoulder. 

“On the balcony, you told me you will continue the story.” Yesung panted and the monster kissed into his black hair. 

“You don't want to wait Changim hyung, right?” 

“Tell me just about us.”

Ryeowook looked at him questioningly.

“You told me that you lost me. There was a man who was really looking like me?”

“You listened on my words. I take it as a compliment. I'm not a good story teller.”

“I want to hear just the part about you. _Hyung_...” he tried to make a little aegyo maybe it will melt the monster's heart and the cute-cat face and meow really worked.

“Yesung or... _Cloudy_...”

“Cloudy?” the hunter elbowed and lifted his eyebrow. 

“Nobody calls you on this nickname?”

He shook his head and the monster sighed. He rested his arm on his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts.

“I told that I worked as an idol. _You_... I think it can be possible because of Prince Yunho and Jaejoong-shi are really looking like our friends... so...”

“Our friends?”

“Do you believe in reincarnation?”

Yesung blinked.

“If I tell you that you were also an idol, actually a very good singer and my best friend... would you believe it?”

“Is it possible?”

“I don't know. Changmin said today before we came to the Palace that it is possible. I did not want to believe in my eyes first but you are really looking like my precious friend along with Yunho and Jaejoong. The scent of your blood is almost the same... everything... even, the Prime Minister looks like a singer from our company.”

“Wait... it means that Changmin... the Prince of the Night was an idol, too?” he sat up and froze when Ryeowook nodded.

“We were normal people,Yesung... like you, Yunho and Jaejoong. We practiced a lot, played a lot, worked a lot and loved each other. Then... everything went wrong. It started with a normal flu, which years later turned into a deadly virus. It was crazy.”

Yesung pressed his lips. 

“We liked each other like now?”

“In secret, yes. Humans did not accept the boy love in those times.”

“Those years could be hard times.”

“We could manage our lives. I was very happy with you and our family. Listen, our idol name was Super Junior.”

Yesung blushed and chuckled. 

“Funny... always young?”

Ryeowook became serious and nodded.

“Most of our friends remained always young.”

“Maybe... we can change it!” Yesung was in silent for a short moment but jumped on the bed.

Ryeowook has almost fallen down but held his balance.

“Change?”

“Aha... change our past! You and Changmin and the monsters can make magic, right?”

“Yesung-ah!”

“If you guys... collect your power, make it in one big magic.. you can change the past!” his skin sweated when he finished, he was very excited.

“My goodness, did you watch too much Dragon Ball, baby?” Ryeowook wiped Yesung's face and he was very nervous. 

“I don't know, what is that?” the hunter panted and Ryeowook laughed from his heart. 

“My God, your thought sounds like an idea from an old cartoon but I will speak it with the others. _Maybe_...” he thought into the idea. “Maybe, it may work!” 

 

_ 'It may work but it could be our last magic...'  _

 


	29. Round-table

_'It may work but it could be our last magic...'_

 

Ryeowook was thinking through the entire night and he nodded, trying to calm down Yesung but he knew well the magic, which was inside of their body. One tiny segment of his brain did not really believe that it will work on the way how the soldier imagined.

 

On the next morning, Yunho collected their friends and they were sitting in his room. Yesung looked like he wanted to speak first.

“My Lord and you, guys... I have an idea.”

He gulped and Ryeowook blushed. Changmin listened on the soldier and narrowed his eyes at the end. He sighed and Ryeowook knew why his friend was nervous.

“We can't make your idea, Jongwoon-ah.”

The soldier turned to the monster and crossed his hands.

“Why?”

“You did not understand our “magic”. It's not that kind of magic what wizards or witches from tales are doing. Our magic belongs to our blood and depend on the monster's power. It's complex to explain for humans.”

Yesung closed his eyes, he waited for this answer but he was stubborn, too.

“You were the one who brought His Majesty back to the life, right? How did you do that?”

“I gave him my blood.” Changmin answered.

Ryeowook froze in his spot and shifted uncomfortably. He was not great doing magics but knew that Changmin made dark magic... **again!** He looked at him with the eyes of consternation but did not say a word.

“What it means? Yunho's blood is yours?” Jaejoong jumped from his spot and he was angry.

Yunho bit his tongue inside of his mouth and his chest went up. He turned away from his friends and walked to the open window. He liked his brother's idea in his mind. _Changing the past_... and save Changmin. His heart has suddenly left a beat out and he had to catch to his chest.

“Yunho?” Jaejoong touched his back gently and Changmin turned his head towards them.

Jaejoong was still angry but felt Yunho was nervous and stopped the fight.

“I'm okay, just I think it's a good idea. If Changmin or their friends can't do it... look guys... I was there!”

“What? Where you were” Jaejoong whispered.

“When I died in this world I woke up in the past and talked to their friends, met with their life. I found myself in the body of my past self and lived a day there.”

“Whoa!” Yesung smiled happily and Ryeowook now turned his attention towards Yunho.

“If you guys – he pointed at the monsters – can't change the word with monster magic... maybe I can.”

Changmin pressed his lips and suddenly, he shivered.

“Kill me again, Changmin hyung and I swear I will go back and save you!” his voice was excited and Changmin buried his face into his hand.

He expected these lines from the prince and...

“No! No way I'll kill you direct!” real growl left his lips and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind of his back.

Ryeowook scratched his neck and looked at Yunho.

“It went very well, actually. I'm going after him for a talk, okay?” he asked and Yunho nodded.

 

When the three humans remained alone, Jaejoong ran to the prince and elbowed into his ribs.

“You are really an idiot. If you think I will allow this idea you are so wrong!” he looked angry.

“Jaejoong hyung, I was right. I did not lie to you. I was there. I tried out our favorite car, I played with the internet, their world was very-very amazing compared to this... _Hell_.”

“I don't care. I love you... yet. Yes, my love towards you is still in my heart and even if you are with this... - he pressed the next word – _monster_... I won't allow you to kill yourself and save our backsides.”

He embraced him and in front of Yesung... he kissed Yunho. The prince tried to shove him away but Jaejoong was very strong, his arms was holding Yunho like the prince would be a doll and the kiss was very... _sweat_.

In the next minutes, Jaejoong's kiss was broken by Changmin. Yunho did not hear when the monsters returned but one strong arm made Jaejoong to turn on his legs and Yunho's friend found himself on the floor with a big purple color under his eyes. Changmin punched him.

“Never ever in this life dare touching my mate if I'm not with him!” the monster growled and pulled Yunho out of Jaejoong's area.

“Sorry...” the victim mumbled and wiped his bloody mouth.

Ryeowook shook his hand and Yesung hoped he could talk with the monster's head.

“I won't kill you but we can try your idea, My Prince.” Changmin sighed.

“Amazing! How?” Yunho clapped.

“I don't like the idea, I want to tell you.” he shortly looked at Jaejoong who waved.

“I can't change this world and it's impossible to collect the all monster powers because they can't give me their power. The magic bounds to our blood, it bounds to our body. _But_...” he caught his chin and looked at Yunho. “It's not impossible to make a condition, in which you were Yunho and I think you can do it yourself – I don't know how – to go back to the past. I don't know how did you go back and fell into your older body.”

“I was dead and woke up there. I don't know neither how I did it.”

Changmin thought over what he heard.

“Monster Changmin... you told us earlier that you brought him back with your blood. Now... his blood contains the power of your magic. It means Yunho can do his own magic, right?” Yesung guessed.

Changmin stopped and the soldier was right. _But how the Hell went Yunho back?_

“What if... - Ryeowook raised his voice. - what if you make that condition? We can try it out, Yunho won't die if you call him back in time. If we can't change the future, just make their future better. Separate the universes: make two from one!”

Changmin nodded, it was his idea, too! And it's more possible than changing their own future, in which there are lots of people living. They make a new future for the old world and they can live here in peace if the Queen can make her idea.

“If I make it again...” they looked at Yunho. “If I will wake up in his body... would you believe in me if I will tell you about the future?” Yunho turned to Changmin and the monster froze.

Nope... the past Changmin was not the man of fairy tales.

“I was an idiot, Yunho... it won't work, aish!” he kicked into the floor in his anger and lifted his head towards the ceiling.

“I would believe in you.” Ryeowook jumped but Changmin burst out of laughing.

“I hope you won't do your military service at that time where Yunho will return.” he sighed and Ryeowook sat back.

“Shit.” he nodded and tried to look for the person in his smart head he would believe for Yunho.

Suddenly, Jaejoong made a little step towards the monster and he pointed at his own face.

“I believe in fairy tales. I look like a man who is on the ground but inside... I believe in the magic and I guess, my past self likes these kind of stories.”

“Really? You?” Yesung's chin fell and smiled.

It was a good punch for Changmin but he had to agree with Jaejoong.

“I hate to admit but he is right. I will give you one day for this mission and after I will bring you back. I don't know in the past how much hours will you get but you must hurry! At first, try to speak with me if it won't work and I know it won't... don't care with my jealousy, try to find Jaejoong and he will gladly help.”

He was rolling his eyes and Yunho nodded.

“Oh... there is one thing what I must tell about it when you return.” he looked at Ryeowook and his friend nodded in agreement.

Yunho became curious.

“This one thing won't play by your side. We were not the best friends with Jaejoong in those times.” Changmin gulped and turned away.

“Why I am not surprised?” the man chuckled and Yunho listened on the old tale, which will make his mission harder.

 


	30. Preparations

Changmin told Yunho about their past and it seemed, Yunho will treat this tiny problem well. His smart brain will solve this sensitive topic. 

“I will speak with Jaejoong normally, hyung. I won't cause more trouble. I promise.” he chuckled and Changmin had to smile.

" _I just want to protect you_... don't do unnecessary actions!"

"I know and don't worry, hyung! Thank you for the advices!"

“No. I am the one who must thank you. You're a great kid and don't deal with me. I was just angry because we could not save our group. Secretly, I hated you took too much stress on your shoulder.” he sighed and Yunho did not understand this part. 

' _He will understand everything...'_   Changmin thought and suddenly, he was so proud of this young prince.

 

Ryeowook wanted to speak with him. Changmin felt and grabbed his friend's arm after they talked about everything. Yunho watched them how the older monster is pulling the younger out of the room.

“Even before you start speaking I know what you want to hear.” Changmin crossed his arms and Ryeowook sighed.

“How many times did you make dark magic? First, you did it with the Queen and bounded her to your name. Now, you bounded Yunho to you.”

“To my credit, Yunho told me to do it I did not want to make it.”

“What???”

“Yunho from the past. Our Yunho met him and they appeared in front of my eyes. He wanted to get back his body what our Yunho haunted.”

“So...”

“So I didn't get any options and actually, I hated losing my mate again. So... I did it.”

“I know I'm not the master of the magics or I'm not the master of the fights but I hope you counted the next steps in your actions.”

“What do you think about?”

“Telling Yunho that you will put him in the condition of the near death in your present condition was the worst thing what you could do!”

“It was your idea, Wookie-yah!”

“I did not know that you made a new dark magic and don't give me that shit: it was your idea, too! Are you crazy? You can kill him now and for real!”

“Do you think I don't know that??? I will collect all of my powers to get him back alive and help him because he and Yesung-ah are really stubborn towards this mission right now. Thanks to you, you helped Yesung-ah more than anybody else in this question.”

“So, is it my fault?”

“You and me together, my friend!”

“Let me help you if I'm also into this problem. Bite me right now, take my blood into your system and use it as reserve.”

Changmin looked around and he was happy because Ryeowook offered this before he could speak with him about his blood.

“You know me the best, Wook... thank you so much for your blood.”

“There's an empty place.” he pointed in another direction. “Go there and take my blood before they realize we can't do this.”

Changmin nodded and bit Ryeowook's skin by his arm. He has never bitten in his friend and it was a very new experience. When the blood ran into his stomach he felt somewhere inside of him the blood finds its way and connects with his blood. He did not bound Ryeowook right now just his friend helped him out. When Yunho saved Yesung with his blood and Changmin was the connection channel, it was almost the same just now, it happens amongst two persons. At the end of the procedure, which was quite quick, Changmin was refreshed and Ryeowook was rather pale.

“Are you all right?” he asked worriedly.

His friend nodded but he was dizzy. Changmin helped him to stand still and waited until it's better.

“We can go back.” his friend whispered.

“Really? I'm very thankful, what you gave me today... I will use it.”

“I hope so.” his friend mumbled and they returned to the others.

 

Jaejoong was standing alone in a corner close to the fireplace. He did not want to go closer to Yunho. His face was in pain yet. This monster's hand was very strong. He hated he got a punch in front of this Yesung. He saw the hunter's smirk when Changmin sent his ass on the floor. He noticed that Yunho blinked towards his spot and maybe, the prince wanted to speak with him before he goes to this dangerous mission but Jaejoong did not forget what the monster said. _How he hated this situation!_

“Yunho, lie on the bed, please!” Changmin told him and the prince was ready and rested his head on his pillow.

He sighed heavily and tried to calm his fast heart down.

_'I can do it!'_ he thought and closed his eyes.

“I don't know...” Yesung worried for Yunho. “His heart is not the best what if I would do this?”

“He has already done this earlier, dear...”Ryeowook laced their fingers. “We can't risk that it won't be successful.”

“I'm okay, Yesung hyung.” Yunho smiled at his brother and lifted his hand.

Yesung touched it and squeezed it.

“Come back safely or your mother will kill me.” he tried joking but it was weak.

Meanwhile Changmin rested his body and closed his eyes. He made his heart slow down and closed his talking friends out of his brain. Somehow, he felt he must concentrate on the correct date, on their family and on the old world. What he loved so much. Suddenly, he felt Yunho's hand on his skin and opened his eyes.

“Are you ready, My Majesty?” he whispered and kissed the boy when he nodded.

“Take care of yourself, okay? You will meet with lots of people, most of them are nice brothers and sisters. Talk them normally, treat me as your younger brother and... and just be yourself, my dear! _Maybe, you will like us_...” he whispered and Yunho closed his eyes.

“I must bite you... it will hurt.”

“Do it! _I'm not afraid_...”

 


	31. Mission begins

On the stage, Changmin bowed and now he felt sickness in his stomach. He had to cover his mouth and ran with the fastest speed and slammed the door of the toilet. The today's lunch blurt out of him and the room was spinning around of his head. He vomited until his system said 'stop' for his brain and he swore that Yunho infected him with something. He rested his forehead on the toilet and made big sighs.

“Are you there, little bro?” he heard his hyung, Donghae's voice and mumbled a very weak yes.

Donghae was not satisfied and tried to open in where his dongsaeng dated with the toilet bowl. Changmin has immediately reacted and pushed him back.

“Aish... I would like to help!” he cursed.

“I see my lunch, hyung. It's not the best choice for your eyes.”

“Yunho will kill us if we don't help you.”

“I will kill my partner before he can kill you, Donghae hyung. It's his mistake, he got a flu and I got it.”

“Interesting. Yesung hyung is not in the best condition, either.”

“It means, I must kill him before I kill Yunho hyung?” Changmin tried to communicate on loud tone but he had to lean forward and Donghae heard the sound of vomit.

“I'm not giving you advices.” Donghae smirked. “I call for your manager. He's going to help you out.”

“Thanks, hyung!” Changmin nodded and found the toilet again.

Later, they were driving on the highway and Changmin's face was very green.

“You look like you're seeing stars.” his manager worried and watched back.

“Actually, I see stars but they are around of my head and not on the sky.” the younger mumbled and he lay on the backseats.

“We are home just give me five minutes. Try not to vomit in the car, Changmin-ah!”

“Okay...” he answered but his head was hurt like the Hell.

 

When he entered into their apartment, he shouted for his hyung but no answer came from the rooms. He decided to take a quick cold shower because of his head and he felt he has a little fever. It became better after the water and he found the sleeping Yunho on their bed.

“Typical!” he growled and dropped himself near the hyung.

He pulled the blanket over his body and smiled when he looked at Yunho. His hyung was really a giant baby.

“Good night!” he leaned closer and caressed Yunho's hair while kissed his cheek. “I'll kill you on the morning, you're so cute right now.” he laughed and closed his eyes, he slept away some minutes later.

He did not sleep well. He has seen a nightmare about a world where was nothing just bloody bodies and ghoul-like people. A big building appeared in front of him and he stopped, watched the entrance. A boy was standing there... in the most beautiful hanbok what he'd seen in his entire life and...

“ _I'm Yunho._ ” he heard but he could swear the boy did not talk.

“Yunho?” he looked around and the building vanished.

It was dark. The world was shaking and his balance trembled.

“Who are you?” he asked because he felt he was not alone, he was alone in this place, though.

Suddenly, the boy was standing behind of him and it scared Changmin.

“Whoa!”

“I waited for somebody else!” he heard the voice and the boy was stretching his arms towards him.

“I can't wait more.” he heard and it was the last thing what he remembered on.

He lost his consciousness and fell in a long sleep.

 

On the next morning, Yunho noticed Changmin's embracing arm on his waist and kissed his maknae. He wanted to forget the night. His dream about the boy and his monster who looked like Changmin was very odd and he wanted to believe that it was just a dream.

Changmin was sleeping like Cinderella and Yunho shifted closer, covered the maknae's chest with their blanket.

“I don't believe you're mine.” he whispered and slowly, made Changmin on his back and closed the younger into his arms.

He was climbing upon the maknae and wanted to kiss him. Right now. The younger man looked like a cute puppy and possessive thoughts ran through Yunho's chest. He was gently nagging him to wake up and when Changmin made his morning noises, Yunho's heart melted and kissed him.

“Good morning, baby!” he moaned and did not stop until he noticed Changmin is not kissing him back.

“What's the problem, Min-ah?”

Changmin closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Even, the maknae covered his closed eyes with his arms and quickly jumped out of the bed, ran into their bathroom.

“Hey?” Yunho shouted and followed him.

Changmin closed the door and did not deal with Yunho who wanted to open it. He turned towards the mirror and hurried there.

“This is not true... this is not true, isn't it?” he fell in desperate and slowly, he accepted that Changmin hyung transported him into the wrong body. “Prince Yunho, you stupid idiot! You are in Changmin hyung's body but why? Is it my fault or hyung's fault?”

 

“What am I going to do? What? Jaejoong won't help me if I'm Changmin and _Yunho_...” he was speaking some minutes later and tried calming his heart down.

It was a better heart, he realized. He used his own weak heart and Changmin's strong body made him stop and look at his new chest.

“I am healthy!” he touched Changmin and he was listening on his heart's strong beating. “It's so unusual... _**to be healthy**_.” he mumbled and looked towards the shaking door.

“Okay, Prince of the Sun! It's your time and even if you are in Changmin hyung's great body, you must solve it and turn this problem on your side.”

He straightened, watched at the door and walked there. He grabbed the knob and... looked at his past self. They were standing face to face.

' _If it is my destiny to know myself better, I accept. Until I'm here in this century, in this world, I will do everything what can help on the future. It begins now._ '

 


	32. First day

_Yunho_ _waited for the bite. He heard Changmin’s breathing when the monster leaned to his neck and he whispered ‘sorry’ for the prince. The boy nodded, closed his eyes and tried to chase his anxiety away. The monster told him it will be painful but words aren’t expressing well the ‘pain’ what he felt. Changmin’s sharp teeth broke his skin and Yunho swore the monster found his carotid artery._

_The main artery, which is taking the blood from the aorta to the brain collapsed and Yunho started to be dizzy. He felt Changmin’s hand on his chest and slowly, his eyes closed. His arms became light and fell on the bed. The world started rolling and he saw a man in front of him, he looked like Changmin and he thought the monster wants to show him the way. The man was surprised but Yunho had got no time to deal with it and stretched his hands. He hoped he will meet with his old self but he was catching Changmin’s hands and… he woke up. Not in the body what he waited for..._

Yunho did not know what's with his friend. Changmin rushed to the bathroom and closed the door, which has never happened in their life since they are dating. It was odd, even from the tsundere Changmin and Yunho worried about his partner.

“Changmin?” he whined in front of the bathroom and tried to open the door but Changmin opened it after some minutes.

He looked at the maknae whose amazing dark eyes showed something new and led him out of the bathroom.

“Are you all right?” he touched Changmin’s cheek and the younger man nodded silently.

“In the bed, did I scare you?”

His friend sighed and shook his head.

“Tell me what's the problem, it looks like something happened with you!” he gave his friend a little space and sat on the bed.

“ _I’m… I’m all right, hy… hyung_.” Changmin replied but his face was very… different.

He turned around as if he would look for something and targeted the chair in the corner. He sat down and sighed again.

“Sure?”

Changmin nodded and hummed ‘yes’ and Yunho did not believe in his words, of course. Suddenly, he turned towards the nightstand and he caught his phone and a text from Donghae-yah has arrived still yesterday. He read it and his eyes widened.

“Get in the bed! Right now, Min-ah!” he jumped and gently pulled the maknae out of the chair, pointed at the bed. “Why did you not tell me about you vomited after the show?”

Yunho was angry and the surprised Changmin couldn’t protest. Later, Yunho went to work and the kid sighed.

“My God… what should I know now?” he looked around, left the warm blanket and… turned on the TV.

It was also very new for the prince and he started to play with the remote controller. He chuckled when the channels were changing so fast and suddenly, he stopped and listened on a woman who was sitting next another man and they were talking.  At the corner of the TV was standing a title ‘NEWS’ and Yunho gulped.

_“This new virus is very interesting…’ the woman said and Yunho sat down. “Some people stated they got it from the meals.”_

_“From the meals?” the man laughed and he did not believe it._

_“Yes. They were eating those meals and the next day, without any sign of the flu, they could not get up from their beds. They vomited, too.”_

_“Aigo… so, this virus comes from your foods. Take care of everyone!”_ the man finished the topic and they started talking about other things.

Yunho froze and shivered. He was walking towards the huge window and looked out. The city lived and he scratched his face.

“I must find somebody who is sick and asking him/her about the meal. Changmin told me the virus came from the nothing, he does not know from where he got it but it was so sudden. He told me after my old self died he realized it was a personal attack from some bad guys towards Changmin who had already been a powerful monster. It’s an unlucky thing he had never met with those people who killed me. Changmin explained, Yunho died because of his system could not change into a monster. He was not strong to accept the virus… “

He was thinking loudly and licked his lips. His phone started to rang… well, Changmin’s phone and he looked at the screen.

“Eunhyuk? Who is he?” he asked but pushed the green sign.

“Hallo?” he asked cautiously and he heard a very excited voice.

“Changmin-ah, be healthy and rest a lot! Yunho told us you are sick!”

“Ah, thank you!” he gulped and he had no idea who was this ‘Eunhyuk’.

“Rest until you’ll be better, okay?”

“Thank you, Eunhyuk!” he was cautious but the man burst out of laughing. “Just Eunhyuk? Maybe, hyung… you little rascal! By the way, stay in the bed!” he laughed and finished their talk.

_Changmin-Yunho_  had no intention staying in bed, of course. He got no time and he hoped his monster hyung can hold this condition until their one day ends. He hurried to the wardrobe and dressed up. Meanwhile he has found a sure number in the phone and above of the number was just two characters standing:

**JJ**

He sighed and he hoped, he will answer even if this phone belonging to Changmin. He dialed… waited for some seconds and…

“Yes?” a voice, which was very similar to the future Jaejoong’s tone answered and… Yunho sighed before he replied.

“Jae… Kim Jaejoong hyung?”

“Yes, I am Kim Jaejoong. Who am I speaking with?”

“Hyung… I am _Yun_ … no… I am Changmin!” he mumbled and he could see in his mind that Jaejoong froze wherever he was and the tension appeared in the air.

 


	33. Get to know yourself= Love yourself

The phone has suddenly rang and Jaejoong pulled it out of his pocket. He stopped in the middle of the hotel room when heard the well-known voice. He was hearing well, right? So he asked the name…

“I’m Changmin.” he replied and Jaejoong’s blood was running out of his face.

He simply could not react… _Changmin?_

“What do you want?” he asked after a long silent and he could not hide the anger in his voice.

“I… I need your help in something important, hyung.” his old maknae’s voice was clearly trembling and Jaejoong blew his air out.

“What’s that important thing, Changmin-ah? I hope you don’t want to marry Yunho and want my help in the organization.” lazily, he sat down and put his legs upon his little table.

“No… no. I would like to…”

“Look, we hadn’t talk since… seven years and now you called me, do you know what means this to me?”

“Se… seven years?” Yunho in Changmin’s body dropped his chin and fell on the chair.

“Yes. You can’t count?”

“Hyung…”

“Changmin-ah… I hope it’s not a joke with the other hyungs and forget this phone call, okay? I hang up.”

“WAIT!” the maknae shouted and Jaejoong has almost become deaf.

“What?”

“I want to meet you… and speak about the… the current situation.”

“Right now? I’m going to go to work… and I’m not even in Korea yet.”

“When will you go home?”

Jaejoong sighed long. It was awkward.

“I’m in Florida, Miami… I’m spending my holiday here.”

“So…”

“So I will pay lots of money for the telephone company if we don’t stop. If I’m in Seoul, I’m going to call you back, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, hyung.”

“Changmin.-ah… is everything all right with you guys?” Jaejoong seemed worried a bit.

“Yes. We’re all right.” his voice was very silent, Jaejoong felt sorry for Changmin but had to hang up.

 

Yunho sighed. It was very-very awkward and it seemed, Jaejoong will never help him. He must find another option. His smart brain did not work now. How he hated when he was uninspired.

He played with Changmin’s curly hair and he was thinking seriously. Suddenly, he got a phone from his manager, it was written on the screen.

“Yes?”

“Changmin-ah, Yunho-shi told me you are sick so I wish you to be healthy.”

“Thank you.”

“I also want to say your next schedule, which is a visit to a clinic.”

“Clinic?” Yunho raised a brow.

It sounded interesting.

“It’s a clinic for children and adults and we know they have currently lots of fans of Tohoshinki. We are planning a visit and you will surprise the people and your fans.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, do you like it?”

“It sounds good.”

“And the most important thing: outside of the cameras and after visiting the fans, you’ll get a special tour around of the clinic, including the chemical labs and other interesting places. It’s a surprise for you because of the daughter of the clinic’s rector who likes SM artist.”

“ _Great_ …” Prince Yunho could not be happier and widely smiled when the manager is finished.

 

Yunho came home on the late of the night and the prince decided to make dinner. He was very happy and was singing in the kitchen and did not notice Yunho who was standing in the living room, watching his love in happy mood.

“Good evening, Min-ah!” he welcomed and Changmin trembled almost dropping the food onto the floor.

“Watch out!” Yunho smiled.

He went and helped the maknae out of the awkward situation and quickly pulled the younger into his arms. The prince was surprised but let Yunho kiss him. He could not deny the fact that his older self was an amazing kisser and he wanted to learn this technique for Changmin. They are kissing almost ten minutes without stop and the prince embraced the older’s neck.

“Hm… Min-ah… if you continue this evil tease I won’t be able to eat the great dinner what you made me.”

“I cooked for us, hyung.” he whispered and Yunho turned towards the table.

“Come, eat your amazing food then let's go… _I want to be with you tonight_.”

 

Jaejoong was watching the sunset in the edge of his balcony and he has never felt lonelier. He was thinking into their past when they were performing together and he…

“My God, I’m really old if I start to feel nostalgic.” he looked himself down and could not forget the today’s call.

‘ _His voice sounded desperate._ ’ he thought of Changmin and licked his low lip. ‘ _What will happen if I meet him? Will Yunho be there, too? We met in the army earlier and it looked like we can communicate normally so… what could be **this important thing** what Changmin-ah wanted to talk about?_ ’


	34. Yunho & Yunho

Yunho had never imagined in his dreams that he will sleep in the same bed with himself. They kissed and it was very good and the experience was weird. Yunho – the older – was taking him to the bed and Changmin’s body reacted when the hyung touched him. It was awkward and the prince closed his eyes. Somewhere deep in his mind, Changmin’s soul woke up and the prince has almost fallen out of the body.

‘We have to stop this or I will lose the chance!’ he thought and gently, pushed Yunho away.

“Changmin-ah….” he moaned and wanted to kiss his neck.

The prince pressed his lips and pushed him away once again.

“What’s with you tonight?” Yunho was surprised and he did not hide his frustration.

“I know you wanted to sleep with me, hyung but I’m not feeling well.” Yunho acted and the older touched his cheek.

“You’re skin is warm yet.” he sighed and turned to the other part of the bed.

He started to take the blanket into his hands and covered his chest. At the end, he smiled.

“Have a good night, Changminnie and call me if you need on something through the night, okay?”

The prince nodded and Yunho leant forward giving him a good night kiss. He turned off the light and Changmin closed his eyes, took a long sigh before he turned on his side, too.

Some minutes later, the prince was thinking in the dark room and was listening on Yunho’s cute snuffle.  He turned his head towards his phone checking the time. It was almost one o’clock in the morning…

‘ _What should I do?_ ’ he thought and imagined his Changmin’s shape.

Maybe, the monster is sitting by his side in this moment, in his future.

‘ _Should I tell Yunho hyung about my true self?_ _We met in his dreams earlier… he would believe in me._ ’

He sat up and the blanket fell down into his lap. He grabbed the light material and his skin welcomed the soft feeling.

“Hyung!” he raised his voice and touched Yunho’s waist.

“What’s wrong?” the hyung woke up and suddenly, he jumped where he was lying.

The prince smiled.

“I need to tell you about something serious, hyung!” he mumbled and Yunho wiped his sleepy eyes.

Suddenly, his phone made short warning sounds and Yunho made a face.

“Who can call you for such a late hour?” he smiled while the prince looked at the screen.

The name surprised him…

**_KIM JAEJOONG…_ **

Yunho was curious why his maknae was made a surprised face and shifted closer until he could look at the phone.

“Why is he sending you messages?” Yunho froze.

“Hyung, I called him today.” the prince whispered and he could feel the tense in Yunho’s muscles.

“Changmin-ah, I… I thought we are over this problem! I swear I love you and our past with Jaejoong belongs to the past!” he started to cry and the prince was afraid of he did a huge mistake.

So, he grabbed his hyung’s hands and his face became serious.

“Hyung, I did not call Jaejoong because of this.”

“What? Why did you speak then?”

“I asked for his help.”

“In what?” Yunho’s eyes were full of with tears and the prince felt sorry.

“I know you love me, okay? I know you love Changmin _hyung_.”

“Yes… yes, I love you, Min-ah. We spoke when we served in the military but I wanted to close the past. I told him everything about us for him and he… he was all right.”

“Hyung… listen on me! I know you love Changmin **hyung**.” he pressed the tone and Yunho now realized the little mistake in his maknae’s sentence.

“Changmin…?” he shook his head and the prince repeated the sentence.

“I know you love Changmin _hyung_!”

“Changmin hyung? You are… weird today.”

“No-no… I’m not the Changmin who you know and love. It’s his body but his mind now belongs to me, Prince of the Sun.”

Yunho’s eyes have suddenly widened and his face became pale.

“You…” he pointed at Changmin but the prince knew the older wants to kill him so he jumped out of the bed, running towards the door.

“STOP YOU LITTLE RASCAL! WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN? IN MY BOYFRIEND’S BODY NOW???” Yunho was chasing his younger self through the hall until he could catch Changmin and shook his body.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?”

“Stop please… STOP!” the prince was scared and his eyes wanted to cry.

Yunho released him but pressed his lips.

“I want to help on this time line, hyung. Me and Changmin hyung want to save you.”

“You and this idiot?” he whispered and covered his mouth.

“Don’t call him idiot, okay?” the prince shouted and Yunho sighed.

“Why did you call Jaejoong today?”

“There is another Jaejoong in my life who told me that maybe, his past self can help me if… if you can’t help me.”

“That’s typical Jaejoong… “ he laughed but stopped and looked at the boy. “What can I do for you?

“Help me to change the past! We don’t want the same future for you, guys. Help me to stop the virus, which started to make the world change.”

“Started?”

“I heard in this funny TV that the meals are making the people sick.”

“Yes. It happens sometimes with the wrong foods.”

“Tomorrow we are going to go to a clinic. I want to look around there… our manager said they will show us the labs.”

“Do you know about this virus? Will you discover it?”

“-----“

“ **MY GOD!** ” he kicked into the floor and it hurt so he cursed, too.

“Hyung… I want to find it. I will find it even though I don’t know a lot about it.”

“I’m sure I went crazy. I will… help you boy, if it means I will get back my boyfriend.”

The prince was so happy that he jumped in Yunho’s neck.

“Thank you!” he cried and it was weird but Yunho embraced him back.


	35. Finding the truth

The next morning, the prince felt his legs are not the best and his balance started to lose itself. Maybe, Changmin’s magic won’t last long. He followed Yunho hyung’s back and the songs came into mind in the perfect time and he liked to be a singer just for shorts moments… he liked this world. The fans surprised him and he was a little nervous. Lots of girls and women were watching them and he blushed. Yunho hyung chuckled when he noticed the prince’s condition and elbowed into Changmin’s ribs.

“Are you all right?” he asked him after the mini-concert and the prince sighed heavily.

His face was still red when the rector and a young black haired woman on his side were clapping and introduced themselves. When they left the crowd and the cameras behind, the bodyguards were not happy that the doctors wanted to make the clinic visit without them and they followed the four people.

“They are stubborn and our friends. They are actually very nice.” Yunho said to the rector who scratched his jaw and nodded silently.

The woman would be a little bit older than Yunho but she was still young and her proud face surprised the prince. Changmin’s body started to be uncomfortable and the prince felt he won’t be able to haunt the singer’s bones. Anyway, he has time yet and he looked around in the clinic, asked the two physicians about everything. The woman looked like she is very happy that one of her favorite singer is interested in her work. Yunho - the older - showed little jealousy when the woman touched Changmin’s arm.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” she chuckled and turned away.

“Does not matter.” pressed Yunho and he hoped the prince will get his answer as soon as possible because he hated this woman from his whole heart. He hated to admit but he really hated her… and the rector was very silent in the entire time. For Yunho, these two were very weird and light-headed. When the woman touched Changmin again – accident, of course – Yunho looked like he will lose his patience and wanted to finish the trip.

The rector has suddenly changed and looked at the dancer.

“The last room would be interesting for you. Please, it’s the very end of this trip.” his voice changed into _nice_? But it was not really nice… it was--- it was--- creepy.

“Sorry… where are the guys?” Yunho has suddenly stopped in the doorway and looked back.

The bodyguards were nowhere and he was seeing just the empty white rigid corridor and his skin got goose bumps. Changmin – the prince – tensed, too but maybe, he wanted to look around in this room, too.

‘Shit!’ Yunho thought and followed the dongsaeng and the other two into the lab. 

It was really weird. The room has four tables in the middle and little viols were standing in cold waters. The light was mild and closer to the dark: the woman explained the substance does not like the daily light. It lives only in dark or in mild light.

 

Little Yunho wondered how he’s going to manage his lonely trip around of the clinic but it seemed, it’s very easy. He and his hyung were following the rector and his daughter who was really a Tohoshinki fan and she was explaining something about a very new technique what are they using mixing with the human cells: **_flesh-eating_ _bacteria_!**

She touched Changmin’s arms twice before she started talking about the gist of this trip. She opened the last lab’s door where was the actual home of her new microbial culture – she explained - … and Changmin froze when he walked in the room.

The smell was something… disgusting and… familiar in the same time. He knows this air… This air’s scent exists in his future! It made him sick, his heart and it became the part of the world after the Third World War! He really did not know what he was missing in this world but now… now he realized this world’s air was the cleanest air what he could feel in his lungs.  

This recognition hit him hard and he has almost fainted. Yunho helped him to stand on his two legs.

“Are you all right, Changmin-shi?” the woman asked and stepped towards a sure vial.

Her eyes flashed after she showed her back and looked at the bacteria.

“The scent here is…”

“Not the best, right?” she laughed and watched at Changmin. “You are my favorite member, I’m sorry, Yunho-shi.” she winked and Yunho just waved, signing ‘no problem’.

“This little vial is my life. It’s the best amongst its siblings.” she turned back and with a tiny red glass was between her fingers.

“That’s my project. I am the mother of this research. Finally, I got my chance to find two intelligent, youthful and not in the last line, handsome men who can put a thick point at the end.”

“What?” Yunho looked around nervously and pushed gently Changmin behind of his back

These two moods have changed and the rector looked at his daughter. She was holding a medical pistol in her right hand and started to soak the material into the syringe.

“Oh, don’t worry, Yunho-shi. SM wrote a secret contract with us. They agreed we can use you two, guys… as the first hosts of my… _babies_.”

 

“It’s a big lie!” Yunho was angry now.

These two went crazy.

“What kind of babies are you talking about?” Yunho gulped and he really wanted to get out of this fucking lab.

It started to become a horror movie and _Changmin_ … well… little Yunho was painfully squeezing his hyung’s muscles.

“I know right?” Yunho whispered and wanted to kick the door but…

“You are not going anywhere without these in your cells.” she clicked her fingers and an automatic lock closed the lab.

“HEY!” Changmin shouted when the rector wanted to come closer.

“You are the main character of this story, Changmin-shi. Your body will be perfect for the _monster_.”

“Monster?” Yunho caught to his mouth and Changmin’s face turned to pale. “Don’t dare to come to my friend!” he kicked with his long legs and accidentally, a table fell on the floor.

“ **STOP!** You are ruining everything!” she roared and pulled out the medical pistol, which was ready to use.

She aimed at Changmin… suddenly, a white flash covered the prince’s eyes and everything became clear. The time stopped around of him and he could look deeper into the happenings.  

If the situation were the same… Yunho ruined this lab, escaping with Changmin. The contract with the SM would be a lie what the girl said about. Their agency liked these two a lot and their family… The SM couldn’t hurt them. Later, maybe this woman killed Yunho shooting bacteria into the dancer’s body and Yunho died because the bacteria was too much for him… Changmin could be the perfect subject because he could treat the bacteria well and it’s the point, which was the most interesting for the prince: in the future, they talked about a virus and Changmin said himself, it was a virus, which destroyed their world.

Yunho sighed how he looked at the vial in the woman’s hand and maybe, Changmin is not the best in the chemistry and he did not remember well on the fatal substance. Virus or bacterium… they can be the same for a normal human who shows no interest into the biology.

The floor was shaking under his legs and the time started to go again. His hyung shoved him away… out of her target… it hit the walls next to the prince but he felt something painful… it was little… like a… like a mosquito bites but _the pain_ …

“ **CHANGMIN!** ” Yunho shouted and the prince noticed why his hyung was nervous.

His right arm was bleeding.

“You!” Yunho pointed at the smiling woman who burst out of evil laughing and Changmin must kneel down to save his balance and was holding his right arm.

_It was very painful_ …

The prince – through the pain – heard hard knocks on the lab’s door and their bodyguards familiar voices came in the lab.

“HYUNG!” the prince managed a weak scream and Yunho reacted fast.

He looked at the girl who shrugged and clicked again. The door opened and the men fell in the room. Changmin’s private bodyguard was very angry along with Yunho’s they wanted some explain from the rector’s mouth. It looked like the two researchers kidnapped the idols… _somehow_. The rector and the woman were rolling their eyes and Changmin’s bodyguard has suddenly pulled the pistol out of the woman’s hand.

“What’s this!” he shouted and found the ruined walls.

The woman smiled.

“It’s my project, which ended in the best place.” her smile showed that maybe, they can put them in jail but she won. “I aimed at him and my favorite baby now is developing in his body. I am the only one who knows the antidote but I’d rather die than say the answer. _They wanted to kick me out of this research??? Ah… I show them I’m the best biologist amongst of those idiots!_ ”

She laughed hysterically; her sentences were inapprehensible and showed her arms towards the police guys who arrived in the lab very quickly. They looked at the rector and the woman and took them out of the lab.

Yunho ran to the prince and Changmin’s beautiful face was distorted because of the pain.

“Are you still there?” Yunho whispered while some new doctors appeared in the room, helping Changmin on his legs and started to examine his wounds.

“I’m here, hyung.” the prince mumbled but started to lose his eyes and he saw stars around of his head.

“He will vomit.” one doctor warned them and Yunho stepped back in time before Changmin’s breakfast finds him.

“What the hell is this smell?” another doctor caught to his nose and noticed the viols on the floor. “Eih… she is very crazy… it was not just a rumor.”

“Rumor?” Yunho asked and the doctor who examined Changmin nodded.

“Yes. She is a bitch. They kicked her out of the research and they wanted to take her diploma back when they found out about her true research. The rector – her father – does not accept this and he will take her out of the jail. They are filthy rich family. She was a very good biologist but this idea about the living zombies became her top priority. She became an idiot.”

“Living zombies?”

“She is one crazy bitch who watched lots of horror movies. As if it were possible to create real zombies from bacteria… why is it good for the world?” he was chuckling but the prince gulped and before he fainted he mumbled:

“ _They are real…_ ”

 

_I’ve never thought I will find today… the monster in his body..._

Back in the future, Changmin jumped and Yunho’s face was very sweating. Jaejoong was standing next to the bed and scanned Changmin’s look.

“What?” he asked on his angry tone.

“Something is wrong here…” Changmin was desperate when his eyes found Jaejoong and licked his dry lips while touched Yunho’s face. “ _It can’t be true… Don’t do this, please!_ ”

“What’s wrong, Monster?”

“I… I don’t know how but suddenly… I lost--- I lost my connection with Yunho. He is working alone!”

“WHAT the fuck are you talking about?” Jaejoong shouted and he touched Yunho’s hand. “Bring him back… NOW!”

“I can’t do it!” Changmin’s monster face lost his calmness… “Somehow he got the power to break off the connection, which exits amongst us. I don’t know how he did it but **he pushed me out of his way and it’s a sign he wants to work alone.** ”

“You told us your blood connected when you brought him back to the life. It was a magic thing, right? How can he break off your magic?”

Changmin’s face went pale when he found the truth… he was stepping back from the bed until he could look into Jaejoong’s eyes.

“He can break it off… if he… if he is not in Yunho’s body. He must be in my body in the past and with my cells… he can break my magic.”

“Using your human cells to break the magic?”

“He broke the connection because in the past… I shifted into a monster and he works with me… it means I lost.”

He fell on the floor and started to cry like a child and Jaejoong just watched this man.

“You lost?”

“He won’t come back to us. He wants to save my body and kill the monster within me.”

It was too much for Jaejoong and he looked at the sleeping Yunho whose face was very-very pale.

“I think they won the battle but lost Changmin’s body in the past. His smart brain knows it and he broke the connection… now he just wants to save me… **_to save me_** …” he was crying and he felt the world collapses.

Everything was so unclear now and Yunho works on his own way. _His dear Yunho_ … he saved Yunho for himself but he must realize that the prince’s heart is bigger than how he imagined.

The monster was slowly standing upon his legs, walked towards the bed and fell on the prince’s chest, grabbed the blanket and his wet eyes told one thing… only one thing…

 

‘ _I don’t know how you want to solve this, Jung Yunho but I swear I will kill you if you won’t come back home… Come back to me, my Prince! I don’t care about the past anymore…_ ’

 


	36. The monster

The prince lost his consciousness and fell in a place, which was dark and cold. He did not feel solid soil under his feet but he was standing where he found himself. He couldn't count the time and did not know how many hours did he wait there. He was just standing and standing and standing alone in the dark.

“I fainted in the past and now I don't know Changmin found his body again or not but I'm standing this place leaving everything behind of my back.”

He was talking all alone and waited for somebody who give answers on his questions. Suddenly, after some hours or days or nights... after these long hours, a voice has suddenly started to speak.

“H _e ruined your life, Prince of the Sun. Why do you like him?_ ”  the voice was speaking around of him but he could not attach body to the sound.

“Who are you?”

The Prince tried to look around, looking for his visitor but it seemed, it's just a deep voice.

“Are you a god?”

“A g _od? No. I am worse._ ”

“---”

“I _can tell you – my friend – thanks to your weak heart and the magic combo... you are dying where you are lying right now._ ” the voice started to speak about his real body and Yunho froze.

“Why did I leave the body?" he asked.

“ _The body, which you fell from was not yours. It wounded.” t_ he voice said and Yunho nodded.

“The story is long but you're right. I stole that body.”

“ _I think the body's real owner fell back into his corpse. It was real corpse until you arrived on this place and until he get it back._ ”

“Are you talking about Changmin?” Yunho asked and did not really understand what the voice was talking about.

“ _Yes, I guess it was him. I met him until you occupied his body. He was so nice. I liked him._ ”

“He was in this place, too?”

A big rock fell from his heart and he hoped Changmin will be healthy. Yunho found the 'virus' and killed every pieces with the help of his older self. Now... the world can change and he hoped...

“ _You did it. I read from your brain, Prince if you don't mind...._ ”

“Heh? I'm sorry but I don't really understand your words.”

“ _I **know**_ y _ou ruined the killer bacteria ... ' **the virus'** ... and the world where you were will be never the World where you live. You divided the Universes." the voice hissed. "Changmin will be sick for a month but the monster in him.._.” he has suddenly stopped and Yunho wanted to turn to look for the voice.

“HEY! Where are you? I want to find my own...”

“ _ **Do you**_ _**want to find the way towards your own body, Prince Yunho?**_ ” the voice returned and now it sounded like a scary clown, which came from the dark and some minutes later, Yunho could clearly see the scary creature in front of him.

“I am the monster who is now... thanks to the medical treatments, which Changmin gets... I am fucking dying in the past!” he whispered in the prince's face and Yunho became pale.

He has never thought he will meet Changmin's monster here, which was the place of Nothing.

 

Changmin was thinking hard how he can attach Yunho to his body again but did not find new clues. He was sitting by Yunho's side, even Jaejoong left them alone and the sun passed. The moon found his place on the night sky and Changmin felt something new inside of his heart. He had to lick his dry mouth and slowly, he realized he did not eat. He used his energy since days and did not eat! He wished blood and fresh organs. He could fight against his hunger when he was with Yunho but not now. Yunho did not respond and his limbs were trembling. As a prince... as the prince of the monsters... he did not eat much. He eats only once or twice in a year and never kills his prey. He tasted living orgasm when he was a young monster but now... he did not want to kill anybody just because of his hunger. In this moment, he knew well this feeling... his body started to lose the normal balance and his monster eyes becomes red and the color now not expressing the possessive wish towards his mate but... real hunger was in his heart and Yunho's lifeless body was very...desirable.

“No, you fucking bastard! Not now...” he shook his head and his normal chocolate eyes returned.

The red vanished but deep in his heart he knew he was hungry... very hungry. They called him Prince of the Night because they know that Changmin was the first and... Changmin could hold his monster in his grip. He could eat without killing. Even Ryeowook killed his preys, he has always chosen criminals or... animals. Yes, animals. Eating animals is equal with the slow death. Ryeowook wanted to learn Changmin's knowledge but he was always too weak. It was not his fault, of course. He tried to do his best as a monster and always wished the death but their fucking genes knows the secret of the long-life and Ryeowook did not want to die because of a human people's hand. Changmin tried to die but the human was the one who died in that battle. Why is he remembering of the past now? Why?

Yunho is lying here and (he pulled his fingers down on Yunho's naked chest) he is hungry. He was leaning his head on the prince's cold body and wanted to listen on Yunho's heart. If he can't hear his mate's voice, he wants the heart... he wanted to hear Yunho's heart.

“So weak and slow... my beautiful mate... I'm so sorry!” he closed his eyes and his tears fell on the prince's chest.

His Yunho in the past was always cheerful and passionate with a great body, which never showed weakness. Thanks to this world and thanks to Changmin – himself – he knew he destroyed Yunho's life with the dark magic what he made with the Queen. Yunho was born with lots of sickness and Changmin just made it worse...

“I was hungry... and I am so hungry for you... you broke my magic when I saved your life but in the same time, you attached to me. Your blood is mine and mine is yours. Why do you want to work alone, dear? Why did you push me out of the past and... and...”

He said but stopped for a long moment and froze in his spot.

“What if you... what if I'm wrong and you just fell in a trap... in a trap!” he looked at the prince and he felt his sweat on his face. “No...I feel hungry for you because... _because_...”

He finished the sentence in his brain. He did not want to hear his own words in this moment. He jumped from the bed and touched his heart... slowly walking backwards until a chair stopped him and made him shiver.

“My monster is angry inside of me but why do I feel it? Nothing happens... _**nothing**_... right?” he knows the truth because in that moment, his monster roared inside of him. 

"Why do I not feel you, Yunho? **Where are you?** "

 

In the place of Nothing, Yunho gulped when the creature was walking closer to him. It was a dark character with sharp lines and only the red eyes were outstanding on the dark face. The air was warm around of the monster and the boy could feel the temperature.

“You killed me in the past but you did forget – _my dear Prince_ – that your blood now belongs to forever Changmin--- in where I am. I have my magic and I can reach my old self – through the time – in your mate's body and I can give orders for myself. We are one now and this place just helps me to get my revenge because of my death.”

Yunho coughed. His heart skipped a beat and blood cells were appearing on his pale skin. He felt the warmness but it came from the monster's shape.

“It was the best idea that I returned to the past and I could destroy the lab where you were born. When Yunho kicked the table, it was the fatal moment and I'm happy I could help for my old self... who is not my old self anymore if the Universes divided. You can't give orders for yourself, neither...”

"I attached to you when my mother shot Changmin's skin and I fell in my corpse. The fucking doctors gave Changmin the treatment what he did not get in the old timeline and I am dying. When you fainted, I reached your soul, found myself in the future, thanks to the blood and we united. I will die in the past but I can take revenge on you."

Yunho felt his throat will be more narrow and invisible hands were squeezing his bones. The monster pushed his evil smile into his face and Yunho felt his heart breaks.

“My Prince, you really wanted to save the Old World and Changmin but you could not save yourself. Did you forget that your blood is mine? I am the one who makes the magics in Changmin's body and we became one through the centuries. I like him, too not you are the only one who _fell in love with this man_... if you threaten my life, even if it's in the past or in the future, I add you to the list of my enemies and destroy you. I allowed to save you for him because I like him and I want to see his happiness. I was happy he found you but **now**... you want to kill and separate me from my master! I won't allow **this** even if it is Changmin's own wish! You found your only rival who will finish this battle for Changmin! I won't leave him, never my friend! So, I grabbed you out of the life where Changmin can't feel you anymore and we are alone in a place, which I created with my magic. My advantage that I can give orders for his body in the same time and now... well, he feels he is hungry.”

Yunho fell on his knees and started to lose the air from his lungs. The monster was just standing above of him and put his warm hand on Yunho's neck. It hurt the prince's skin.

“Now he is hungry. He is standing like me now and he feels hunger what he had never felt before. He wishes your heart... my _dear_ Yunho! My mother would be very proud of me...” 

 


	37. Reality

Yunho knew his fate. He was alone with this monster and the dark nothing was very tellingly. He closed his eyes and suddenly, he has seen his past and his future. He was adult in his past and he was just a young prince in the future. Changmin was the only one what was constant: he was with him _always_ … and they were together… _always_. Changmin was in a hospital bed in the past and Yunho was standing by his side… in the future, Changmin was standing by Yunho’s bed and touched his face.

“The past and the future is the same with little changes.” he whispered and he felt the monster was standing above of him.

The blood dropped on the floor and Yunho felt the pain. They were fighting but it was silent and happened in their minds. When the monster attacked, it was painful and Yunho’s body injured… when Yunho attacked, the monster did not roar or made a voice… it just happened and Yunho thought this monster maybe does not exist how he images.

“Yes, young prince. You are really a smart human being. I am just a monster who connects to Changmin… Changmin shared his blood with you when he saved you so now… you connected to me. I’m nice only to Changmin and if you want to kill me… destroy me… You have to destroy Changmin first because I love him and I will leave his body… never.”

Yunho licked his lips and did a quick turn to right when the monster wanted to attack him again.

 

Changmin did not know what to do. He touched Yunho’s hands, kissed him, told him he will love him whatever happens but his hunger grew bigger and bigger. He wanted to cry but nobody was in the room in that moment. Jaejoong left them alone and Yesung was with Ryeowook. At least, these two can live happily, even if Yunho and Changmin dies in this battle, the other two gets their happy ending.

“Fight… _Shim Changmin!_  If you leave this palace to look for a human who you can eat your mate will die.” he said.

He sighed.

“Actually – he smirked - I don’t know my power anymore… it means I failed. I don’t know how will you return home but you have to sign me, dear! I will fail to save you… again.” he cried silently and leaned his face on the prince’s chest. " _The end is always the same..._ " 

He squeezed Yunho’s body and buried his face in those cold hands. Suddenly, the cold hands were bloody and Changmin jumped from his place, wiped the blood down, which was on his right cheek.

“What the hell?” he looked at the sleeping prince whose hands became bloody.

The blood ran out of the skin’s tiny ruptures and Changmin licked his lips. He sat back quickly and lifted one hand to his mouth. He closed his eyes and before he licked the skin, he closed Yunho’s hand into his own and started to pray. He lost the god long time ago but now he did not know what he will do and he was afraid of his next deed.

He licked Yunho’s skin and the well-known blood was on his tongue, it made him shiver.

 

Yunho stopped and he fisted his hands. The monster watched him and the red eyes burnt in Yunho’s memory.

“Give me your heart, Prince and Changmin will be happy. He is hungry. He is like me: just a monster.”

“I try to close your voice out but it seems you’re right, _Monster_. Actually, I should say thank you because without you and the humans from the past, my world would not exist. So, my life depended on you and now it happens again but you want to kill me. My world is your world what you created together with the humans who thought the Third World War can solve every problem.”

The monster listened on him and nodded his head.

“Those years were my baby steps. I gave my genes to the humans whom Changmin liked, secretly of course… I switched my human’s brain off when I infected his friends. Changmin does not remember how he infected Ryeowook, Donghae, Leeteuk and the last line was the best… You!”

“What?”

“I gave Changmin and Ryeowook fake memories about the ‘virus’. The truth is that Changmin bit his closest friends and I know him well, so I wanted to bring Yunho into this little game, too… I bit him one day. Yesung has already died and it was the third year of the War… they were fighting in the military and Changmin could not tell that he is communicating with somebody in his mind. In the early years, he could not believe in me, he thought he went crazy so he stayed in silent.”

Yunho gulped and shivered.

“Did you kill me?”

The monster smiled and walked closer until he could reach and touch Yunho’s cheek.

“I planned everything… I wanted to create a monster mate for myself in your body but it turned out that you were weak and your system had given badly responds. My brother died in you and you died in his arms.” he whispered and pulled Yunho closer.

He whispered the words into the prince’s face.

“After your death, Changmin went crazy because he thought the humans killed you.” he smiled. “He killed lots of humans because he believed they wanted to kill him and his brothers who were still alive. Leeteuk’s death was similar to yours… Ryeowook had lost his only friend and he also opened his mind towards his monster after Yesung's death. We ended the War and the monsters became crazy beings how I wanted to make them. I had to vanish from my brothers and sisters life and left the world with Ryeowook and Changmin. The fake memory about the virus became legend in your time, it was written in the history books and the new monsters don’t know about the truth, too. My plan… my mother’s plan lives.”

“I changed the past. Changmin will get the treatment and you will die.”

Yunho’s breathing became faster. He felt the monster’s burning skin on his face and the monster did not let him to go.

“Yes… _**my… dear… Prince**_ **!** You killed me but because of you I could save myself and can give orders for Changmin. We are in the Nothing and **now** I will be the one who kills you.”

 

In this moment, Changmin did not know why but touched Yunho’s chest. He touched the skin in which the prince’s heart was drumming. He felt his nails but his mind became blurry.

_‘_ _Why…?'_


	38. Message for You!

At first... thank you so much you follow and read this story!!! 

 

Now, I must say because of my life (mostly because of the work!) I need to stop writing and I will take a 'short' break. 'Short' means till the end of June. 

I'm sorry but I can't think clearly and I'm tired always after I go home. I don't want to write in this condition and after this break I hope I can write again. 

I'll going to go to fly to Berlin because of the 'Eyes on you' GOT7 concert and I guess I will take new ideas there. I'm also an Aghase and I like the boys how I like TVXQ! :)

(This applies to all my running works on the AO3, of course and I will post this message in my works!)

 

Thank you so much! Enjoy the summer! :)))


	39. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I was in Berlin, I watched GOT7 and it was my very first... ah... how can I tell about what I felt? It was so great and I really want to go to a TVXQ live concert now but they are mostly in Korea and Japan and... I can't go there. Its very not good... TVXQ is the priority now on my 'what-I-must-to-do' list in my life! :) 
> 
> I'm sorry I was gone and I'm sorry if I did not answer on comments, I hope I answered but if not I'm sorry, sometimes I'm really tired and I just like to read them.  
> 

"Why... I feel it?" he asked and still hoped they'll get happy end but the hunger in him was growing in his body. His teeth and his pink tongue found the main artery on Yunho’s neck and its voice was so beautiful for the monster’s ears that Changmin bit into the neck. The skin ruptured and the fresh blood ran in his mouth down on is throat and Changmin’s eyes changed to red. He was drinking and drinking and drinking and his power became incredible different. The monster in him smiled at the screaming prince. Yunho felt the pain what Changim didn’t. He felt the sharp and tiny moment when Changmin bit into his flesh and he couldn’t handle the pain. He was kneeling in front of the monster and its dark shadow burnt the air around of him.

“It’s so… ah…” Yunho cried and the monster laughed.

“I won this time. You could win in the past but I won here, my Prince.” he licked his lips and his red eyes found Yunho’s.

“You’re so incredibly beautiful that I started to feel sorry I must kill you. I accept that my beloved Changmin likes you but… I will be the only one now… I lived with him with the ‘ _I miss you_ ’ feeling in his heart so many years but it’s my time, Yunho baby.” he smiled and leaned above of the prince, put his extreme warm hands on the prince and embraced him.

Now Yunho really screamed and Changmin finally found them in the dark. He was so full with Yunho’s blood and he opened his eyes.

He found himself in this dark place where he met the… _Monster_.

“You?” he looked at the prince and the being… his mate was in danger and he wanted to help but he had to stop.

“He’s in agony, Changmin-ah. He killed me in your body in the past, it’s ironic, right?”

Changmin gulped and his lips became dry as the sand in the desert.

“What?”

“He fulfilled his mission. I disappointed in you, Changmin-ah but I forgive you. You get your revenge; I accept you hate me because I destroyed your life. Now… you can’t kill me, you drank from his blood. It’s a very difficult triangle.” he smiled and Changmin didn’t answer.

He only watched the prince. Yunho was suffering and he felt the prince’s weak heart will stop soon if he does not do something… _something_ …

“I hate you!” he whispered and the monster lifted his head.

“What?”

“I hate you so-so much I can’t tell. Don’t dare to touch him… leave him… he is mine, not yours!” his face darkened and the words came out through his teeth.

Changmin hissed at the monster it was clear and he dropped Yunho. He walked slowly towards Changmin and stopped when they could touch each other.

“I love you, you hate me and… somewhere we all love this… _little worm_.”

“Leave us alone, me… Yunho and tell your brothers to leave my brothers body. They suffered enough… we want to live like normal people.”

“Leave your bodies? How can I do this?”

“You can do it. I feel you can. We’ve known each other for a long time and I would give you my whole power if it means we can separate. I want to be a man again!”

The monster went closer and touched Changmin’s face. He did not feel the burning warmness because of they were one.

“There is one chance we can separate but it has a price.” he turned suddenly to Changmin. “You can liberate your people too with this… _sacrifice_.” his demon eyes flashed and Changmin gulped.

 “What sacrifice? How can this… liberate my friends?”

“You are their prince of night, right? If you do it, they’ll get your will. Of course, its dark magic.”

“What’s the guarantee you will leave me if I…”

The monster shrugged.

“I love you, Changmin-ah… I want to live in your body forever but this sacrifice will give me another chance to live… I don’t know but… somewhere I will be free, too. And my brothers will follow me because somewhere they are my children.”

“Tell me about it!”

 

The monster smiled and Changmin felt little bugs in his stomach. When he heard the words he has already known… what he has to do.

“Kill him and take his blood!” he pointed at the dying Yunho.

“Kill him and you will be free forever!”


	40. Yunho or Changmin?

Yunho heard the words what the monster offered for Changmin and he really hoped… Changmin will accept it. He thought about himself that he was always weak and he would have been the first bird who dropped out of the nest… if his mother wouldn’t have loved him so much. His heart wanted to stop and now, his pain was unbearable. The burning pain in his bones started to reach his skin and his eyes wanted to lose the world. He managed to see through the pain but fell on his side and really wished the end. This monster won over him and Changmin did not feel what he felt. He loved Changmin so much that he wanted to give him his blood, which can make the man to be free and live as a normal human. He was whispering something because Changmin’s eyes stopped on him… his beautiful chocolate eyes watched Yunho and he left alone the dark being in front of him. The monster remained alone and Changmin knelt to Yunho.

“I can’t do this.” he whispered and embraced the prince.

His cold skin was a salvation for Yunho: the boy could forget the burn. Changmin was holding him in his arms and Yunho smiled at him. He touched Changmin’s cold face where those red eyes were still looking at him… they were red or chocolate brown? Yunho believed now he was imaging. His brain stopped thinking and he was lost.

“My prince…” Changmin sighed and closed his eyes.

Yunho’s limped body was easy to hold…

“I want you to be free, Changmin.” he whispered and the monster laughed behind of them.

The Prince of the Night looked at the boy and found the Sun in the young man.

“I will lose you. I lost you in the past…”

“Somewhere we are together again. I saved us… with you… I know it was a successful mission. _He_ – pointed at the monster – told us our world is saved… now… I want to save your life here.”

“It would be so sad without you.” Changmin started to cry and it broke Yunho’s heart.

“Look at you… I want to give your freedom and you are crying because of it? You are really a spoiled brat, Shim Changmin.” he laughed and Changmin could not believe in his ears.

“You are my…”

“Yes. I know. I heard. I am your mate and you love me but please… once in this world, let me allow saving you! I want to do that and… actually, I’m really dying here.”

 

Suddenly, the monster clicked his fingers and they fell on the green grasses. They were in the normal Earth and the castle’s building was standing in front of them.

“How?” Changmin wanted to ask but he could see Jaejoong, Yesung and Ryeowook running out of the Palace.

The Queen was not with them.

“What’s going on? We looked for you on the entire day!” Jaejoong shouted but he had to stop.

“We left the room?” Changmin asked and now he lost the story, too.

 

The monster did not let Jaejoong going closer. It seemed their friends froze on their spot but they could speak; watch and the time did not stop.

“We are in a trap!” Changmin shouted and Jaejoong tried to nod. “My monster is free; he is out of my body…”

Yesung gulped and suddenly by his side, Ryeowook had to kneel on his knees and it looked like he will faint. He was struggling so hard and Yesung could not run to help.

“What the f…ck!” he cursed and wanted to step but his legs did not follow his will.

“I get you, humans!” the monster chuckled and clicked again… and Ryeowook’s monster was out of the owner’s body, too.

He touched Ryeowook’s head and the boy started to scream.

“ **NO!** ” Yesung shouted like an angry wolf and wanted to pull out his sword.

“You can’t move, idiot.” the monster laughed and slowly, let the screaming Ryeowook alone, walked to his brother or father or… whatever.

Jaejoong’s eyes were only watching Yunho and Changmin and he really hoped that Yunho was okay. He was lying in Changmin’s arms and his body was very… _still_.

“ **Father** …” the monster of Ryeowook bowed and Changmin’s monster smiled, embraced him.

“ ** _My child_** … finally, we can see each other in this Outside World. Our Mother would be so proud of us!”

“I will do what you say.”

“Let me deal with these humans and if the Holy Fate wants… we will rule this World.”

 

Changmin’s eyes were on the monster… now… he felt his body cheats on him.

“No… Changmin.” the monster looked at him. “We are still together but I’m out. If you or you or you! … - he looked at everybody – are trying to kill me… you’ll kill him first. Our blood is the same… if you don’t want to die… kill the prince. His life is the prize. he can separate us.”

“Why?” it sounded so stupid but Changmin had to ask.

“Why??? We used too much this boy together. You tied him to us when he was born. I let you do it, of course. You tied him in the forest… you tied him when you sent him back to the past. It’s dark magic, Changmin. It is the prize and his blood is now mine. The contract says: **he is mine**!”

“If we kill him, you will rule in this world. Don’t make us fool, Monster… do you think we are bunch of idiots who will help you to get your throne?” Jaejoong shouted now from his heart.

He was so angry. 

“With his death, I will let Changmin’s friends go and live their own life… of course, in my realm.”

Ryeowook fainted in this moment and the monster let the humans move again. Yesung ran to his mate and he closed Ryeowook into his arms.

“No… please, no.” he cried because Ryeowook was not breathing.

His monster laughed and walked back.

“I hated him so much. He was very weak… I couldn’t do anything in his body. Even a simple magic was not good for him. I WANT HIM TO BE DEAD!” he shouted and looked at his father who nodded.

“You wish is my wish, my child!”

“NO!” Changmin screamed and he felt his and the monster’s connection still works because the monster stopped.

“Shit… later, my child.” he signed to his son who rolled his eyes.

Ryeowook breathed again and Yesung sighed.

“Okay… I’ll be the one who will kill you!” he looked at the younger monster who shrugged.

“I noted it.”

 

“What’s your plan?” Changmin asked and Yunho started to close his eyes in his arms.

His body was really hot… he was needed on ice-cold bath.

“I have no plan. If you don’t want me anymore… I want to ruin this world, Changmin… and it seems to me you really finished your life as the Prince of the Night. The Sun saved you… you fell in the Sun whom I hate. I will let you go if he dies and our blood beaks the connection. Your friends will be free. If you want to destroy us… you must kill yourself too because my blood is the only one, which rules the others. If you vanish, I vanish, too… and with me… my children leaves this planet. You will lose your beloved Yunho so-so.”

“No…” Yunho moaned and touched Changmin’s face.

He lost the fight and fainted. Changmin was still holding him, kissed him and cried.

“Yunho’s death makes you free but your death will save this world.” he laughed.

The monster clicked and they vanished. Changmin felt their presence but they were not in this area anymore. They will return if… if they want to get their answer.

 

 


	41. Yesung's idea

Changmin was holding Yunho with Jaejoong’s help under their arms while Yesung carried Ryeowook into the Palace. They were still monsters but without their power and poor Ryeowook looked like a ghost when Yesung put him in bed. Jaejoong made a cold bath for Yunho and the servants took ice from the kitchen. They had to take Yunho’s temperature down and Changmin helped him to climb into the bathtub.

“It’s so cold… grrr…” he was shuddered but one look at Changmin’s calm face made him to feel better and let the pain go.

“You were so great there… I don’t know where he brought us but you did well, Yunho.” he said.

“I--- I ddddon’ttt think sssooo….”

Changmin touched the water with his finger and stopped the servants. It was enough cold.

“We have to dddie… Ccchanngmin.”

“You’re so cute even in your pain.” he had to smile and his face blushed.

“Wwhy did not you accept h—hisss will?”

“I won’t kill you. I kill myself first.”

“His power is so strong, Changmin.” his voice stopped shaking and get used the cold.

“And you’ve already fallen into his trap. Maybe, he is right. We must die and everybody will be free but how we know that he said the truth?”

“It was vvvery believable.”

“You must believe in the church, right?” Changmin decided to make a joke and it helped, Yunho smiled shortly and wanted to laugh but it ended in raw coughing.

“Sorry.”

“Never. It was a good joke, actually.”

 

 Jaejoong wanted to do something because Yesung looked like a lost puppy kneeling by Ryeowook's bed that he felt sorry towards them.

“Is he all right?” he asked.

“I don’t know. He fainted after the monster left him… I don’t know too much about the monsters.” he murmured and touched his mate’s pale cheeks.

“Changmin is all right without his monster. No way, he is really the prince of the night… maybe, it’s too much for Ryeowook’s body. He is in a lower rank.”

“I know. I guess you’re right in this one, Jaejoong. I just don’t want to lose him.”

Jaejoong nodded and turned towards Changmin who left Yunho in the bath.

“He is all right but he needs on some minutes in the water.”

“Tell me about, Shim… how do you work now? They left you.” Jaejoong coughed and Changmin sighed.

“I feel him inside. I don’t know the others. They had never left us before. It’s very new to us. I think Ryeowook will sleep through this adventure until we find a solution. Without his monster his body can’t cooperate.”

“When the monster told you to kill Yunho and you’ll be free… looking at Ryeowook now..”

“I know what’s in your thought, Yesung-shi but don’t worry. We’ll get a new soul if they broke the connection and Ryeowook will live as a human.”

“New souls?”

“I guess… it can work.”

“Changmin… what if you’re wrong?” Jaejoong crossed his hands and Yesung stood by his side.

Changmin shrugged.

“I don’t know what will happen if I die but…”

“You can’t kill yourself!” Jaejoong burst out. “He loves you more than his life and you want to kill yourself?”

“Hey… I’m freezing here but I’m not deaf!” Yunho shouted from the bathroom and wanted to join.

“Stay there!” Changmin turned to him and wanted to push him back into the water.

He pushed a little bit harder and Yunho slipped, splashed the water out of the tub when he fell back. Now… everybody burst out of laughing, even Yesung smiled and this happy moment made Changmin feel better. Yunho soaked his hair, too and he looked like an angry kitten when Changmin helped him to stand.

“I’m sorry, my Prince!”

“Shut up, Shim Changmin!” he left the tub with a towel on his waist.

“Sexy…” Jaejoong mumbled when Yunho stopped and crossed his hands.

“So… do we have a plan?”

“Have a plan? You are the smartest amongst us, my Prince!” Jaejoong pointed out.

“I’ve never fought with monsters before.” he desperately looked at Changmin who squeezed his shoulder.

“How did you win in the past?” Yesung asked.

He was serious again.

“He died because of the medicine what the doctors gave Changmin. I felt the power of this medicine until I was...”

“Hold on, hold on!” Changmin looked at him. “How did you feel its power if you were in Yunho’s body?”

The prince blushed and turned away. Right, Changmin does not know he was in the old Changmin…

“I couldn’t tell you but you transported me into the wrong body. When I wake up I was in **your** body.”

Changmin looked puzzled.

“What?”

“Wow… what a controversy over!” Jaejoong made a whistle and wanted to laugh again.

“You pushed me in your body and Yunho was the one who helped me there. You… Mr. Jaejoong… I called you but you put the phone down and did not want to move even your little finger.”

“Uh… and me?” Yesung smiled.

“You were sick and we did not meet personally. So… I was in your body and Yunho hated it from his heart… you did not tell me I was a little jerk!” he looked at Changmin who bit his lips and laughed.

He couldn’t hold it and laughed and seeing the angry Yunho… it was very nostalgic.

“But he helped you, right?” Jaejoong asked.

“Yes. We found the bacteria… yes, it was a bacteria not a virus, which turned you into monsters. The woman who made these flesh-eater bacteria, which destroyed and ruled your body, she targeted Changmin alias me with her gun and it found. But now Yunho hyung knew about its effect thanks to me and he told everything to the doctors, they rushed and injected the antidote in Changmin’s body. The monster told me before you arrived that it worked and he died in the past. He wanted to give Yunho one of his children and infected him with your hands but Yunho hyung couldn’t bear it and died like Yesung hyung… but thank to also me, it won’t happen and everybody is all right.”

“Great! Now the past is not our past anymore.” Jaejoong nodded.

“It’s weird but you’re right. Their future will be totally different and Yesung’s flue was really just a flue.” Yunho nodded and looked at his mate.

Changmin sighed and wanted to think. If their past is all right, they can move easily in this world because the two universes separated.

“I’m happy we got a new future there.” he smiled and walked to the prince, gave him a romantic kiss.

Jaejoong made a grimace and Yesung elbowed in his side.

“Okay… we must find our own world a good solution. I don’t want you guys to kill yourselves.” Jaejoong sighed and Yesung nodded.

“Yunho, you told us that they killed the monster bacteria with an antidote. “ Yesung said. “What if we get the antidote and Changmin breaks the connection in the same time. Changmin won’t die because the antidote kills them first and you guys, you can live as humans after the medicine killed the monsters.”

Yunho thought Yesung was a genius but it was just a theory and they haven’t have antidotes. For his biggest surprise, Changmin nodded.

“If I break the connection, I can die easily but if we have a medicine… maybe, I will live at the end.”

“One simple ‘maybe’ is not enough for me.” Yunho turned away and he was so sexy in this shape with a white towel on his waist that Changmin wanted to attack him, push him on the bed and… _fuck him_? Geez…

He blushed and turned away. It’s not the best moment to live their personal life. Poor Ryeowook was in his nightmares and he – his best friend – is thinking about Yunho’s body??? What a… monster was he?

He shortly smiled and caught Yesung’s eyes.

“From how will we get the antidote? Yunho did not write the recipe.”

Yunho put his hand on Changmin’s chest, making him stop.

“I did not write but the woman showed me her lab… where the vials were standing.” he winked at Jaejoong who sighed.

“I told you: he is the smartest person whom I know.”

“What?” Changmin did not understand and looked at his mate whose smiling face told too much.

“I can work out the recipe because I know the details. The woman did not know that I liked the chemistry in my class.”

“So… do you can make the antidote? Just looking at the vials it made you to work the antidote out?” Changmin’s chin fell when Yunho shyly nodded.

“He is the best. I tell you.” Jaejoong nodded.

“I can make it, hyung… for you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put little humor in this chapter... I missed it.


	42. Need you now!

Yesung’s idea was amazing and Yunho was wonderful. _How_ … Changmin did not believe in this boy… this man was his! He really wanted to get him. Now!

Not in front of the guys but he pulled the prince out, telling him he wants him. With the white towel on his waist, Yunho wasn’t dry and Changmin wanted to lick the water drops with his tongue. He wanted to make sex with him and the boy closed his eyes, let the monster lead.

“Tell me you have another place in this palace where nobody will find us?” Changmin whispered and Yunho has almost fallen on his knees.

The prince was still weak and Changmin had to embrace his waist, helping him to stand on his legs.

“Go… I show you my secret place.” he whispered and led Changmin on a new way.

They left three corners and two long corridors when they reached the place, which was a little room.

“It’s my baby room. I think you were here when I was a baby.” Yunho moaned and Changmin nodded.

The scents were familiar and he remembered on the day when he found Yunho in the crib. The little bed was standing in the corner and nobody wanted to use it again. Yunho pulled the blanket down, it was a little bit old and dusty but Changmin did not care. (It was another big bed in this room, maybe for the Queen who slept with the baby, they will use this now!)

He needed on his mate and he gently pushed Yunho on his back.

“I want you so much.” he whispered and licked the skin, he sucked Yunho’s neck and the towel ended on the floor. “You’re so sexy… you have almost died today and I’m happy I put you in the water.”

“I feel the pain but its better, hyung.”

“I’m sorry you are suffering because of me.”

He kissed him slowly… his tongue played with the naked chest what he liked… sometimes he realizes in the bed how he misses this man…

“Do you know that… you are my life?” Changmin mumbled and did not stop kissing Yunho.

His hands touched Yunho’s lower parts and the boy moaned and his voice made Changmin to work faster.

“I will come, hyung.” Yunho whispered and Changmin wanted to get more so he stopped.

Yunho was so flustered and made the tiny sound what Changmin adored. His head fell back and Changmin prepared Yunho…

“I want to be rude, prince.”

“Yeah… yes. I want you.”

Yunho sighed and it was so sexy that Changmin bit into the prince’s mouth. He sucked the soft lips until it hurt and released them before he pushed in. Yunho moaned and closed his eyes.

“You’re so tight; Yunho… and you are just mine. Tell me you are mine!”

“I’m… I’m yours…”

“Will you find the medicine? If you find, we can play this forever…”

“I find it, hyung.” he kissed Changmin, embraced his neck with his weak arms and Changmin lost forever.

“I want to come…”

“Come for me… Jung Yunho!”

They embraced each other and Changmin smiled like a little kid who got the best toy in his life.

“Love you so much…” he whispered and gently, made Yunho on his back, kissed him and touched his face.

“Changmin… never leave me!”

“Never, my beautiful Prince, I’m yours.”


End file.
